The Phone Call
by SamA3642
Summary: One phone call changes Voight's life forever. Will mention Chicago Fire and Med.
1. Chapter 1

Hank Voight was sitting inside his office looking over a case file while the others were taking care of old case files, as he was reading a file he was interrupted by his office phone ringing.

-Voight. He answered in a gruff voice.

-Hank it's Sharon over at Chicago Med. Sharon replied.

-Sharon what can I do for you?

-Hank I wish I was calling on better terms but something happened today, it's Jordan.

Voight felt his heart drop as he quickly hung up the phone and ran out of his office, the team is looking at him confused.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"I gotta go to Chicago Med something happened". He answered.

"What happened?" Olinsky asked.

He didn't answer instead he walked down the steps opened the gate and made his way outside just as he was getting in the SUV, Lindsay had caught up with him.

"Hank what's going on?"

"It's Jordan something happened".

Without another word Erin jumped in the passenger side while Voight drove, he turned the lights and sirens on. ' _I already lost Justin and Camille I can't lose Jordan too_ '.

Chicago Med

Voight and Erin finally arrived to the hospital and was greeted by Maggie.

"Voight, Erin I'm glad you made it down here when you did". Maggie said.

"What happened". Voight asked.

"About 20 minutes ago Jordan was brought in with a gunshot wound to the abdomen, she lost some blood but not a lot. Dr. Rhodes is working on her now".

"Can I see her?"

"I'll page ".

When she had went away Voight was fuming, he was ready to go kill whoever is responsible.

"Hank calm down". Erin quietly said.

"I'm gonna get whoever did this". He replied in a cold dangerous tone.

Just then came up. "Hello Voight, Lindsay".

"How's my daughter?"

"She sustained a gunshot wound to the abdomen, we were able to control the bleeding for now we need to bring her up to surgery now to remove the bullet".

"Can I see her before you bring her up?"

"Sure".

Before Voight left to see his daughter Erin had quickly grabbed a hold of his arm. "I'll call everyone down here".

"I want to know her every movement from the time she left for school to now".

"You got it".

She then went outside to call the rest of the team while Voight went to check on his daughter. When he got to the room he saw tubes in her nose, he saw her once blue shirt had a hole in it and was covered in blood. She had only just turned 15 a few weeks before and now she was laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

"I'll get whoever did this to you and make them suffer". He whispered.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then watched as she was wheeled out of the room by the nurse.

"She'll be in good hands Hank". Dr. Rhodes said.

"Thanks".

Once Rhodes had left heading up for surgery Voight was in the waiting room pacing around just then Sharon, the director of the hospital had came in.

"Hank I'm so sorry for what happened if there's anything you need let me know". Sharon said.

"Who brought her in?" He asked.

"One second". She then stepped out to find Maggie who had just gotten off the phone. "Maggie do you remember who brought Jordan in?"

"I think it was Brett and Borelli from 51". She answered.

"Thanks".

He rubbed his hands over his eyes and Sharon put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel after Justin she'll be in good hands here".

"Thank you Sharon".

She then went on to check the staff leaving Voight in the waiting room, after ten minutes Erin along with the rest of the team comes in the waiting room even Burgess and Roman came.

"Voight, Erin filled us in we're sorry". Burgess said.

"Anything you need us to do?" Atwater asked.

"I want you to find out everything she did today, find out wherever she went from the minute she left for school to what happened. Erin I want you to take Jay and go to 51 talk to Brett and Borelli to find out where they picked her up at".

"You got it". Erin said.

"Everyone else get moving, get Mouse to check her phone".

The team nodded and moved out leaving Burgess and Roman there.

"What do you want us to do Sarge?" Burgess asked.

"You two are gonna be posted on Jordan's room when she's out of surgery".

"What about you?" Roman asked.

"I'm gonna find out who did this and make them suffer".


	2. Chapter 2

Voight sat in the waiting room holding a cup of coffee in his hands, it's only been a half hour since Jordan was taken to surgery. He prayed that she would make it he was still mourning the loss of Justin, it's been only a few months since he passed. He and Jordan were still tore up about it but they hid it from everyone. Where did the day go wrong? It started out like a normal day.

 _*Earlier that day*_

 _Voight was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee just when coming down the stairs was Jordan, she had just turned 15 a few weeks ago. Jordan was Hank's pride and joy, she has always been daddy's little girl from the moment she was born._

" _Morning dad". Jordan said._

" _Morning sweetheart". He relied._

" _Dad could I borrow like $5 bucks for lunch"._

" _Sure"._

 _He then pulled his wallet out and gave her the five dollar bill, the coffee pot then beeped so Voight took two coffee cups and poured the hot liquid in the two cups._

" _So what's the plan today?" He asked as he sipped his coffee._

" _I got basketball practice after school then I was gonna come to the district if that was ok"._

" _That's fine with me"._

 _The teen then quickly grabbed an apple as she finished her coffee, she quickly wiped her mouth of the little bit of the liquid from her lip she then kissed her father's cheek and he returned it with a kiss to her head._

" _I love you dad"._

" _I love you too kiddo, have a good day"._

 _She then ran out of the house just as he finished his coffee._

 _*Reality*_

Voight hopes those weren't the last words they said to each other.

Meanwhile

Jay and Erin were driving to the fire station in silence, Erin was trying hard not to break down she cared for Jordan as if she were a sister to her.

"She'll be ok Erin, this is Jordan were talking about if she's anything like Voight she's a fighter". Jay said.

"Who would do this? Jordan's a good kid, never got in any trouble, a straight A student, basketball player". She replied.

"I can probably guess that the suspect list is gonna be long, it could be anyone who we put away, anyone who Voight put away".

"He's gonna get whoever did this".

"I wouldn't doubt that for a minute".

After a couple of minutes they have finally arrived to the fire station just as everyone was outside doing drills. Casey had seen the SUV pull up just as everyone else did, the two partners had gotten out of the car and was approaching the unit.

"Hey everything ok? How's Jordan?" Severide asked.

"She's still in surgery". Erin answered.

"We need to talk to Brett and Borelli". Jay said coming in.

"They're doing inventory but I'll get them". Matt said.

"Thanks Matt".

When he had left to get the two paramedics everyone had stayed quiet till Otis spoke up.

"Do you know what happened?" Otis asked.

"All we know is that Jordan was shot in the abdomen, she lost some blood". Erin answered.

"Any suspects?" Gabby asked.

"That could be a very long list".

"We'll be there when the shift is over". Severide said.

"I think Hank would appreciate that".

Just then Casey had approached with the paramedics.

"Hey what's up". Borelli says.

"We just have a quick question then we'll be on our way". Jay said.

"Do you remember where exactly you picked Jordan up?" Erin asked.

"She was found in an ally like a couple blocks from the district". Brett answered.

"Were there any witnesses?"

"No whoever made the call was gone before we got there".

Jay's phone then rang so he excused himself from the group so Erin spoke up again.

"Thanks guys we'll keep you all updated if anything changes".

The two partners then left and Jay hung up after a few minutes.

"Anything new?" Erin asked, as she started the car.

"Mouse tracked Jordan's phone and she was a couple blocks from the district".

"Did he say if she went anywhere else when she left for school?"

"She stopped at a convenience store, he sent the address".

The two headed to the convenience store.

Chicago Med

After what seemed like hours Dr. Rhodes had finished the surgery for Jordan and she was being moved to a room, he then went to see Voight who was still in the waiting room on his second cup of coffee.

"Hank". Dr. Rhodes says.

The older man had gotten up with he saw his daughter's doctor.

"How is she?" Voight asked.

"We were able to remove the bullet, it didn't hit no arteries or organs. You should also know that when we were preparing her for surgery, we noticed fresh bruising on stomach. I believe she was kicked with force before she was shot".

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"She'll make a full recovery, she's in a room now".

"When can i see her?"

"Follow me".

The two then walked out of the waiting room and got on the elevator going to the second floor, when they got off they walked for another minute till they reached Jordan's room.

"Here's her room".

"Thanks doc".

"No problem I'll be back to check on her later".

The two shake hands Voight went into sit by his daughter's bed, he took her hand into his he used his other hand to brush her hair back some. Jordan's face looked pale, she had breathing tubes in her nose, he kissed her head.

"I will get whoever did this to you and I'll make them pay". He whispered.

Meanwhile

The rest of the team was back at the office setting up for the case.

"So what do we got so far". Antonio says.

"Jordan was walking from school to here she stopped at a convenience store along the way". Ruzek said.

"Mouse can you find out anything else?" Atwater asked.

"I couldn't find anything else, she doesn't have no other movements. No incoming or outgoing calls, she sent two text but that's pretty much". The tech answered.

"Who were they too?" Olinsky asked.

"One to Voight and the other to someone named Derek".

"Could be a boyfriend maybe". Antonio said.

"Can you trace the number of Derek?" Ruzek asked.

"One second and….he's still at the high school". Mouse said.

"Atwater with me we're gonna go talk to Derek". Antonio said.

"Alright". He said.

The two then leave just as Onlinsky's cell phone rings.

-Olinsky. The older man answers.

-She's awake. Voight said.

-Alright we're on the way.

He then hung up the phone and the other two people looked at him.

"Was that Voight?" Ruzek asked.

"Yeah, Jordan's awake".

Meanwhile

Jay and Erin had arrived to the store that Jordan was at earlier today they entered to see the store owner behind the counter watching tv.

"Can I help you?" The store owner asked.

"Yeah, Chicago PD was this girl in here earlier?" Erin asked showing Jordan's picture.

"Yeah I remember her, she comes in maybe once or twice a week. Real good kid, is she ok?"

"She was shot shortly after she left here". Jay answered.

"Oh my god".

"Was anyone following her? Did she look upset? Anything you can tell us". Erin said.

"I didn't see anyone else besides her it was a slow day. Just before she came in she was on her phone it looked like she was texting someone".

Jay looked around and saw the security cameras inside the store and out. "Does your cameras work by any chance?"

"Yeah I can get you the tapes you need one second".

The store owner then went to get the tapes just as Erin's phone rang.

-Yeah. She answered.

-Jordan's awake. Olinsky informed her.

-Alright when we're finished here we'll be on the way.

She hung up just as Jay looked at her. "Everything alright?"

"Jordan's awake".

The store owner then came back with the tapes from the cameras. "Here you are".

"Thanks". Jay said.

The two partners then left heading for Chicago Med.

Chicago Med

Voight was sitting in the chair that was still by his daughter's bed, he was starting to doze off when he heard a light groan coming from his daughter.

"Jordan? Jordan can you hear me?" Voight asked his daughter.

Jordan's eyes began to flutter open and when she blindly opened them she saw bright lights so she blinked a couple of times till her vision cleared, when she tried to move pain shot through her entire body as she cried out. She then slowly moved her head to see her father by her side.

"D-daddy?" Jordan asked, her voice was low and cracking.

"It's me sweetheart, you're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" His voice was soft.

"I was walking to the district, I stopped at the store next thing I know I'm being dragged to an ally and somebody started kicking me hard after that I'm on the ground holding my stomach. The pain kept getting worse I was in and out of it for a while till everything was black".

"Jo you were shot today, did you see who did it?"

"They were wearing a hood and a mask, I think he said something".

"What was it?"

"I think he said something about you paying for what you did then I was out of it". She then felt her lower lip tremble and tears burning in her eyes. "I'm sorry daddy I tried to fight them off but I couldn't they were too strong".

Jordan then held her arms out wanting to be held by her father who carefully brought her into his arms. "Hey you have nothing to be sorry for you hear me. You weren't the cause of this Jo".

"When can we go home? I don't like hospitals very much".

"Probably in about a day or so".

The young teen held onto her father as she gripped some of his shirt. "Don't leave me daddy".

He kissed the top of her head resting his cheek on her head. "Never".


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan laid in her father's embrace as she slowly fell asleep, her grip on her father's shirt was starting to loosen till it was out of her grip. Voight looked down at his little girl who had fallen back asleep so he gently laid her back into the bed and put the blanket over her. Just then there was a soft knock at the door so Voight went to open it to see Mouse, Olinsky, Ruzek, Jay, and Erin.

"How is she?" Erin asked, concerned for her sister.

"She'll be alright, Jordan's gonna make a full recovery". Voight answered.

"That's good to hear". Onlinsky says.

"What'd you find out?"

"She went to a convenience store after she left the school, then just as she left the store that's when she was shot". Jay explained.

"Any witnesses?"

"None, when Brett and Borelli picked her up they said whoever called it in left before they got there". Erin continued.

"Mouse anything from her phone".

"There were no incoming or outgoing calls, she sent two text but that was it". Mouse answered.

"I got the first text who was the second one too?"

"Someone named Derek".

"Antonio and Atwater are already on it". Olinsky said.

"I need some air".

Voight then left the team going outside leaving the team standing there, Erin decided to go after him.

"Hank, Hank". Erin called after the older man.

"What Erin?" He replies.

"You need to calm down and think about what you do before you do something you'll regret later".

"Trust me when I say this Erin I'm not gonna regret doing anything to the son of a bitch who did this to Jo".

"You need to think about Jordan and how she's gonna feel when or if you do something".

"All I'm thinking about right now is the fact that my daughter is laying in a hospital bed recovering from a gunshot. This was a personal attack on me and I'm not taking this lightly".

Before the brunet could reply Commander Crowley came up to the pair.

"Commander Crowley, what can I do for you?" Voight asked.

"I just heard about Jordan, how is she?"

"She's ok Dr. Rhodes said she'll make a full recovery".

"That's good to hear". She then sighed sadly. "Hank I wish I were here on better terms".

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry Voight but I'm taking you and your team off this case. You all are too personally involved".

"You're not taking me off this case".

"It's been done I didn't have a choice".

"I'm working this and I don't care what anyone says I'll take the heat later".

"I can't let you do that".

"Watch me".

Chicago Central High School

Antonio and Kevin have arrived to the high school and entered the front doors, they went straight to the office where they were met by the secretary.

"Hi can I help you".

"Yes ma'am, Chicago PD we were wondering if you had a student named Derek". Antonio says.

"What is this regarding".

"A student, Jordan Voight was shot on the way to the district she's in the hospital right now one of the last people she talked to was Derek".

"Oh my god, I can't imagine who would do such a thing. Jordan is such a sweet girl, nice to everyone, how is she?"

"She's doing alright. She's recovering now". Atwater said.

The secretary was typing when she found the student's name.

"We have one student named Derek. His name is Derek Underman, he's the same grade as Jordan".

"Do you know where we can find him?"

Before she went back to her computer she saw Derek coming into the office. "There he is".

The two detectives turned around to see a teenage boy around 15, he had jet black hair, ocean blue eyes, he was wearing a simple red t shirt with a blue plaid shirt, gray jeans, and black chucks.

"Derek Underman?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah". Derek replied.

"Chicago PD we like to ask you some questions".

Derek then took off running out of the school which caused Antonio and Kevin to run after him, the teen boy ran halfway down the block before Antonio tackled him to the ground.

"Let me go I didn't do anything". Derek said struggling.

"We'll be the judge of that now get up". Antonio said.

"What's this about?"

"Jordan Voight".

"I'd never hurt Jordan".

"Yeah and why's that".

"Because I love her".

Chicago Med

Commander Crowley left leaving Voight and Lindsay outside just then Olinsky came out.

"What's up Al?" Voight asked.

"Atwater just called they picked up Derek. His name is Derek Underman, sophomore at Chicago Central High same as Jordan". The older man replied.

"Alright get Mouse to get everything he can on this kid, Erin you and Jay stay here see if you can get Jordan to talk or see if she remembers anything".

"What about you?" Erin asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to this kid".

Before Olinsky or Erin could say anything Voight went back inside to see his daughter. Jordan was slowly starting to come too while Ruzek, Jay, and Mouse were outside her room they were quietly talking when Voight came up.

"Mouse get back to the office and get me everything you can on a kid named Derek Underman".

"You got it". The tech replied.

"Ruzek I want you and Olinsky go to the school question the students, teachers, everyone who knew Jordan and Derek".

"Got it Sarge". Ruzek says.

"Jay I already told Lindsay you two are gonna stay with Jordan, get her to talk see if she remembers anything".

"Right".

Voight then went in the room to see his daughter just waking up she tried to move but winced in pain.

"You alright kid". Voight asked.

"I'm fine it just hurts to move".

"Listen I gotta head to the office for a bit so Jay and Erin are gonna stay with you".

"Your gonna come back won't you?"

"Of course I will".

He then kissed his little girl's head just as she kissed his cheek. "I love you dad".

"I love you too sweetheart".

He then walked out of the room to see Erin and Jay there he quickly approached them.

"Nobody is to get in or out of that room unless they are the staff here or one of us".

"You got it". Jay said.

"I'm going to question this kid".

"Don't be too hard on him Hank". Erin said.

"We'll see".

He then left going back to the district after a couple minutes Jay and Erin went into Jordan's room.

"Hey Jo, how are you feeling?" Erin asked her sister.

"I'll be ok, it hurts to move". The teen answered.

"Jordan are you up for answering a couple questions". Jay says coming into the conversation.

"Yeah I guess so".

"Can you tell us about what happened after you left basketball practice".

"I was walking to the district but I stopped at the store on fifth street, I go there maybe once or twice a week. I text my dad to tell him I was on my way, then I text Derek to tell him where I was he sometimes walks with me but he stayed after school longer than I did. After i texted Derek I went in the store and got a soda and some chips then when I left I felt someone grab my arm and drag me to an alley". She then started to choke on a sob. "They threw me down and started to kick me I tried to fight back but the person was too strong he kicked me a few more times then I saw him pull something from his back pocket it was a gun, I begged him not to shoot me but he did then I think he said something I can't be too sure".

"Can you at least try to think about what he said". Erin said.

"I think he said something about my dad paying for what he did then I was out of it for a while, I started to hear faint voices I think I heard someone calling 911 after that I hear the paramedics it could have been Brett and Borelli from 51 they told me to hang on next thing I know I'm waking up here".

Erin saw the look on the teen's face and knew she was hiding something else. "Hey Jay do you mind if I talk to Jo alone for a minute".

"Sure I'll be right outside". He said.

He then left the room closing the door behind him leaving the two girls to talk.

"Jo, sweetie it's just me and you talking what you say to me I won't tell anyone unless you want me too".

"Not even my dad?"

"Not even him, there's something else about Derek isn't there?"

"Yeah there is but I haven't told my dad and you can see why".

"What's said between us stays between us".

"Derek's my boyfriend".

21st District

Antonio and Atwater are bringing Derek up to the interrogation room only ten minutes later Voight arrived and Trudy calls him.

"Hank hey how's Jordan doing?" Trudy asked.

"She's doing ok, Doc says she'll make a full recovery". He replied.

"That's good to hear".

He then excused himself to go upstairs to his unit and just as he entered Mouse had gotten up from his seat following him.

"Sarge I got the information on Derek like you asked".

"And what do you have for me".

"Full name is Derek Alexander Underman, born May 15, 2001 right at Chicago Med. Parents, Michael Underman, Lisa Underman. No siblings. He's a sophomore at Chicago Central, plays basketball, tennis, he's on the student government, on the honor roll list. No priors, no record, this kid is clean so are the parents".

"Did you get anything off of his phone?"

"Nothing much just a bunch a text, a few calls".

"Who were the text too?"

"Two were to his mom, one to his dad, and the rest to Jordan".

"What were he and Jo talking about?"

"A bunch of stuff but some of the text were interesting if I didn't know I'd say that they were in a relationship".

"I'll find out".

The older man then went off to the interrogation room, Derek was sitting across from Antonio and Kevin was standing just a few feet from the senior detective.

"So let's go back you said you loved Jordan, you two dating?" Antonio asked.

"Yes, we've been going out for almost a month it started out as a crush till I opened up to her". Derek replied.

"There's been a lot of texting going on between the two of you".

"What I can't check on her?"

"She texted you today right before she was shot telling you where she was, so why don't you tell me where you were".

"I was back at the school preparing for a game we have next week, sometimes I'll stay just an hour longer after I left school I went straight home. I did my homework and studies for three test".

"Did you know if Jordan had any enemies?" Kevin asked.

"Not that I know of".

"Kid do you know where Jordan is right now? She's in a hospital bed recovering from a gunshot and I really don't think you want her father in here talking to you right now". Antonio said.

"She made me promise not to tell".

"Tell what".

"I'm not breaking the promise I made to her".

"Derek I will charge you with withholding evidence don't think I won't".

Before the teen could speak again Voight opened the door, everyone could practically feel the tension in the air. Derek swallowed hard as he saw the older man but what really frightened him was the icy stare on his face.

"Atwater, Dawson you two are dismissed". Voight said.

Without another word the two left the room closing the door behind them leaving Voight alone with the teen boy.

"So Derek is it, I've been watching and I now know that you've been in a relationship with my daughter".

"We were gonna tell our parents we just wanted to wait for the right time to do it".

"I don't care about that right now I'll deal with that later right now you're gonna tell me what she promised you not to say".

"I'm sorry but I can't I'd be breaking her trust".

"Kid my patience is gone right now, my daughter is in a hospital bed after getting shot now I'm only gonna ask one more time or I'll force it out of you. What did you promise not to tell".

"You didn't hear it from me".

"Talk".

"Jordan's being bullied".

"By who".

"A couple of the guys from the football team, every chance they get they'd go for her".

"I want names".

"The first is Scott Michaels the second is Jeremy Johnson".

"You did good kid but I'm gonna tell you this one time, since your dating my daughter I'm gonna make one thing clear. You hurt her I hurt you. I make myself clear".

"Yes sir".

"Good now get out of here".

The teen boy didn't need to be told twice he was out of the room before Voight could blink.

Chicago Med

Erin was still was Jordan as they were talking.

"So how long have you and Derek been together?" Erin asked.

"Only a month, at first it was a crush but then it grew". Jordan replied.

"In a way I can see why you didn't tell your dad, he can be pretty intimidating".

Jordan chuckled. "Can be intimidating? He _is_ intimidating".

"I will agree with you on that he was like that when I was about your age".

Jay was outside the room when his brother Will had seen him.

"Hey man everything alright?" Will asked.

"Erin and I got protection detail right now, Jordan was shot today". Jay replied.

"I heard that I was gonna stop by to see her but I've been so busy".

"She's gonna pull through".

"Well she is a fighter like her old man".

"You got that right".

Just then Jay's phone rang. "One minute".

"It's ok I gotta go anyway but I'll check on Jordan later".

Jay nodded then answered his phone.

-Halstead. Jay answered.

-Jay see if Jordan will talk about a Scott Michaels and a Jeremy Johnson. Voight said.

-Alright.

The young detective hung his phone up and went back in the room just as the girls went quiet.

"What is it Jay". Erin said.

"Jordan do you know anybody by the names of Scott Michaels and Jeremy Johnson". Jay says.

Jordan's face went pale. "H-how do you know those names?"

"Jo take a deep breath and calm down". Erin said gently.

The teen did what she was told but her face was still pale, she felt as if she was going to throw up.

"Yeah I know those names, they're a couple of the guys on the football team at the school".

"What can you tell us about them".

"Promise you won't tell my dad please".

"Hey remember what's said in this room stays in this room, we won't tell nobody unless you want us too".

"They would mess with me every chance they get, I'd fight back all the time but sometimes Jeremy would hold me back while Scott hits and kicks me then they would switch. I try to avoid them all the time but they always find me. When I fought them I fought hard but it wasn't enough for just me to handle so one day after they beat me up I went to Derek he helped me and I told him what happened, I had him promise me he wouldn't say anything".

"Jo why not say something?" Jay asked.

"I don't know I guess I'm embarrassed about it, I mean a cop's kid gets beat up".

"Well next time tell us honey before something very bad happens". Erin said.

"Do you think my dad will be mad?"

"I don't know".

Jay's phone dinged so he excused himself from the room.

-The two kids might have had motive. Voight arrested their fathers. Michaels for murder and Johnson for drug possession. Mouse.

He then put his phone back in his pocket then went to get his partner.

"Hey Erin can I talk to you for a quick second". Jay said.

"Sure. We'll be right outside Jo". Erin says.

"Alright". The teen said.

The two partners went out of the room closing the door behind them leaving it slightly ajared.

"What's up".

"The two kids, Scott Michaels and Jeremy Johnson might have had motive for shooting Jordan".

"What kind of motive?"

"Voight arrested their fathers".


	4. Chapter 4

Jay and Erin were still outside of Jordan's hospital room talking quietly.

"What were they arrested for?" Erin asked.

"Mouse said that Michaels was arrested for murder and Johnson for drugs".

"Sounds like motive to me".

"Olinsky and Ruzek are on the way to the school now, I'll let them know how to talk too".

"Alright, I'm going back to see Jordan".

Jay nodded as he pulled his phone out and texted the new information to Adam, Erin then went back to check on her sister.

"Hey you still feeling ok". Erin says gently.

"Do you think my dad found out?" The teen asked.

"Probably you know he finds out anything".

"I was too embarrassed to tell him or anyone, I mean a cop's kid gets bullied the first thing they'll think is I'll run to my dad or one of you and tell. I didn't want them to think I'm some kind of a wimp or coward so I always fought back like my dad and Justin taught me". Jordan then bit on her lower lip to keep the sobs escaping her lips.

She missed her older brother terribly she remembered when he passed she cried for three weeks straight, she still cries about him. She then felt a couple tears come down her cheeks so she quickly wiped them.

"Hey what's wrong sweetie?" Erin brushed some hair off her forehead.

"I still miss Justin, I want him back. All I want is my brother back".

When Jordan began sobbing Erin went by her side and gently pulled her into a hug, Erin had also missed her brother as well. The older woman held the sobbing teen in sisterly hold as she stroked her hair back.

"Shh it's alright it's ok, it's gonna be alright. I know you miss Justin I do too but whenever you wanna talk just call me".

Jordan nodded then Dr. Charles knocked on the door.

"Come in".

The older doctor then came in just as Erin got up but Jordan held onto her hand.

"Hi Detective, Jordan how is everything today". Dr. Charles says.

"Good I just had a little break down but I feel better". Jordan replies with a smile.

"Could I ask why".

"I still miss my brother, it's only been a few months he passed but I still miss him".

"Ah I heard about Justin, I'm so sorry. How have you been coping with that".

"Whenever I feel upset or I miss him I'll sleep in his room, sometimes I'll look at his pictures. He taught me how to fight when I told him kids at school were picking on me".

"Why would the kids pick on you?"

"Mainly because my dad's a cop, they think because my dad is a Sergeant I'll run and hide behind him but I didn't I always fought back just the way Justin taught me".

"Jordan could I ask how do you feel since you've been shot?"

"To be honest I'm a little scared, everything happened so fast one minute I'm walking out of the store the next someone is dragging me to an ally and pushed me, they kicked me really hard then after that I heard a bang and felt more pain from my stomach. I never thought I'd get shot".

"The important thing is you're safe now and I'm pretty sure with your dad along with everyone else at the district you'll feel a lot safer".

"Yeah I will".

"If you will excuse me I have to go it was nice talking with you Jordan and I will check on you later".

"Ok Dr. Charles".

After he had left Jay had came back in. "Jo do you think you would feel up to answering just a couple questions?"

"Yeah I can do that".

Chicago Central High School

Olinsky and Adam had arrived just as the two were walking Adam's phone dinged signaling a text from Jay.

-Two students who might have motive, Scott Michaels and Jeremy Johnson. Voight arrested their fathers. Jay.

"Jay said two of the students might have motive, Scott Michaels and Jeremy Johnson. Voight arrested their fathers". Adam says.

"Michaels and Johnson, I remember them Michaels was convicted on murder got 25 to life. Johnson was convicted for drugs he got 15 years". Olinsky said.

"Sounds like the boys wanted to get back at Voight for putting their fathers in jail, best way to do it go after Jordan".

"So far we got motive, let's see if we can place them at the crime scene".

The two enter the high school and head for the office where they meet the secretary.

"How can I help you gentlemen". She says with a smile.

"Chicago PD, we were wondering if you had two students Scott Michaels and Jeremy Johnson". Olinsky replied.

"May I ask what this is regarding".

"We need to speak with them about Jordan Voight, we heard that they were bullying her".

"Say no more those two always do something to her every other day if not every day".

"What do you mean".

"Jordan had to go to the nurse quite a few times because of those boys, she went four times last month because of them. You don't think they had something to do with Jordan being shot do you".

"Were not sure yet".

"If you don't mind me asking, how is Jordan?"

"She's recovering well".

"That's good".

"Give me one second and I'll pull them from practice".

While the secretary called for the two boys the partners went out to the hallway.

"Voight is not gonna be happy about this". Ruzek says.

"You're telling me, so the boys beat Jordan up what's to say they didn't follow her jump her and shoot her".

"Sounds like a theory".

Just then two teenage boys approach, one was caucasian he was around 16, he was tall and muscular, he wore a red polo with black jeans, he had on red and black sneakers, his hair was a sandy blond color in a simple haircut. His eyes were a piercing green.

The other teen was also caucasian he was around 15, he was also tall and muscular, he wore a black polo with blue jeans, had on white sneakers, his hair was a jet black color. His eyes were a chocolate brown. Just then the secretary had came out.

"Detectives, here is Scott Michaels and Jeremy Johnson". She says.

"Whoa what are cops doing here?" Scott asked.

"We want to talk to you boys". Ruzek said.

"About what?" Jeremy replies.

"Jordan Voight".

"Can't believe she went to the cops about this". Scott said.

"Such a coward". Jeremy said.

"Hey! That's my goddaughter you're talking about". Olinksay said.

"Why don't we take this down to the precinct". Ruzek said.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Jeremy asked.

"Since you asked Jordan was shot".

"And you think we did it?" Scott asked.

"Did you?" Olinksay asked.

"No way".

"Why would we?"

"Let's take this down to the station and from there we'll call your parents".

The two partners put the two teen boys and headed for the station, after ten minutes they have finally arrived and the four headed inside. Olinsky and Adam put the teen boys in separate interrogation rooms, just then Voight went up to the partners.

"Did you get the boys?" He asked.

"Yeah they're in interrogation now". Ruzek said.

"Good I want first crack at them".

Before either man could speak Voight had walked off heading to one of the rooms, Scott was sitting in the chair quietly as he looked around and picked at his nails when the door opened he felt a chill go up his back. When he looked at Voight he felt as if he was gonna wet himself, he swallowed hard.

"W-Who are you?" Scott asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"I'm Jordan's father but in your case, I'm your worst nightmare".

Chicago Med

Jay and Erin were back in Jordan's room as they were asking her questions again.

"Jordan what would Scott and Jeremy do to you exactly?" Jay asked.

"Hit me, kick me, punch me, they jumped me a couple of times. Last month when I got that black eye Jeremy held me while Scott wailed on me, I've been to the nurse more times because of them".

"Jo I have to ask but did they ever force themselves on you?"

"Scott tried but I got him before he could do anything, Jeremy never tried anything".

"Jay I need a minute alone with Jo". Erin said.

"Ok".

He then left leaving the two alone once again. "Your mad I didn't say anything?" The teen asked.

"I'm a little disappointed but I also understand you wanted to keep it to yourself, that's something you don't want nobody to know. Not even your dad".

"I've been afraid to tell him".

"Why".

"Because if i tell him something like that he'll flip, I don't want him doing anything stupid because of me".

"He only does what he does to protect you".

"I know".

"Maybe there are some things that girls don't want to tell their fathers".

"I was thinking that, I guess you can say I was ashamed of telling him".

"Why would you feel ashamed? You didn't cause anything that happened to you".

"I can fight, I know how to defend myself, my entire family are cops, and I almost let myself get-" The teen was cut off by Erin.

"Hey you fought him off and ran before he could do anything to you".

"Do you think I should tell my dad?"

"Is that what you want?"

"In a way I do but in a way I don't".

"Well if you want to tell him you can but if you don't I'm pretty sure that's fine too".

"Could he come back? I want him here".

"I'll see what he's doing".

"Thanks Erin".

"Anytime Jo".

District 21- Interrogation Room

Scott sat across from Voight who had an icy stare on his face which frightened him.

"So Scott is it, why are you messing with my daughter?" Voight asked.

The teen boy looked in disbelief. "Why? You should know why it's because of you my dad's in jail".

"So in order to get back at me you decide to go after Jordan?"

"You got that right in my book seems only fair".

"What gives you the audacity to bring my kid into something that she wasn't even part of".

"It seemed only fair to me, you took my dad from me so I started picking on Jordan".

"Does that mean you're the one who shot her today?"

Scott then stopped. "What? I didn't shoot her".

"Where were you today between 4-5:30?"

"The football team had practice we didn't leave till 6. Look I may pick on Jordan but I would never do anything stupid like shooting her".

"I'm gonna check your story if it doesn't check out your in trouble. And I'm gonna make one thing clear to you and your buddy, if I hear either of you bothering my daughter again you both will see a side of me nobody likes understand me".

"Y-yes sir".

Voight then got up and went to the other interrogation room where Jeremy was sitting playing on his phone till it was snatched from his hands.

"Me and you are about to have a chat". Voight told Jeremy.

"Why? So you can arrest me like you did to my father". Jeremy shot back.

"You sound just like your buddy in there, picking on Jordan because I was the one to put your old man in jail".

"I did it to send a message".

"And what message would that be?"

"You mess with my family I mess with yours".

"Is that so".

"Yeah".

Voight then picked the teen boy up by the front of his shirt pinning him against the wall getting nose to nose with him.

"Come on tough guy do something, you beat my daughter so try someone like me. Hit me I dare you".

The teen boy didn't move so Voight roughly put him back in the chair. "That's what I thought. Now where were you between 4-5:30 this afternoon".

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because my daughter is in a hospital bed after being shot today that's why. Now Scott said that football practice didn't end till 6 were you there".

"I didn't shoot Jordan I may be mad at you but I'm no killer. And Scott's right football practice ended at 6 then I went home, did my homework and stayed there the rest of the time".

"I made one thing clear to your buddy now I'm gonna make it clear to you. If I hear that either of you were messing with Jordan you'll see a side of me nobody wants to see. I make myself clear".

"Crystal".

Voight then left the other room heading out to his office just as Antonio went up to him.

"Sarge the boys are telling the truth, football ended at 6 sharp both boys went home. Neither of them shot Jordan".

"So we're back to square one".

"We need Jo to tell us everything that happened".

"She did, she told me and I believe her".

"Do you think she could be hiding something from you? Something's she afraid to say?"

"If she is she's real good at hiding it".

Chicago Med

"Erin can I tell you something but don't tell my dad I'll tell him". The teen said.

"What is it Jo?"

"I think I'm being followed".


	5. Chapter 5

Erin was completely stunned at what the young teen said. "Jo why didn't you say something honey".

"I thought it was Scott and Jeremy messing with me but after a while I started to get notes in my locker or they would be taped to the front door at home".

"What kind of notes?"

"They would say that I should watch my back. That my dad would pay for what he did. I was gonna tell one of you but I got another note saying if I told anyone that I would die or something would happen to one of you guys".

"Jo it's sweet that you wanna look out for us but sweetie you should have told one of us whoever did this won't stop until we catch them".

"I know but I was scared I didn't want anything to happen to one of you".

Before Erin could speak again Voight had entered the room making Jordan turn her head away.

"Erin give me a minute with Jo". Voight said.

She nodded leaving the father and daughter alone.

"Dad I'm so so sorry for not telling you about Scott and Jeremy, I didn't want them to think I was a coward or something". Jordan said.

"It's alright Jo you think you're the first person to hide something from me? Justin always hid stuff from me and I always found out".

"So you're not mad?"

"No sweetheart".

"You might be after I tell you something else".

Voight then sat by his daughter and his voice got serious. "Jordan what are you talking about?"

"I think someone's been following me".

Erin was back in the hallway with Jay who handed her a cup of coffee. "Hey Jo say anything else". He says.

"She said she thinks someone's been following her, they've been leaving notes".

Jay raised his eyebrow. "And she's just now saying something?"

"Jay one of the notes said if she said anything to anybody they'll kill her or come after us, she was scared and wanted to protect us".

"Did Jordan say if she kept the notes or not?"

"No Voight came in before she could say anything else".

"Maybe he can get her to say if she kept them".

Voight was looking at his daughter, his face a mixture of anger and sadness. "Jordan why didn't you say something? Anything?"

"At first I thought it was Scott or Jeremy messing with me but then I started to get weird notes in my locker or at home. Dad you gotta believe me I was gonna tell one of you but when I saw the second note, it said if I said anything to anybody especially one of you they'll kill me or come after you guys. I wanted to say something but I was scared that something would happen". Jordan once again turned away from her father as sobs and tears began escaping. "I-I'm sorry daddy I wanted to tell someone but I was scared and didn't know what to do".

Voight always hated it when Jordan cried it always broke him inside, he then got on the bed and carefully brought her into his arms holding her protectively. He wished that he could shield her from all the evil in the world.

"Shh Jo shh it's alright everything's gonna be alright now". He soothed her.

After a couple minutes of crying Jordan's cries turned to soft hiccups she kept wiping her face trying to dry them of the tears.

"Jordan did you keep the notes?"

"Yeah they're in my desk drawer, it's the first one of the left side".

"I'll get Erin and Jay on it but Jo next time don't be afraid or scared to come to any of us about anything".

"I won't I promise".

He then kissed her head for a moment then placed her back on the bed and went out to the hallway to talk to the partners.

"Did she say anything?" Erin asked.

"Yeah she kept the notes in her desk drawer first one on the left, I want you and Halstead to go find them and bring them back to the office".

"What about you?" Jay asked.

"What about me?"

"I think what Jay is trying to say is what are you gonna do". Erin stepped in.

"I'm staying with Jordan if I'm needed back at the district I'll put Burgess and Roman on protection detail. Now get going".

The two just left and Voight went to find Maggie, he found her at the front desk just after a patient was brought in from the ambulance.

"Hey Maggie how long until Jo can be released?" He asked the head nurse.

"Let me page Dr. Rhodes for you".

"Thanks Maggie".

She then went to page Dr. Rhodes just as Sharon came up to him holding her clipboard.

"Hank how's Jordan doing?" Sharon asked.

"She's ok, Dr. Rhodes said she'll make a full recovery". He answered.

"That's wonderful to hear, if you or Jordan need anything let me know".

"Thanks Sharon".

Just then she walked away just as Dr. Rhodes came up. "Hank what can I do for you".

"I was wondering how long until Jordan can be released".

"Well we're gonna keep her a few days just to make sure everything checks out, we wanna make sure that the wound doesn't get infected or anything. Were also gonna have to wrap her ribs then once she goes home she's gonna need to rest for a good 3-6 weeks and it will be awhile before she can do any kind of sport or physical activity".

"Thanks doc I appreciate it".

"Your welcome, I'll get April to wrap Jordan's ribs".

The older man nodded just as the surgeon walked away.

Meanwhile

Jay and Erin were on their way to Voight's house so far the drive was quiet till Jay spoke up.

"Where do you think Jordan's mom is? I mean Voight, Jordan or you won't talk about her. I mean if she's around shouldn't she know about Jordan". Jay spoke.

"Um Jordan's mother Anna, she died when Jo was 5 months old. Anna was an FBI agent 15 years ago they were working on a case here in Chicago, Voight and his old team were helping them on an operation then after that he and Anna met for a drink one thing led to another 9 months later Jordan came. One day Hank was at home with Justin when the FBI came to the door, he knew what happened just by the look on their faces they gave Jordan to him and he's had her ever since. Jordan just knows that her mother died a hero protecting the city she loves and protecting her as well".

"Wow". The young detective was speechless.

Once they arrived to Voight's house they exited the car and went up to the front door to see another note.

"Another note". Erin states.

Jay then pulled it off the door and it read, 'I'll show you what happens when snitches talk'

"Who could Voight have pissed off that they would do this?"

"That's a very long list and that's a lot of people with motive, it could have been someone who he put away or we put away".

"We need to find out who before things get worse".

The partners enter the house and head up to the teen's room, when they got there it was a typical girl's room. The walls were a lavender purple color, there were posters, pictures and medals on the wall. In a corner of the room was a large bookcase that held books, a few basketball trophies, more pictures. Erin then went straight for the desk and went to the first top left drawer opening it to see the many notes.

"Found them".

Jay had went over to his partner as she dug out the many threatening notes, she passed them off to him and they both began reading a couple.

"Watch your back". Jay said from one.

"Your father will pay for what he's done". Erins read from another.

Jay kept going through them till he found the one. "If you tell anyone about this I will find you and get you. Then I'll go after your father and his team next".

"No wonder why she was scared to say anything, let's get these back and run these to see if Mouse can get any kind of fingerprints off them".

"Let's go".

The pair then left the house and quickly headed back to the district, once back at the district they went upstairs to see everyone sitting after the teen boys were released.

"Hey anything". Antonio speaks up.

"Jordan said she thinks someone is following her and whoever it is has been sending her threatening notes. One said if she told anyone that whoever it is will get her then come after all of us next". Erin speaks.

"Mouse see if you can get anything off the notes". Jay says to the tech.

The young tech was too wrapped up with the information on his computer, just then he started rubbing his chin then spoke.

"Jordan's 15 right". Mouse said.

"Yeah she turned 15 a few weeks ago why". Erin said.

"One of the guys Voight put away 15 years ago, Alexander Johnson he was released from prison just a few weeks ago. Around the time Jordan turned 15".

"It does make sense, Voight arrested him when Jordan was just a baby and Jeremy's the same age. So he figures when he gets out of jail he'll go after Jordan to get back at Voight for putting him in jail and missing 15 years of his kid's life". Kevin said.

"Mouse get his address, Jay with me. Erin you go update Voight at the hospital". Antonio says.

"Alright". Erin replies.

"Just sent the address to your phones". Mouse said.

Once Antonio, Jay, and Erin left Olinsky had went over to the tech. "See what else you can find on him".

The tech had began typing for a couple moments and stopped. "Alexander Johnson, a couple accounts of assaults, one account of assault with a deadly weapon, a few accounts of aggravated battery". The tech then stopped and his eyes froze at the next few words.

"Something wrong Mouse". Adam asks.

"He also has a few accounts of stalking".

Chicago Med

Voight was back in his daughter's room watching her as she sleep when he looked at the door he kept expecting Justin to walk through with Olive and Daniel but sadly no. When he looked at his daughter's face while she slept she looked so fragile like a little girl again he wished it was him in the bed instead of her. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard soft knocking on the door he looked over to see Erin.

"Hey what do you got". He said.

"We may have a suspect, Alexander Johnson he got out of prison a few weeks ago around the time Jordan turned 15. You arrested him 15 years ago when Jordan was a baby, his son Jeremy is the same age as Jordan what if he did this because you arrested him and he missed out on 15 years of his son's life". She said repeating what Antonio had said.

Before the older man could reply they heard Jordan scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Erin and Voight were outside of Jordan's room talking, she had gave the new information to the older man and before he could speak they heard Jordan scream. The teen girl was thrashing in her bed from a intense nightmare when Voight and Erin rushed into the room going on each side of her.

"Jordan, Jo wake up sweetheart wake up it's a dream it's just a dream". Erin says gently shaking her.

"Jo wake up it's alright, you're safe wake up it's all a dream it's alright you're alright just wake up". Voight tries.

After a couple of moments Jordan's eyes had shot open she frantically looked around remembering she was in the hospital, her eyes caught side of her father and surrogate sister.

"It's alright Jo you're alright, you're safe. Erin and I are here, nobody's gonna hurt you". Voight says gently as he brushed some hair back.

Jordan held her arms out wanting to be held by her father, she didn't care if she was 15 she wanted to be held by her father. Ever since she was a little girl Jordan had always felt safe and protected in her father's arms. She grabbed some of his shirt and buried her face into his chest seeking comfort.

Meanwhile

Antonio and Jay were on there way to Alexander Johnson's house, when they pulled up they had seen Jeremy in the driveway playing basketball with a teenage girl, the house was a one story house the partners exited the car heading towards the house. Jeremy had seen the two approaching the house.

"I thought you were finished with me". Jeremy said.

"Were not here for you Jeremy, where's your father". Jay replied.

"Why he didn't do it I know he didn't".

"We just want to talk to him is he here". Antonio speaks up.

"He's inside but I know he didn't do it".

Just then a short woman in her late forties, came out dressed in a sky blue t shirt, black jeans, sandals, she had her long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Jeremy, Jess it's time to come in". The woman said.

The two kids had went inside the house just as she came down from the porch. "Can I help you gentlemen".

"Yes ma'am, Chicago PD we were wondering if Alexander was home". Jay spoke.

"Can I ask what this is about".

"Earlier this afternoon our Sergeant's daughter was shot we believe that he could have done it".

"He's not here ever since he got out of prison he's been home a few times, Alex kept talking about getting even with someone but he never said who".

"Do you know where he is right now?"

Before she could speak she had seen Alex come up. "Here he comes now".

The two partners turn to see a man in his early to late forties approach wearing a simple black jacket with it zipped up, wearing light blue jeans with dirt smeared into them, he wore boots that were caked in mud.

"Alexander Johnson". Jay asked.

"Yeah who's asking". Alex replied.

"Chicago police".

Alex then took off running down the street causing the two men to chase after him till Jay got right behind him knocking him down.

"Get off me man I'm clean". Alex said struggling.

"This could have been really easy but you had to run". Antonio said.

"Whatever it is I didn't do. I'm clean".

"We don't care about your drug problem what we have a problem with is you making threats against a 15 year old girl who's my Sergeant's daughter".

"Ah so you work with Hank Voight now".

"Get your ass up". Jay said pulling him up.

"Let's take a ride down to the station".

The partners then brought him back to the car and headed back to the district. Jay then texted Erin that they picked up Alex.

Chicago Med

Erin sat next to her sister and gently caressed her cheek as she slept in her father's arms, just then her phone buzzed signaling a text message. She pulled her phone out to see a message from Jay.

-Picked up Johnson on the way to the station now. Jay.

"Hank, Jay and Antonio picked up Johnson they're on the way to the district now". Erin says quietly.

The older man had gently put his daughter back on the bed and began leaving the room confusing Erin who started to chase after her father figure.

"Where are you going?"

"To question him that's where".

"Hank the guys got it right now Jordan needs you".

"I need to find this guy and make him pay for what he did to Jo!"

"I understand that but can't you wait till later?"

"No you're gonna stay with Jo".

Before she could speak another word he took off and Erin sighed.

21st District- Interrogation Room

Jay and Antonio were across from Alex who had a pissed off look on his face.

"Look I didn't shoot anyone today so just let me go". Alex said.

"So why don't you tell us where you were this afternoon between 4-5:30". Antonio says.

"At home with my wife and daughter".

"No you weren't she said you haven't been home a few times since you got out a few weeks ago".

"She also mentioned about getting revenge on someone but wouldn't say who". Jay added.

"My guess would be you got out then started to stalk the daughter of our police Sergeant, then you start sending her threatening notes and once you got your chance today you followed her from school to the convenience store on fifth street you dragged her to the alley you kicked her so hard she has four bruised ribs and finally you shot her leaving her to die". Antonio spoke.

"What? No I don't even own a gun so how would I shoot anyone and I've never been to a convenience store on fifth". Alex replied.

"So where were you between 4-5:30".

"At the bar".

"Can anyone corroborate your story".

"Yeah the bartender he cut me off after my sixth drink, I walked home".

"Your wife mentioned that you wanted to get revenge on someone, who is that someone".

"It was all talk, I was angry".

"I'm not gonna ask again, who is it".

"Alex you can either tell us or tell Voight your choice". Jay says.

"I admit I wanted to get revenge on him for 15 long years".

"Alex if you don't tell us we can charge you".

"For what?"

"Stalking, harassment, assault and battery, and attempted murder".

"I'm telling you it wasn't me".

Before anyone else could speak the door opened revealing Voight, the two detectives then got up leaving the room just as the older man entered the room shutting the door behind him.

"Alex Johnson been a long time". Voight said.

"Hank Voight long time no see". Alex said.

"I couldn't help but overhear, you wanting me revenge on someone. Let me ask is that someone me?"

"I admit I did want revenge on you for years but I'm past all that".

"Alex you don't want to test my patience right now. My daughter, my _15 year old daughter_ is lying in a hospital bed with bruised ribs and with a hole in her side from being shot now don't make me ask again, who did you want revenge on".

"Just some guy I owed money too he ripped me off before I got sent away.

"I want a name".

Alex had stayed quiet so Hank moved towards him picking him up by the front of his shirt pinning him to the wall getting nose to nose with him. "Now what did I say about testing my patience".

"Don't make me say he'll kill my family".

"Give me a name and I give you my word they stay safe".

"How can I trust your word?"

"When I give people my word I keep it".

"Andrew McCall, I made a deal with him years ago I paid him then I find out he ripped me off I wanted to get him back for it. I would never in my life hurt a kid when I got two of my own".

Voight then let go of the man. "Now I'm gonna make one thing clear to you just like I made clear with Jeremy. He stays away from Jordan for the rest of the school year he doesn't go anywhere near her, I find out he's been even five feet near her he's gonna see the side nobody wants to see. The only time he can be around her is if they have class together other than that he stays as far away from her as possible. Am I clear".

"Yeah I'll make sure Jeremy stays away from Jordan".

"Good now get out of here".

Alex then left the room just as Voight heads back to the hospital to check on his little girl.

Chicago Med

Jordan was still resting as Erin sat by her side, she had begun dozing off but was jolted awake when she heard shouting coming from the hallway.

"Where is she? I know she's here!" A man's voice yelled.

"Sir I need you to calm down and tell me who your looking for". Maggie said calmly.

"I'm looking for my niece, she's 15 and her name is Jordan Voight".

"And are you family?"

"I'm her uncle on her mother's side".

"What's your name?"

"Josh. Josh Carter".

Erin then stepped out of the room. "I got this Maggie". She tells the head nurse. She then nodded and went back to work while Erin dealt with Josh.

"Your Anna's brother, Josh I think I remember you". Erin says.

"And who are you? Where's Jordan?" Josh demanded.

"I'm Erin Lindsay, I work with Hank Voight he's Jordan's father".

Josh scoffed. "I knew he was nothing but trouble the moment he met Anna, I told her many times to not get involved with him but she didn't listen".

"Hank didn't cause your sister to die she was killed in the line of duty and he didn't cause what happened to Jordan either".

"He might as well have my sister's dead and now my niece is in the hospital that man is nothing but trouble".

"Hey! Hank has been a damn good father to Jordan for the past 15 years he's done everything in his power to protect her just as well as me and the rest of my team".

"Yeah and look at where it got her in a hospital bed".

Before Erin could say anything Voight just showed up. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk". Erin says, she left going back into Jordan's room.

Josh turned around to face Voight. "Hello Hank it's been a long time".

"Your Anna's younger brother, Joshua".

"It's Josh and you wanna explain why the hell I am just now hearing about Jordan".

"Listen Josh let's take this outside".

The two men then went outside and Josh was fuming, once they were away from the entrance they began talking.

"You wanted to talk so talk".

"I just heard about Jordan earlier this afternoon and I've been working my ass off to find out who did this don't dare you even dare try and pin this on me".

"Then who do I pin it on? Huh? First my sister gets involved with you and she dies now my niece is in a hospital bed from a gunshot".

"Who told you about Jordan?"

"I have friends who keep an eye on her while I'm not around".

"You have people keeping eyes on my daughter?"

"Yeah".

Voight then kneed Josh in his stomach causing him to fall to the ground. "Now I'm only gonna ask you this one time only. Where were you today between 4-5:30 this afternoon?"

"You think I did it? Why would I shoot my own niece?"

"Josh I'm not gonna ask again because if I have to things will get real ugly".

"I was at work".

"Where?"

"Screw you".

Voight then roughly picked the younger man up off the ground getting in his face. "You wanna do something for Jordan? Then tell me where you were this afternoon between 4-5:30 don't make me tell you what'll happen if I ask again".

"I'm not saying another word till I talk to my lawyer then I'm suing your ass for custody of Jordan".

"I'm gonna make one thing perfectly clear Josh, if I see or hear you were around my daughter I will make your life a living hell".

Just then Olinsky, Atwater, Jay, Antonio, and Ruzek shows up to see Voight still holding Josh and they all rush over.

"Everything alright here?" Olinsky asked.

"Yeah fine take him down to the station keep him locked in the cell till I get back there I'm going to see Jo".

Atwater and Ruzek then took Josh bringing him over to their car putting him in the back and got in heading back to the district, leaving Olinsky, Jay, and Antonio with Voight.

"Who was that?" Jay asked.

"Jordan's uncle". Voight answered.

"We didn't know you had a brother". Antonio says.

"I don't that's her uncle on her mother's side".

"Who's her mother?"

"She was an FBI agent she got killed in the line of duty when Jordan was only 5 months old, Josh never liked my relationship with his sister and he never liked the fact that he didn't get custody of Jordan".

"Do you think he could have done it".

"I don't know".

Erin was back by her sister's side just as the young teen was starting to wake up.

"Hey Jo how are you feeling". Erins says.

"I'm ok where's my dad". Jordan replies.

"He's outside talking with your uncle".

Jordan's face fell into a state of shock and fear. "Y-you don't mean Josh do you".

"Yeah why is there something wrong".

"Erin you can't let him take me please don't let him take me. Can you get my dad please I want my dad".

When the teen started to freak this caused Erin to get suspicious and went over to her. "Jo is there something you wanna say about Josh".

"I want my dad".

"Jo, sweetie I will get him for you just as you tell me what's wrong".

"Josh came over for a visit when I was eight, Justin was watching me while you and my dad were at work. I was in the living room with Josh and Justin was in the kitchen making lunch, he told me that he'd take me from my dad then just as he was leaving he said if I told anyone he'd make me regret it". Her voice began to crack and her lower lip wobbled. "I was only a little kid I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not all I know is that I don't want him to take me from my dad".

"Hey hey listen to me Jo nobody is gonna take you from your father and I mean nobody, not if he or any of us has to say about it".

"Can you just get my dad I just want my dad".

"Alright I can get him".

Erin then walked out and Voight was just walking back through the front door.

"Hank it's Jordan she needs you".

"Everything alright?"

"She's too upset to really say anything but when she was eight Josh came for a visit, he told her that he was gonna take her from you".

The older man had clenched his fist together and walked in to see his daughter. Jordan looked at the door to see her father. "Dad please don't let him take me please".

He then moved to her bringing her carefully into his arms holding her closely and gently stroking her hair back. "I'll never let anybody take you from me. Not now. Not ever".


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan laid in her father's arms for what seems like hours as she began telling the events

from the day of Josh's visit

 _*_ _Flashback_ _*_

 _7 years ago_

 _A young Jordan was in the living room watching tv just as her older brother, Justin got up from his seat on the couch._

" _So Jo what do you want for lunch today?" Justin asked his sister._

" _Grilled cheese please"._

" _Grilled cheese it is kiddo"._

 _He ruffled her hair then went into the kitchen, she went back to her coloring book after a few minutes there was a knock on the door._

" _Justin! There's someone at the door". Jordan called to her brother._

 _The elder man walked from the kitchen to the front door, he looked out the window to see Josh holding a small gift bag. He sighed knowing he never got along with the man, he also knew that Josh only came around when their father wasn't. He then opened the door._

" _Hello Josh". Justin said, his voice held no emotion._

" _Justin where's your father?" Josh replied._

" _At work, what are you doing here?"_

" _I can't see my niece?"_

" _Not when our father isn't here you can't, Josh you know the rules with him you can see Jo when he's around"._

" _Do you honestly think I care about your father's stupid rules? I see my niece when I want to see her not when your father says I can!"_

 _When Josh raised his voice it caught the eight year old's attention which pissed Justin off._

" _Hey you do not come in here and yell, you especially do not yell around Jordan"._

" _Relax I won't be long after I see her I'm leaving Chicago for a bit"._

" _You do one thing to hurt her you ain't walking out of here fully intact"._

" _Just like your father"._

 _Justin growled just as Josh went in to see his young niece, the elder Voight sibling stood in the doorway of the kitchen to keep an eye on both his sister and Josh. Josh turned around and glared over at Justin._

" _Do you mind?"_

" _Actually yeah I do mind". Justin then looked at his young sister. "Jo I'll be in the kitchen kiddo"._

" _Ok". She said._

" _Josh I'll be listening"._

 _Once Justin was back in the kitchen Josh pulled out the small gift bag and pulled a stuffed cheetah._

" _I got this for you, I know how much you like cheetahs so I got this for you". Josh says to his niece, handing her the toy._

" _Thank you"._

 _Josh's voice got serious but kept it a little gentle. "One day when you're old enough I'll take you away from all this"._

" _Even from my daddy?" Her voice began to get shaky._

" _Yeah I'm gonna take you as far away from here and we'll live somewhere very nice maybe California, Florida, somewhere away from Chicago"._

" _But I don't wanna go"._

" _Don't worry we're not leaving now but once you're old enough we'll go somewhere just the two of us"._

" _No I don't want too, I wanna stay here with Justin, Erin and my daddy"._

" _I gotta go now but you don't tell anyone what I told you understand me"._

 _Jordan nodded just as Josh got up from the seat, "I mean it Jo you don't tell anybody or else"._

 _Once Josh left the eight year old went to find her brother who just came from the doorway of the kitchen, Justin hoisted his little sister up into his arms holding her. He felt her shaking like a leaf._

" _I don't wanna leave Justin, I like it here. Don't let him take me please"._

" _Don't worry Jo we won't let nobody take you from us, besides he'll have to answer to dad and I don't think he wants to do that"._

" _He's scared of daddy?"_

" _You could say that"._

" _I don't wanna go away"._

" _You won't ever have to I promise"._

 _*Back to reality*_

"I thought he was joking because I was a naive little kid and I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not, heck I didn't know that Justin was listening in at all. The only thing I know is that I don't want him to take me from everyone". Jordan said, she was still clinging onto her father for dear life.

"Well I can say one thing that is nothing but the truth, he's not taking you anywhere and he ain't ever gonna come around you again". Hank tells his daughter.

"Thanks daddy". Jordan then buried her face into his neck.

Erin's phone began ringing and she went out to take the call.

-Lindsay. Erin answered.

-Erin, Commander Crowley is here at the District she wants to talk Voight now. Antonio says.

-Alright I'll tell him.

She then hung up her phone and went back to her surrogate father and sister, when she reached the outside of the hospital room she looked to see Hank still by his daughter's side as he was calming her. Erin hated to pull them apart but she didn't have a choice. She then knocked on the door getting the attention of the father and daughter.

"Hank can I talk to you for a sec".

"Sure".

He then kissed Jordan's head and left the room with Erin, they went outside because Erin didn't know how Voight would act after she tells the news.

"What's up".

"Antonio called Commander Crowley is down at the District and she needs to talk to you now".

"She wants to talk to me she can come back here because I'm not leaving Jordan's side".

"Hank you need to talk to her beside don't you have to talk to Josh".

"Oh I'm doing more than talking to him".

"Do you want me to stay with Jo?"

"No, I'll have Burgess and Roman stay with her as of right now she's in protective custody until we find out who this is".

"Well we need to get Jo out of here right now when Jay and I went to the house to look for the notes, we found another one on the door".

She pulled the note from her pocket and handed it over and Voight read it, 'I'll show you what happens when snitches talk'.

"We got the others from the desk drawer Hank you can see why she didn't tell us, she was scared and didn't know what to do. One of the other notes said if she said anything to anyone somebody will go after her then us".

"Who has the notes now?"

"Mouse we gave them to him to see if he can get fingerprints off them".

Before Voight spoke again Burgess and Roman showed up in their patrol car then exited approaching the two.

"You asked for us Sarge". Burgess said.

"Yeah the two of you are on protection detail, from this moment on Jordan doesn't leave your sight for anything if she needs me you call me. Nobody gets in or out of her room unless they or one of us or one of the hospital staff. If there is a change in her condition I am to be notified ASAP. Any questions".

"No sir". They said.

"I'll go tell her".

When the older man wasn't in earshot anymore that's when Roman spoke up. "How bad is this?"

"Very bad Sean". Erin answered.

Voight was heading back to his daughter's room she was watching tv when he reentered the room.

"Hey sweetheart I have to tell you something".

"Is everything alright?"

"I have to go back to the District for a bit so Burgess and Roman are gonna stay here as your protection detail. If you need me I'm one call away".

"Alright".

He then kissed her head one last time. "I love you daddy". She says.

"I love you too sweetheart".

He then left the room and bumped into Sharon. "Hey Sharon I'm posting two officers outside of Jordan's room and I don't want nobody in or out of her room except for our people".

"Alright".

"And would it be possible if I could ask for an emergency discharge for Jo, she's in protective custody now".

"Say no more I'll talk it over with Dr. Rhodes".

"Thanks Sharon".

"Your welcome".

The older man then left the hospital going back out to Erin, Burgess and Roman.

"Alright you two get to Jo's room". He tells the two partners.

"Yes sir". They said.

Once they went inside he looked over at Erin. "Let's go".

The two head for his car and head back to the District, during the drive it was quiet till Voight spoke up. "I didn't know it would be hard".

"Didn't know what would be hard?"

"Being a cop and a father, trying to keep your work life separate from your personal life but somehow it never works. I do everything in my power to protect Jordan and I did the same for Justin look where it got them, Justin's gone and Jo's in the hospital".

"Hey you didn't know that would happen to either of them and you're the best damn father I have ever met in my life. Your a great father for Jordan, for me and for Justin, you've always kept us safe and protected".

"Thanks Erin, you and Jo are all I have now. I can't lose either of you".

"You won't I promise".

They finally arrive to the District and go inside just as they entered the doors Platt signed for them to turn around, they turn to see Commander Crowley there.

"I'll take care of this you go upstairs". Voight tells Erin.

She nodded and did as told, Voight then entered the small office to talk with the Commander.

"You wanted to talk". He says.

"Yes I did, I thought I told you I'm taking you and your team off this case". She replied.

"And I told you that I'm finding out who did this to my daughter, I'll take the heat later for it".

"Hank I'm worried that If you stay on this case you won't be mentally stable, you'll lose control and do something you will regret later".

"Believe me when I find who did this I won't regret anything, now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to someone else now".

He then left leaving the Commander sighing, he then went down to where the cage was. When he got down there Josh was sitting in it yelling for a lawyer just as Antonio was there.

"Antonio I got it from here" Voight tells his detective.

"Right". Antonio replies.

He then walked towards the steps just as Voight pulls his back by his elbow. "Have Mouse get me everything he can on Josh Carter".

"You got it".

Antonio the left leaving just Voight and Josh in the room.

"Hey I want my lawyer". Josh demands.

"Only the guilty wants a lawyer so tell me Josh are you guilty?"

"I didn't shoot Jordan, why in god's name would I shoot my niece?"

"Because she told me when you visited seven years ago you said that you would take her from me and if she said anything she would regret it".

"I didn't mean that part".

"I bet you also didn't mean for Justin to hear it either".

"Hank I want my lawyer".

"Tell me where you were this afternoon from 4-5:30".

"Screw you. And once I get full custody of Jordan you'll never see her again".

"That so?"

Voight then walked over and opened the gate stepping inside shutting it behind him.

"If you lay one finger on me I'll sue you for police brutality".

"Well I'm not a cop right now you see right now I'm a father and a very pissed off father at that. And I'm only gonna ask you one more time before things get very bad for you, where were you today between 4-5:30?"

"Screw you".

Voight then sucker punched Josh in the midsection hard making him fall to his knees.

"I'm not gonna ask again Josh".

"Screw...you".

The older man then kicked Josh in the ribs making him lose his breath.

"I got all night you may not".

Up in the office area everyone was at their desk just as Antonio came up, he then went over to the young tech. "Mouse, Voight said get any information you can on the name Josh Carter".

"Alright".

He then began typing quickly getting the information and after a few minutes he got it.

"I got it".

"What'd you get". Olinsky says from his desk.

"His name is Joshua Carter, born May 15th 1977. He had one older sister, Anna died in the line of duty working for the FBI. Both parents deceased. No wife, no kids. He works construction in Michigan but the company is out of Chicago. All though he does have a record".

"What for". Jay replies.

"A few DUI charges, a couple for...stalking, battery, assault with a deadly weapon, domestic battery, this is seriously one angry guy".

"And he wants to take Jo from Voight? Not a chance". Atwater says.

"But why was he never convicted?" Ruzek asked.

"The victims wouldn't testify, two of them dropped the charges".

"Does it say why". Olinsky asked.

"No and you can't ask any of them because they live in Michigan".

"When need to get him talking". Jay said.

"I think Voight is way ahead of you right now". Erin said.

Voight was still with Josh in the cage this time Josh is handcuffed to the side of the cage as he held his head down trying to catch his breath after being kicked repeatedly in the midsection.

"I'm no doctor but I think you might have some bruised ribs just like Jordan has". Voight says.

"I...didn't...hurt...Jordan". Josh says between breaths.

"Then tell me where you were between 4-5:30 this afternoon".

"I was just coming into the city for work, one of my people who watches Jordan called me at 6 to tell me what happened to her I went to all the hospitals in Chicago to find her".

"Why do you have people watching my daughter?"

"Because I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, from the minute Anna met you I knew you were trouble she didn't listen to me when I told her everyday to stay away from you now she's dead and now my niece is in a hospital because of you".

"You're gonna listen to me very carefully Josh, one I didn't cause your sister to die what happened to your sister was an accident in the field that had nothing to do with me. Two, just because you don't like me doesn't mean you can try and take my daughter from me. Now this next thing I'm only telling you this once, your gonna leave Chicago and never come back. I don't ever wanna see or hear you in my city again, I don't wanna see or hear you around my daughter ever again. If I ever hear or catch you in my city or around Jordan, I'm gonna take you on a ride you won't come back from. Am I clear".

"Crystal".

"Good".

Voight then uncuffed the younger man then watched him holding his stomach heading out the door but before he could leave Erin came down.

"Hey Josh you got some more explaining to do before you leave". Erin says.

She brought over the files to Voight then went to get Josh. "You're not going anywhere pal".

When Voight read over the files he felt his blood boiling even more. "Get his ass upstairs Erin". He says.

"No problem". She then roughly drags the injured man up the steps. Just then Voight's phone rings.

Chicago Med

Jordan was asleep in her room while Burgess and Roman were still standing outside her room, the two kept their guard up the whole time scanning the room. Sharon was at the Nurse's station just when Dr. Rhodes came by.

"Dr. Rhodes just the person I wanted to talk too". Sharon says going to the surgeon.

"What can I do for you Ms. Goodwin". He replies.

"Hank wants an emergency discharge for Jordan, she's in protective custody now. I think we should discharge her for her safety".

"I see his point in wanting to protect her and all but I can't do it because she's not fully healed she just had surgery only a few hours ago. If something were to happen the stitches could bust open, her ribs could get worse than what they already are".

"Connor you have to see it from his point of view, not only is he a police Sergeant but he is also a father he will do anything to protect his daughter. Now place yourself in his shoes wouldn't you do the same".

The young surgeon stayed quiet for a moment. "Alright but just for the record I don't like it I still say she should be here for a couple more days so we can monitor her".

"I'm sure she'll be ok".

"Let's discharge her in the morning right now let her rest".

"Alright I'll call Hank to let him know".

Once he had left the director had pulled her phone out and called Voight.

-Voight. Voight answered.

-Hank It's Sharon, I just spoke with Dr. Rhodes were discharging Jordan in the morning.

-Thanks again Sharon.

-Your welcome.

She then hung up and went back to work. Jordan was in the room she began whimpering from a nightmare, Burgess had heard the whimpering so she entered the room just as Roman followed her.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked quietly.

"She's obviously having a nightmare I'm gonna wake her up". Burgess replied.

She then gently shook the teen girl. "Jordan, honey wake up it's just a dream it's alright, you're alright. Your safe Jo you're alright".

After a couple moments Jordan awoke with a start she looked around and remembered her father and Erin had left.

"Hey it's alright Jo, you're alright". Roman says gently.

"C-can you get my dad? I want my dad". Jordan said with a shaky voice.

"I'll call over now".

"Kim will you stay with me".

"Of course I will". Burgess replies with a smile.

District 21- Interrogation Room

Josh held an ice pack to his eye as he waited on someone to enter the room, Jay and Kevin then enter the room holding the files.

"So Josh we're gonna have another talk". Jay says.

"I'm not saying a word till I talk to my lawyer". Josh replied.

"You're not under arrest it's just a conversation". Kevin said.

"Let's talk". Jay said.


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin and Jay were across from Josh who was still nursing a black eye, Voight and Erin were watching from behind the glass.

"So Josh you have one nasty temper". Jay said looking at the file.

"Yeah so what". Josh replied.

"You thought that you were gonna stroll into town get Jordan and leave, I mean after all you did threaten to take her didn't you". Kevin said.

"Yes I did say that I just don't trust Voight".

"Why's that".

Josh scoffed. "Your kidding right, he's a cop and cops make enemies all the time and I blame him for what happen to Jordan. The only thing I want to do is to take care of my niece and to make sure she's safe at all times, not running around here with a target on her because of him".

"He didn't pull the trigger that shot Jordan". Jay said.

"He might as well have".

"Why do you have so much hate towards Voight?"

"Back when my sister was alive the two had a relationship, I knew from the minute he came around he was bad news I warned Anna all the time that he was bad news but she never listened to me. After a few weeks they slept together she finds out she's pregnant with his child she wanted to stay with him, 9 months later she has Jordan I was ecstatic. Then when Jordan was only 5 months old Anna died and he gets custody, I made a vow that when my sister died I would do everything in my power to protect my niece even if it means taking her from that son of a bitch".

Voight and Erin were still watching from the window when she had spoken up, "Do you think he had something to do with the shooting?"

"I don't know he didn't get in town till after 6 so it could have been someone he has keeping eyes on Jo and I'm about to find out".

Just as he left the room going into the interrogation room he was stopped by Antonio.

"Hey Roman just called Jordan wants you".

"Alright see what Josh will say about the people he has watching Jordan, I'm going back to the hospital".

"Laura and the kids are on the way to see her, I didn't say anything but that she's in the hospital".

"Hank you don't think that whoever this is will go after anybody else, whoever this is got Jo do you think this could be personal or could this be an attack on the whole team. They could go after Antonio's family, Jay's brother, anybody". Erin speaks up.

"Until we know absolutely for sure everybody's family goes into protective custody as of now".

"Done".

"I'll be back".

He then left the District and just as he was going down the stairs Trudy had quickly stopped him.

"Hey Hank". She calls out.

"Yeah". He replied.

"Mind if I ride with you to check on Jordan?"

"Sure".

The older woman quickly grabbed her belonging and headed out with Voight, during the drive to the hospital the ride was silent when Voight spoke.

"I remember when Jo was just a little girl, when I worked nights she always gave Justin a hard time about going to bed until she either heard me or saw me so he would call me and I talk to her then to help him out I would leave my jacket so that way Jo would be able to sleep at night it helped her knowing I'd come home to her and Justin. The second she woke up every morning she came right into my arms and I told her all the time I'm home, I'd always come home to my little girl".

"I still remember the day you first brought her to the District, she was what six or seven it was a Saturday you guys were called in for a double homicide, Justin wasn't home you couldn't get a babysitter on the last minute so you brought her with you I offered to watch her for you while you guys did your thing, she used to be a shy and quiet little girl then as she got older she became more like you except a girl".

"The guy who did this will wish he never met me and wished he never heard the name Voight".

Chicago Med

The two had just arrived and headed to Jordan's room they saw Roman outside her door and Burgess in the room calming the teen girl.

"Hey everything alright". Voight says to the patrolman.

"She woke up with a nightmare immediately asked for you". Roman replied.  
"I got it from here, you and Burgess go take a break".

"Alright".

Sean then went to go get some coffee while Trudy and Voight entered the room, Kim was holding Jordan in a sideways hug they looked over to see the two Sergeants enter the room.

"Hey Burgess let's give them some privacy". Trudy says.

"Alright". Kim replies.

Trudy then went over to quickly hug the young girl carefully. "I'm glad your ok Jo".

"Thanks Aunt Trudy". The young teen gave a small smile.

After another couple moments Trudy and Burgess left the room giving the father and daughter some privacy.

"So how's my girl doing". Voight says to his daughter.

"I'm scared dad, I don't wanna be scared and I don't wanna keep having nightmares". Jordan replies.

"Hey it's normal to feel scared you been through something very traumatic, when we go out for cases and sometimes we don't know how they end I get scared".

Jordan seems surprised at her father's words. "You get scared?"

"Yeah all the time, sometimes I don't know if I'll come home to you or not. Jo it's alright to feel scared sometimes and it's gonna take time for the nightmares to go away, if you want I can schedule something with Dr. Charles so you can talk about what happened".

"Do you think that'll work?"

"It might it'll take time sweetheart".

The young girl had bit her lip and her father had picked up on it. "Something on your mind Jo".

"You'll think I'm a baby".

"No I won't and besides you're my little girl, you'll always be my baby".

"I was hoping maybe you can lay with me until I fall asleep".

"Yeah I can do that".

Voight then went over to his daughter and carefully lifted her up and held her closely.

"I remember when you were just a little girl two, three years old every night when I was home right before I tucked you in you always asked for me to check under your bed and in the closet for monsters. Remember what I said to you after I checked".

Jordan chuckled. "You said that there are no monsters because they ran when they heard you coming. You always said that monsters run when they see or hear you coming just to make me feel better".

"Jo I will get who did this to you and when I do they will suffer".

"Wouldn't expect nothing more dad, you'll stay with me right".

"I'll stay with you as long as I can".

Jordan then slowly started to fall asleep in her father's arms, Voight held his arms protectively around his daughter.

District 21

Jay and Kevin were still with Josh just when Erin walked in.

"Josh tell me about the guys you have watching Jordan". Erin says in a firm voice.

"What's that about". Kevin speaks up.

"Alright yes, I got people in town who keeps an eye on Jordan for me just so I know she's safe that's how I found out about her. I was coming into town when I got the call about Jordan". Jos replies.

"Where were you coming from?" Jay asked.

"Michigan I work there but the company is out of Chicago and whenever I come into town I like to see Jordan, she's the only reminder of my sister so I see her when I can".

"What's the name of the company?"

"Carter Industries, I inherited the company from my father when he passed. The company's here but I'm working out of Michigan I plan to expand it to over there I've been working on that the past few months".

"We want the names of the people you have watching Jordan".

Jay slid over the notepad and pen just as Josh sighed as he began writing down the list of names on the paper.

"Jay, Kevin, give me a minute alone with him". Erin said.

The two men then got up leaving the room Erin then glared over at Josh. "I've known Hank for a very long time and I already can guess he talked to you about staying away from Jordan now I'm telling you, you're gonna leave Chicago and never come back. Jordan's like a little sister to me and I will do anything to protect her even if it means protecting her from scum like you".

"Erin you got it all wrong I'm not the bad guy here, Hank is and he always will be".

"Get the hell out of here before you see my bad side".

Once Josh was finished writing he got up from his seat and left the room Erin stayed there for a moment, she then let everything sink in from the day's events. The older woman tried hard not to break down but soon tears spilled from her eyes she got up to leave the room to go splash some water on her face but before she could make it to the bathroom she bumped into Jay.

"Hey I got Mouse running- what's wrong?" He asked.

"We almost lost Jo today, Jay we can't lose her. It took me this long to move on from Justin's death I don't know what I do if we lost Jo too". Erin cried.

"Hey she's gonna be alright, if Jo is anything like Voight she is one hell of a fighter. Jordan will bounce back from this and we will get whoever did this to her".

"She's my sister Jay, why couldn't have we figured this out sooner?"

"Jo was scared she was being threatened as much as she wanted to tell us, Jordan thought she was protecting us if she didn't say anything".

"But who was protecting her? Who was protecting her?!"

"Erin calm down it's gonna be alright". Jay then embraced his partner and held her as she cried.

Chicago Med

Hank was still with his daughter holding her as she slept, when he looked down at her face the color had began coming back into her cheeks slowly. She still looked so fragile, when she slept she looked like the same little girl who always ran to him in the middle of the night crying from a nightmare.

He then looked up at the door to see Antonio's wife, Laura arriving with Diego and Eva he carefully and gently laid Jordan back on the back and covered her with his jacket. He quietly exited the room.

"Hey Laura, hey guys". Voight greets the trio.

"How is she?" Laura asked.

"Kids why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat so I can talk to your mom". Voight says to the kids handing them a $20 bill.

"Thanks". They said.

Once the kids were out of earshot Laura's face got a bit worried but also serious.

"What's going on?"

"Jo was shot and until we know exactly what is going on we're putting everyone's family in protective custody. So I'm gonna have a patrol car with you, the kids, and Gabriela".

"You don't think who did this to Jo would come after me or the kids do you?" She fears after Diego's kidnapping.

"I'm not sure yet we're still investigating so far this could be a personal attack on me like I said just as a precaution everyone's families is going into protective custody".

"I'm so sorry this happened if there's anything I can do please let me know".

"Thank you Laura". She then reached into her purse and grabbed a couple get well cards. "The kids got these for Jordan". She handed over the cards.

"I'll make sure she gets them".

"Is Antonio here or is he back at the station?"

"He's back at the station".

Voight looks over at the entrance to see Josh coming back and just then Jordan called out.

"Dad?" Jordan called.

"Laura would you mind checking on Jordan for just a minute I gotta talk to someone really fast".

"Sure". She then entered the teen's room.

Voight then went over to the entrance and Josh saw him approaching, the older man was getting closer and Josh had felt a chill going down his back. "Let's take a walk Josh".

The two men then began walking away from the hospital entrance once they were far enough away Voight looked back at Josh with an icy stare.

"Was I not clear enough for you when we had this discussion earlier?"

"I wanted to see Jordan before I leave".

"The one thing I hate more than the scum on the streets is seeing my daughter scared, seeing that fear in her eye I don't like that. Whenever you're around or if she even hears your name she gets scared and that make me wanna just hit you". He then picked Josh up by the front of his shirt narrowing his eyes towards him, he gripped the shirt tightly in his fist. "Now since I wasn't clear enough before I'm gonna make it crystal clear now, your gonna get in your car over there and leave town. If I hear your name or see you back in my city things will not look so good for you, but the most important thing I'm telling you; Stay away from Jordan, don't go around her, don't call her, I hear or see any of that you're going for a ride you ain't coming back from. Am I clear this time".

"Yes crystal clear".

"You know what happens to people who cross me don't be one of those people".

Voight then let go of the younger man. "Look when I said that to Jordan I was still pissed at you for getting involved with my sister all I have ever wanted to do since Anna died was to look out for Jordan".

"So that gives you the right to tell my then eight year old that your gonna take her from her family? Her father? Then if she told anyone she would regret it".

"That part slipped out I didn't mean that part".

Voight then sucker punched Josh in the midsection where he had kicked him before then bent down pulling him a bit closer. "Guess what Josh I bet you also didn't know is that I already knew. For seven long years I knew".

Josh coughed and started to get up. "H-how?"

"Justin told me about your little visit that day, you really thought I wouldn't find out? I find out everything, Jordan was too scared to bring it up so I never mentioned it. I was waiting for the day for her to tell me when she was ready. Now after tonight I don't wanna hear or see you back in my city or around Jo. Understand".

Josh nodded and went to his car leaving the hospital just as Voight watched, meanwhile Jordan had awoken and saw her dad's jacket covering her she cuddled it closer to her chest just then there was a soft knock at the door then Laura entered.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Laura asked the young girl.

"I'm ok Ms. Laura, are Eva and Diego here with you?" Jordan replies with a small smile.

"Yes they are here they're in the cafeteria, I called Gabby to see if she would be coming down she told me that after their shift was over some of 51 was coming to see you".

Just then there was another knock at the door then Eva and Diego entered. Jordan considered the two like cousins, since Lexi had left the city with her boyfriend's band she would spend time with Eva and Diego.

"How are you feeling Jo?" Eva asked.

"Other than being really sore I'm ok".

"When your better do you wanna box? My dad showed me some new moves". Diego adds in.

Jordan smirked because Antonio had also been teaching her how to box. "Your on dude".

"When we go back to the restaurant we'll make you something special".

"I can't wait guys".

"Maybe we could have a party". Eva says.

"We'll see Eva for now let's, let Jordan rest she needs it and we'll be back later to check on her". Laura tells her children.

The two children carefully hug the injured teen then Laura does. "Feel better soon sweetie".

"Thanks guys".

After the visit Laura and the kids left the hospital but not before Laura had quickly stopped Voight. "Jordan's a real fighter".

"Don't I know it. I have a patrol car at your house they're in the back then they'll move to the front once you get inside I don't wanna scare the kids".

"Thank you".

"Your welcome".

She then had went back to her children just as Voight went back to see his daughter.

21st District

After Josh left and Erin had calmed down they were back to square one.

"There's something missing this couldn't have been a random shooting". Jay said.

"What if Jordan isn't telling us everything?" Ruzek asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Erin asked, in a defensive tone.

"Jordan didn't tell us about the notes or someone following her, what else could she be hiding?"

"She didn't tell us because she along with us were being threatened, put yourself in Jordan's shoes. If you were being followed and getting threatening notes and one saying if you said anything you along with your father and his team would die or something would happen? How would you feel?"

"Erin calm down, maybe she doesn't want Voight to know so she's hiding it and if she is we need to know". Antonio cuts in.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Other than Voight you're the only person who has a true connection with her, maybe she'll tell you or you ask. If she is hiding anything it's big and doesn't want any of us to know especially Voight".

"He's right you're better at getting her to open up". Olinsky piped in.

"I'll do the best I can but don't count on much".

Erin then got her coat and headed out of the station going back to the hospital, shortly after she had left Mouse came back with the information on Josh.

"Josh was telling the truth, the construction company was his father's till it was past down to him in June of '04 when his father died at forty five. And his phone was still in Michigan when he made two calls".

"Who were the calls too?" Jay asked.

"Drew and Joseph Jacobs".

"Jay you and Ruzek go question them". Antonio says.

"You got it". Jay responded.

The two headed out to talk to the suspects.

Chicago Med

Voight had went back to see his daughter who still was cuddling his jacket.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something".

"Sure what is it honey".

"What's gonna happen after I leave the hospital? I can't stay at the District forever, as much as you'll want me there I can't. Besides I have school and basketball practice".

"After you get released which will be in the morning you're going into protective custody, Burgess and Roman will stay with you at the house. As for school and basketball it'll be a while, your gonna be out of school for a few weeks and you won't be able to play for at least maybe 3-6 weeks".

"Oh man 3-6 weeks? We just got to the finals".

"I'm sorry Jo it's out of my hands, you gotta rest up for a while".

"I know it's just gonna suck we worked hard to get to the finals and now I gotta miss out".

"There's always next year".

"You have a point".

Just then Erin softly knocked at the door. "Hey can I come in".

"Yeah plenty of room for all of us". Voight says.

"Actually Hank could I talk to Jordan alone for a minute".

"Sure I'm gonna grab some coffee".

One he had left the room he closed it behind him leaving it slightly ajared, once the two were alone Jordan knew Erin's tone of voice.

"Jo, I know you don't wanna answer no more questions now but you have to help us fill in some of the blanks. If you're hiding something you know I won't tell anyone not even your dad, so can you think really hard other than the two boys on the football team has anyone at school ever did anything to you? Said anything to you?"

"I don't wanna say please don't make me say".

"Sweetie you know me better than anyone, you can trust me what you tell me I won't tell anyone outside of this room".

"I don't want him to find out".

"Who? Your dad?"

"Him and...and".

"Take your time honey".

"I can't let Michael find out".

"Michael? Michael Roberts? The football player you dated a few months ago".

"Yeah, Erin you gotta promise me you can't say anything to my dad".

"I promise".

Jordan wiped a tear as it came down her cheeks then began explaining. "When Michael and I started dating it was a good relationship, everything was great. Then a couple months went by and he changed".

"Changed how".

"He would get angry mainly at me for the smallest things, if I didn't call him or text him back telling him where I was when I left school, he would yell at me in the hallway if I even talked to another boy. One time I had to babysit Diego and he thought I was cheating on him because I didn't answer my phone the next day after school...we went to the parking lot of the school he punched me so hard I landed on my knees and he kicked me a few times very hard. I knew that if I didn't get out of that relationship he'd kill me so I told him that I would go to my dad if we didn't break up we broke up the day I told him that he hasn't bothered me since".

"Jo did he do it any other time?"

"Yeah a lot more, he knew you guys were cops so he would hit me where the bruises wouldn't show. He would hit me on my legs, my back, my chest, sometimes when he wasn't doing that he'd cheat on me and I couldn't say anything about it, other times he would mentally and verbally abuse me too. He would say stuff like I suck, nobody loves me, my dad got stuck with me because my mom didn't want me. He said if I told anyone that he was hitting me that he would kill me. I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think it was him who was following me".

"Alright I'll have Mouse finds where he lives and get Olinsky and Adam to pick him up".

Jordan kept wiping her face of the tears that kept coming down her eyes like a dam. "Do you think my dad is gonna be mad?"

"He'll be mad at the situation but not at you".

"I tried to fight Michael off but he was stronger than me".

"He's not gonna hurt you anymore and you did the right thing by telling me because now he can't hurt no other girls or anyone else for that matter".

What the two didn't know is that Voight was right outside the room and heard every word.


	9. Chapter 9

Voight was outside his daughter's room listening in and he just heard that Jordan was being physically and mentally abused by her ex, he felt his blood boiling. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour and wasn't thinking clearly, he whipped his phone out and dialed Antonio.

-Dawson. Antonio answered.

-Antonio get Mouse to pull up everything he can on Michael Roberts now. Voight said in a demanding voice.

-Isn't that Jo's ex boyfriend?

-Yeah I want everything on him before then I want Olinsky and Ruzek to go pick him up.

-You got it Sarge.

Voight then hung his phone up and went to his daughter's room, when the door opened Jordan put her head down in shame and held onto Erin's hand.

"You heard didn't you?" Jordan asked her father.

"Yeah". He answered.

"I'm so so sorry dad, he kept saying he would stop but he didn't then when I couldn't take it anymore I told him I would go to you if we didn't break up".

"Jo why not say something? He could have killed you".

"I wanted to when he first hit me I wanted to tell Erin, Jay, Adam, anyone but he said if I told anyone that he would kill me. Like I told Erin I'm not a hundred percent sure but Michael could be following me".

"Jordy how did you hide all the bruises?" Erin asked.

"The ones on my face I just used some of your make up, for the more serious ones I went to see Gabby after school and had her patch me up some".

"Gabby knew?"

"I made up some lie but she figured it out after awhile, she told me to tell Antonio and after the last time she patched me up I was going too. One day after she patched me up I was walking to the District to finally say what was going on, I always keep my guard up and I'm always aware of my surroundings but that day I didn't know Michael had been following me. As I was walking something didn't feel right I shrugged it off and kept walking next thing I know Michael came up behind me dragging me to an alley, he told me if I tell anyone he'll kill me then go after Justin. He sprained my wrist that day, he said I was worthless, nobody loved me anyway, he said that you were stuck with me because my mom didn't want me".

"Oh Jordy". Erin sighs sadly, she brushes the tears off of Jordan's face that began streaming down.

"I didn't know if he would do something to one of you, Justin, heck I didn't know if he would do something to Olive or Daniel".

"Did you fight back?" Voight asked.

"All the time but when I did that's when it got worse. Could he have done this to me?"

"Were not sure yet sweetie". Erin replies.

Jordan then looked over to her father who was trying to keep his cool.

"Daddy, please don't be mad please. I know I should have said something sooner".

"I'm not mad at you sweetheart but next time say something please, I don't wanna get a call and something happened to you".

"I promise".

"Jo other than Gabby did anyone else know about what was going on?"

"Yeah, Justin caught me one morning I was covering a black eye and he came in and saw he wanted me to tell him everything and I did. I begged Justin not to say anything he told me either I tell you or he will. One day after school Michael found me he was pissed because Justin went to him and threatened him, he beat me up so bad I went back to Gabby and she told me the same thing Justin did only this time she would tell Antonio. I don't know if she did or not".

"How long were you guys together?" Erin asked.

"Almost a year, I don't know where it went wrong. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Jordan you did nothing wrong for him to ever lay his hands on you the way he did". Hank told his daughter in a firm, strict voice.

"You're dad's right honey, it was nothing you did for him to do that".

Jordan had wiped her face. "I finally feel better after getting that off my chest".

"Jo get some rest you need it for when you leave in the morning". Hank said.

"Will you guys stay?"

"We'll stay as long as we can". Erin assured her.

"If you need us we'll be right outside".

Jordan nodded and slowly began falling back asleep, the two then walked out of the room.

"I sent Olinsky and Ruzek to pick that kid up". Hank said gruffly.

"Hank you need to calm down and really think about this". Erin replies in a quiet voice.

"That kid is gonna pay for what he did to Jo".

"And he will I just need you to calm down about it".

"Why didn't she say something?"

"There are just some things a girl can't tell her father".

Voight was rubbing his hand down his face tiredly, Erin saw her father figure stressed and irritated.

"We will get who did this".

"Every time we get a lead it falls through what are we missing here".

"I don't know but we will find out".

21st District

Antonio got off the phone with Voight and turned to Mouse.

"Mouse, Voight wants you to get everything you can on Michael Roberts". The senior detective says to the tech.

"That's Jordan ex boyfriend". Jay said.

"I do what I'm told. Olinsky, Ruzek you two go pick him up".

Just then Gabby had came upstairs.

"Hey Tonio". Gabby says getting her brother's attention.

"Hey sis what are you doing here?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"Laura called and said that everyone's going into protective custody, what's going on".

"It's just a precaution, we still don't know if this was an attack against Voight or all of us".

Olinsky and Ruzek had headed down the stairs leaving the district.

"Where are they going?"

"To pick up Michael Roberts, Jordan's ex boyfriend".

"She finally told you guys?"

Antonio was starting to get confused. "Told us what?"

This had gotten everyone else's attention in the squad.

"That kid beat her a lot, he sprained her wrist at least 3 times, gave her quite a few black eyes".

"Has he ever kicked her?"

"She came to the house a couple times holding her midsections, I wanted to transport her to Med but she was afraid that Voight would find out. I thought she had told you all by now".

"This is the first we're hearing this". Jay said.

"Mouse what'd you get". Antonio says to the tech.

"Michael James Robert, born June 22, 1998. Dad died when he was 6, mom remarried when he was 10 to Marcus Caleb Robert. This kid has a really bad temper, been kicked out of four schools since he was 13. His mother Julie tried to get him anger management never went. They moved to Chicago when he was 14 looking for a new start, enrolled at Chicago Central he went out for the football team".

"What was he kicked out of the other schools for?" Jay asked.

"Fighting. He broke two kids noses, threw a book at a teacher, fractured the jaw of an old principal. To top it off he brought a pocket knife to school".

"I see why Jo didn't say anything". Gabby said.

"I don't wanna be this kid when Voight comes". Mouse said.

"Neither do I". Antonio added.

Meanwhile

Olinsky and Ruzek were driving to the house of Michael, after a few minutes they arrived to a one story house. It was small but simple house, the yard was big, there were a few child's toys in the yard.

"Car's here so somebody's home". Ruzek said.

"Light's on so let's go". Olinsky replied.

The two exited the car and went to the door they knocked, a couple moments later a little girl around six had answered the door.

"Hi is your mom or dad home". Ruzek says in a soft tone.

"Mom! Door!" The little girl called.

A second later a middle aged woman had came to the door. "Go to you're room Jasmine I got it from here". She told the little girl. Once the young girl was gone she turned to Olinsky and Ruzek.

"Can I help you". Julie said.

"Yes ma'am, Chicago PD. Is your son Michael home". Olinsky said.

"No why what's this about".

"Was he home this afternoon from 4-5:30". Ruzek went on.

"He came home from school then left to a friend's house".

"What time was that?"

"Around 3, what is going on".

"Earlier this afternoon Michael's ex girlfriend, Jordan Voight was shot".

"Oh my god, you think Michael did this?"

Olinsky's phone buzzed signaling a text message so he excused himself for a moment while Ruzek took over.

"Were not sure yet, we did some digging into Michael's past and we know he's got a bad temper. When he and Jordan were together did he ever act violent towards her?"

"I never saw it, I taught Michael to never hit a woman".

The older detective was started to fume when he read the text message from Mouse.

-Michael was physically and mentally abusive towards Jordan. Mouse.

Olinsky then moved back to his partner and the woman,

"Ma'am when Jordan came over did she ever have a mark or bruise on her?" Olinsky asked.

Ruzek looked at his partner then back at the woman.

"A couple of times she had a black eye, other times I saw her with a sprained wrist. She said that she sprained her wrist during a basketball game".

"Did she say where the black eye came from?" Ruzek asked.

"She said she got in a fight but wouldn't say with who".

"Ma'am I just got word from one of my colleagues your son had been physically and mentally abusing Jordan".

"Oh my god, when they broke up I thought they had some kind of fight".

"Where's Michael now?"

"He's at his friend's house".

"What's the name of this friend?"

"Theo Anderson, he lives only a few blocks down".

"Thank you for your time".

She nodded and closed the door just as the two men left.

"You think Voight knows?" Ruzek asked.

"Of course he knows everything, I think Jordan told him". Olinsky responded.

"Did they send anything else?"

"No just that".

The two then got back in the car and started driving.

Chicago Med

Hank and Erin were still outside of Jordan's room, Platt had headed back to the station, Burgess and Roman were back with Hank and Erin. Just as the four were talking Bunny, Erin's mother had came in heading towards her daughter and Voight.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Erin asked her mother.

"I just heard about what happened with Jordan, how is she". Bunny replied.

"She's fine, she's resting so you can go now". Voight says.

"Hank please don't do this now I'm here for Jordan".

"Well my daughter isn't your concern and she never will be so go".

"How'd you find out about Jordan?" Erin asked.

"Word gets around when you're related to or involved with Hank".

Erin had eyed her mother suspiciously. "Mom can I talk to you outside for a minute".

"Sure sweetie".

Bunny had went out first then Erin quickly turned to Voight. "I'll be right back".

"Alright".

The detective had then went outside to talk to her mother.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?"

"I just want you to be straight with me. Where were you this afternoon between 4-5:30".

"Y-you think I did this?" Bunny looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"Just tell me where you were".

"Why should I tell you anything, I didn't do this. For god sake Erin I got two kids of my own why would I go after someone else's child".

"Mom, Jordan's like my little sister she was kicked so hard she has four bruised ribs then she was shot and left for dead. We are trying to find out who did this to her, just tell me where you were".

"I was at the bar all day. Why in the world would you think I would do such a terrible thing?"

"You've never liked Hank, ever since he took me in you had it out for him. He was more of a parent to me than you ever were, you wanted to take Jordan from him like he took me from you".

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from my own daughter. I didn't do it Erin, I would never in my life hurt a child".

"Don't leave town mom".

With that said Erin went back in the hospital just as Bunny took off, she got inside her car then pulled her phone out calling someone.

"It's me we need to talk. Call me when you get this".


	10. Chapter 10

Hank, Erin, Burgess and Roman were still outside Jordan's room quietly talking, a couple moments later everyone from Firehouse 51 had came in with Chief Boden in the lead they had all made there way to Voight.

"Erin". Kelly had called out.

Erin turned at hearing her name being called. "Kelly, hey. Hey guys".

"Chief". Voight greeted Boden.

"Sergent, how is everything? How's Jordan?" Boden replied.

"She's fine thank you for asking. She's resting now, the surgery was successful".

"Any leads on who did this?" Casey asked.

"Right now we think it could be her ex boyfriend, Michael Roberts".

"I never liked that kid". Severide commented.

"You met him?" Erin asked.

"Jo brought him by the station a couple times, always got a bad vibe from him".

"I did too". Brett added.

"Sylvie when Jordan came by the station did you ever help Gabby treat her for anything?" Erin asked.

"Yeah when Jordan came in she would be beat up, when we asked what happened she would say she got into a fight with a kid at school. The first time she had sprained her wrist she said she fell during basketball practice. Another time she came in holding her midsection she said she got tackled hard during practice as well. After a while we had figured out Gabby told Jo to tell Antonio but she said she had already told you".

"Did that kid do something to her?" Cruz asked.

"He physically and mentally abused her almost their whole relationship". Voight answered.

All the men were pissed especially Herrmann because he had a daughter and he would flip if that ever happened to his daughter.

"I wanna teach that little punk a lesson". Herrmann said.

"You and me both".

"We wanted to check on Jordan before heading out". Boden said to Voight.

"I appreciate it". Hank replied.

"Jordan's family and we look out for family, she'll always be welcome to 51 anytime".

"Thank you I really appreciate it from all of you".

Boden and his crew then left heading out to another call leaving Hank with Erin, Burgess and Roman.

Meanwhile

Bunny kept driving till she reached her bar when she entered she saw Erin's old boyfriend, Charlie Pugliese.

"Are you out of your mind?" Bunny asked.

"I want them to suffer so I did what I had to do". Charlie answered, sipping on a beer.

"Charlie you didn't have to shoot her, she's a child!"

He then turned towards her, his eyes had darkened. "You think I care about that? I want both Erin and Voight to suffer and as if I recall you asked for my help because you want Voight to suffer as well".

"Not like this you could have done anything but Jordan? Why".

"What better leverage than Hank Voight's precious little girl". He then smirked darkly. "And if you think about turning on me Erin will be so pissed off at you for conspiring with me to get at her little sister".

"Jordan is not her sister! Jordan will never be anything to Erin. And yes it's true I want Hank to pay for taking Erin from me but you didn't have to go after Jordan she's innocent".

"She's not innocent because sooner or later she'll turn out just like her father; A liar, thief, crook, and soon she'll be like Erin; A backstabber".

"Charlie this has to stop Erin thought I did this".

"Well you are an accomplice so if I went down you'd be coming down with me".

Bunny knew he was right and if she told she'd be charged as well, she was stuck in a bind.

"Besides this is just getting started, they won't know what hit them".

Chicago Med

Ever since her mother left Erin had been completely distracted. Hank looked over at his daughter figure to see her lost in her mind.

"Hey you alright". He says.

"I can't get over Bunny's visit, she seemed off". Erin replied.

"She's always like that Erin it's Bunny it's her thing, always has been always will be".

"No I think she's hiding something".

"She could be but she's always hiding something".

"What if...what if she knew what happened to Jordan?"

"Do you think she knows what happened?"

"I don't know she could, if not I don't know but she looked as if she was hiding something. What if I went to talk to her again just me".

"Normally I wouldn't allow it but in this case go talk to her".

"I'll be back".

Erin had left the hospital to see her mother Burgess and Roman then approached Vought.

"Sir, we were wondering when Jordan goes into protective custody will we be at your house or are we taking her to a safe house?" Roman asked.

"She'll be in a safe house, whoever did this will be expecting for me to take her back home". Voight answered.

"We'll keep our guard up at all times". Burgess said.

"I'm going back to the District to question that punk ass kid, you two make sure nobody gets in or out of her room except one of us and hospital staff".

"Yes sir".

"If she needs me you call me".

"You got it".

He then went back in the room to see his daughter still fast asleep he gently kissed her head then left heading back to the District.

21st District

Gabby had stayed so she could tell Voight the rest, Mouse had looked up the information for Michael's friend Theo and sent the address to Olinsky and Ruzek. Since they were running on no other leads the squad was very quiet other than Mouse's typing and Antonio talking to his sister. Voight was coming up the steps to his unit when he got to the top everyone stood up.

"Hey how's Jo?" Antonio asked.

"She's alright, she's resting". Voight replied.

"Voight can I talk to you". Gabby spoke up.

"Yeah come on".

The two go to his office leaving the door open Gabby had sat down while Voight got behind his desk.

"What's up Gabby".

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Jordan, I really believed she had told you or Antonio about the situation. She told me and I believed her".

"It's not your fault, it's not Jordan's fault, it's that kid's fault. He threatened her if she said anything".

"I wasn't sure if something was up with Jo but when she came around the firehouse beaten up, had a sprained wrist, she said that she got into it with a kid at school. When she had her sprained wrist she said she fell during basketball practice the next time when she came in with her midsection I knew something was wrong and I had figured out what exactly was going on, I told her to tell you or Antonio or I would but she told me she had already told you. When I wanted to transport her to Med for her midsection she was afraid you would find out".

"Gabby I don't blame you all you did was help her".

"Jordan's like a sister to me and all I wanted to do was protect her".

"Everyone around here is like that and so are your people, ever since Jo was a little girl I had to do some stuff to protect her and so did Justin till this day whatever I have to do to protect her I will".

"So will we".

While

Olinsky and Ruzek were on their way to the house of Theo Anderson, they were just pulling up to the house. The partners exit the car and head up to the door.

"You think it was him?" Ruzek asked.

"If he did I wouldn't wanna be him when Voight gets a hold of him". Olinsky responded.

"Let's go".

The two went up to the door and knocked then a teenage boy around 16 answered.

"Can I help you". The boy said.

"Chicago PD are you Theo Anderson". Ruzek replied.

"I am what's going on".

"Have you seen Michael Roberts, his mom said he be here today".

"He was here for a while but he left like a half hour ago, what's this about".

"Do you know Jordan Voight?" Olinsky asked.

"Yeah pretty cool girl, were friends, why".

"She was shot earlier this afternoon, so would you mind telling us where you were from 4-5:30 this afternoon".

"I was home came here straight after school only left once to go to the store".

"Which store".

"I go to the one on fifth, I like long walks".

"That's the store that Jordan was shot by today".

"Oh my god".

"I think we need to take this down to the station". Ruzek said.

Just then a man in his late forties to early fifties came to the door. "Can I help you". The man spoke.

"Paul?" Olinsky asked.

"Alvin?" Paul asked.

"Yeah".

"We were just talking to your son here about Jordan Voight". Ruzek went on.

"She's a good kid is she alright".

"She was shot earlier this afternoon". Olinsky said.

"Oh my god how's she doing?"

"Jordan's ok she's recovering well".

"What does this have to do with my son".

"He was around the store she was near when she was shot".

"I didn't do it".

"Look let's just take this down to the station and we'll talk there".

"Is he under arrest?"

"No sir we're just gonna talk".

The man had gotten his and Theo's coat walking out of the house going down to the squad car.

Meanwhile

Erin was heading to her mother's bar after a few minutes she had arrived, she exited her car and walked in. The bar wasn't busy but it had a few people, Erin had saw her mother behind the bar pouring a drink for a customer. She then made her way over to the bar.

"Hi mom". Erin said simply.

"What can I do for you honey". Bunny replied.

"I just wanna talk".

"For the last time I had nothing to do with what happened to Jordan!"

The customers had began looking over at the mother and daughter.

"We should take this outside".

Bunny had put down her towel that hung over her shoulder and followed her daughter outside.

"Erin I'm telling the truth I had nothing to do with Jordan".

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You haven't believed anything I said since you were 15 and Hank took you in".

"I just want you to be straight with me and I know you're hiding something, just tell me do you know how could have done this".

"How many times do I have to say it Erin? I don't know it could have been anybody Hank put away and I didn't do it".

"If I find out you did this or you helped in any way I'll lock you up myself and throw away the key".

With that said Erin walked away heading back to her car and she drove off back to the hospital.

21st District

Olinsky and Ruzek had arrived with Theo and his father, Paul, they had went upstairs to the squad and Antonio looked over at the people. Voight saw them from his office so he exited.

"Paul, Theo, this is unexpecting". He said looking at his two people.

"Hey Hank, you're people said they want to talk to Theo". Paul said, shaking his hand.

"Antonio bring them to the interview room".

"This way gentlemen". Antonio said leading the two away.

Once the senior detective had escorted the two away Voight looked at his people.

"Why is Paul and Theo here?" He asked.

"Theo said he went to the store on fifth street same street where Jordan was found". Olinsky responded.

"How do you know them?" Ruzek asked.

"Jordan's friends with Theo, I know his father because they sometimes watch Jo for me. Where is Michael Roberts?"

"He was at Theo's house a half hour ago and then left".

"I want this kid found. I also want all of you to put words out to your CIs and see if anything comes up".

"I can go talk to a couple of my guys now". Jay said.

"Go".

Jay had taken off leaving.

"What do you want us to do?" Ruzek asked.

"Find Michael Roberts! Now!"

Chicago Med

Erin had arrived back at the hospital feeling more frustrated than ever, she knew that her mother was lying to her and she was doing it to protect herself or someone else. She got out of her car and headed inside, all of a sudden she got a gut feeling something wasn't right. Call it woman's intuition or sister instinct but something wasn't right.

The older woman went in to see Burgess and Roman still standing outside Jordan's room so she had went over to them.

"Guys go rest I got it from here". Erin says.

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"I'm sure you guys deserve a break for a bit".

"Thanks Erin". Burgess said.

"You're welcome".

Erin had went into Jordan's room to see her still asleep she had just taken a seat by her, a couple moments had went by and Jordan began to wake up hissing and groaning in pain.

"Jo you ok sweetie?" Erin asked.

"Can't sleep with pain in my side". Jordan replied.

"I'll get a nurse to give you some pain meds".

"Thanks Erin".

Erin then went to get a nurse and a couple seconds later she returned with April.

"Hey girl how are you doing". April says.

"My side hurts and I can't sleep".

"I'll get you some pain meds".

"Thanks April".

"You're welcome first I'm gonna check it to make sure it's healing properly".

"Ok".

April then checked Jordan's side to make sure it was healing properly, she then gave the teen morphine.

"It should work within 30 minutes tops, need anything else let me know".

"Thanks again".

"Thanks April". Erin said.

"No problem".

The nurse had left the room leaving the sisters alone.

"Hey did dad leave?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah he had some stuff to do down at the station". Erin replied.

"Do you think if dad doesn't let me become a cop, do you think he let me become a firefighter, paramedic or a doctor?"

"He'll let you become whatever you want to become".

"Just knowing what you guys see and go through all the time he won't let me and I just wanna make him proud at what I become in life".

"Sweetie no matter what you do in life, become a firefighter, paramedic, doctor or a cop he will always be proud of you. Between you and me, you would make a great detective".

"When I was little dad came to Career day at school ever since that day I've always wanted to be a cop to be like you and dad".

"I remember that day I was on duty then once I got off that was all you could talk about until you went to bed that night".

Before the teen could speak Burgess knocked on the door and peeked her head in. "Hey Jo you got a visitor here".

"You can send them".

Just then a teenage boy roughly around 16, wearing a football jersey, dark jeans, black and red sneakers, he wore a varsity jacket. His hair was brown shoulder length hair, he had piercing green apple eyes. When Jordan had seen him her whole body had tensed up, her eyes were widened in shock and fear, she had reached out for Erin's hand.

"Hey Jo". The boy said.

"Hi….Michael".


	11. Chapter 11

Jordan looked in fear as her ex boyfriend was standing in front of her and Erin, she squeezed onto to her sister's hand.

"Hey Jo". Michael said.

"Hi Michael". Jordan replied.

"I thought I would drop by and see you".

"Michael I'm not really up for visitors right now".

"Then who's she?" He asked pointing to Erin.

"Erin's a detective who works under my dad, she's also my sister".

"I highly doubt she's your sister".

"Michael I'm not in the mood to see you or deal with you so just go, I already said I'm not in the mood for visitors".

"I bet you'll see that boy toy you left me for".

"Hey! That is enough! Michael can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute". Erin said stepping in.

"Sure".

Once the teen boy went in the hallway Jordan had threw her head back on her pillow then looked at her sister. "Thank you".

"Anytime now I gotta go deal with an ex".

"Give'em hell sis".

"You know it".

Erin then left her sister's side going out to the hallway to talk to the teen boy.

"You wanted to talk". Michael said to Erin.

"You're damn right I wanted to talk to you, did you honestly think we wouldn't find out what you did to Jordan?" Erin asked forcefully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about lady, I didn't do a damn thing to her".

"Really? So all the bruises, the black eyes, her sprained wrist, she got those by herself? I don't know who you're trying to fool but it's not me, Jordan told me everything that you did to her from the black eye to the sprained wrist. I have paramedic friends patching her up after you beat her and they confirmed the abuse".

"Ok maybe I hit once or twice".

"Well now you're gonna have to go down to the station to answer some questions with her father".

"You think I'm scared of her father? Please I'm not afraid of nobody".

Erin smirked. "Yeah we'll see". She then took a hold of the teen's arm so he wouldn't run, Erin scanned the hospital for Burgess and Roman finding the partners. "Burgess, Roman, over here".

The two partners go over to the detective and they get curious when they see Michael.

"What's up". Burgess said.

"I need you guys to give Michael a ride down to the District, Voight wants to talk to him".

"On it". Roman said.

Erin then handcuffed the teen causing him to protest.

"Hey! Un cuff me I didn't do anything". Michael protested.

"Michael Roberts you're under arrest for assault you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them to you". Erin says reading him his rights.

"Yes".

She then turned to the two patrolmen. "Get him out of here".

"Let's go". Roman said taking a hold of him.

The two partners bring Michael down to the station while Erin goes back to her sister, just as Erin was by Jordan the teen carefully caught her sister in a surprise hug.

"Thank you Erin".

"No problem Jo".

Erin then pulled her phone out to text Hank.

21st District- Interrogation Room

Theo and his father, Paul had sat across from Antonio.

"So Theo why don't you tell me why you were at the store Jordan was shot by?" Antonio asked.

"I went to get something, I like taking long walks helps me clear my head". Theo answered.

"Theo please tell the truth, if you wanna help Jordan in anyway now's the time. Did you know that her ex, Michael Roberts was physically and mentally abusing her?"

"If I tell you please don't tell Jo I told you, she wanted to keep this a secret".

"Her father already knows so it's not much of a secret anymore".

"It's my fault all that happened to Jo".

"Why would you say that".

"Because I introduced Jordan to Michael, I knew Jo ever since fourth grade we were best friends told each other everything. I was at lunch with Michael one day at school and Jordan came up because sometimes she sits with me that's when I introduced them, they fell for each other insistently. Everything was fine with their relationship but a couple months went by and Jo started to change".

"Change how".

"She would wear shades inside of school and outside even when it wasn't sunny, she would have a cast or a brace on her wrist. She would say she got the black eye during boxing same with the wrist. Sometimes she would be really depressed she would say she misses her brother".

"The convenience store on fifth street, Jordan goes there once or twice a week. Yesterday she went there like she always does so why were you there after she was shot".

"For the past few weeks she had this feeling someone was watching her, Jordan thought it was Scott and Jeremy messing with her because they always picked on her. She wanted Derek to go with her but he stayed after for basketball practice I offered to go but I didn't make it in time and I couldn't call or text her".

"Why's that".

"I was using my phone during a test and got detention, by the time I got out my phone was dead so I still went and by the time I got there she was gone. I figured she went to the District or went home I haven't heard from her after that".

"Why did Michael come over to your house?"

"I wanted to talk to him about staying away from Jordan then we had gotten into a fight and he left that's when you guys showed up".

"Where did Michael go when he left your house?"

"Figured he went home I'm not his friend anymore, from the moment I found out what he was doing to Jordan I confronted him and things got a little out of hand".

"The two of you fought".

"Yes, I've been Jordan friend for a long time so I wanted to protect her from Michael".

"I have one more question Theo, did Jordan ever tell you about any threatening notes she got?"

"No. Never".

"Thank you Theo".

"Is Jordan ok?"

"She's recovering well and she's resting".

"Is Mr. Voight still here?"

"He's in his office".

"Could I talk to him?"

"Let me go first then you can talk to him".

"So he's not under arrest?" Paul asked.

"No sir". Antonio replied to the father.

"What about that Michael kid?"

"We're gonna bring him in and talk to him".

Voight was in his office as his team kept running down lead after lead which was dead end after dead end, he rubbed his hands down his face tiredly he was broken out of his thoughts with Antoni knocked on the door.

"What's up". Voight said.

"Theo said he was gonna meet up with Jo but by the time he got there she was gone, he had figured out what Michael was doing to her confronted him about it then they fought. Kid feels really bad about it".

"He say why".

"He introduced Jordan to Michael, Theo wants to talk to you".

"Send him in".

He then went and got the teen boy while he waited his phone buzzed with a text message from Erin.

-Burgess and Roman are bringing in Michael Roberts. Erin.

The older man then set his phone down just as there was another knock on his door, it was Theo.

"Mr. Voight?" Theo said from the door.

"Theo it's Hank". Hank replies.

"I'm really sorry about not telling you about Jordan and Michael, she told me that she had already told you".

"It's not your fault kid and it's not Jordan's fault but next time say something".

"I will I promise".

He then saw Burgess and Roman bringing in Michael, the older man felt his blood boiling he clenched his fist tightly.

"If you'll excuse me I have a suspect to question". His voice trying to remain calm as possible.

"Of course were heading out now". Paul said.

The father and son then headed out when Theo laid eyes on Michael he was ready to turn around and beat him but he let it go for now. When Voight saw the teen boy it was taking every fiber not to beat him to a pulp.

"Sergeant here is Michael Roberts". Burgess said.

"Put him in the cage". Voight said.

"You or a cage doesn't scare me". Michael said.

"We'll see about that".

The patrolmen then brought the teen down to the cage, once the teen was sitting down he sat there for a couple of minutes when Voight came down. When Voight went over and opened the door to the cage he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Now we're gonna have a talk".

Meanwhile

Jay was out in an alley with one of his CIs hoping to get some information about the shooting.

"Tyler I need some information". Jay spoke.

"About what man". Tyler responds.

"My Sergeant's daughter was shot and we don't have any valuable leads to go on".

"I didn't hear nothing".

"Tyler! She's 15 still a kid and she was shot, if you know something just the littlest thing tell me".

"Alright calm down man, word got put out on the street that someone was gonna do something to someone named Voight I didn't get a first name. I don't mess with no kid especially Voight's kid I ain't stupid, don't none of us ever mess with his kid we like to live".

"You look out for her?"

"Yeah it's just how some of us are".

"I need you to put the word out I'm looking for some info about it".

"You got it man".

Jay then left going to see one of his other CIs.

Chicago Med

Erin was back by her sister's side as she was asleep again, Will was outside of the room going over some papers for Jordan and had noticed something.

"Oh my god". He murmured. The doctor then looked over to Maggie. "Maggie I need a blood test ordered for Jordan asap".

"Ok". She then calls it in.

Will then went to get Erin, he quietly knocks on the door to get the detective's attention. Erin heard someone at the door and saw Will there with a saddened look on his face.

"Erin can I have a word with you for a moment". He says in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake the teen.

"Sure". She then gets up and heads to the hallway. Once the two were in the hallway Erin had noticed that Will was really nervous.

"Will is everything ok".

"No. Usually I'm not allowed to give patients information to non family members but since Hank isn't here right now you're practically family so I'll tell you. When Jordan was brought up for surgery she needed some blood for a transfusion and being we didn't know her blood type we had it tested, once we tested it we found out something and just to make sure I'm getting it checked again".

"Will what are you saying?" Erin's voice began to shake and tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Get Hank down here and I'll tell the both of you".

21st District

Voight was in the cage with Michael, the teen boy didn't seem intimidated by the older man.

"So Michael you like beating my daughter?" Voight asked the teen.

"She deserved it". Michael replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and if you lay a finger on me my parents will sue you and they'll have your badge".

"You see a badge on me? I don't. I'm not a cop right now what I am right now is a father and a very angry father at that".

"Why am I here? I didn't do anything".

"You're gonna answer some questions then I'll decide if I should let you go".

"I said I didn't do anything".

"Where were you yesterday afternoon between 4-5:30?"

"I had a football game, we had a quick practice then went to the game".

"What time?"

"Practice was at 3:30, the game didn't start till 5".

"I'm gonna check your story and if I find out you're lying, you won't like what I do. One more thing you are to stay away from Jordan you go even 5 feet near her you're gonna see a side of me nobody likes. Understand".

"Yes".

Just then Hank's phone rang with Erin's number so he left the cage and answered it heading back upstairs.

-What's up Erin? He answered.

-You need to get back to the hospital now. Erin replied in a shaky voice.

-What's wrong?

-Just get down here.

-I'm on my way.

He then made it back to the squad and went to his office to get his jacket and car keys, he then headed back out and ran into Olinsky.

"What Michael say". Olinsky said.

"He was at a football game when Jo was shot". Voight replied.

"I'll check into it".

"You do that I'm heading back to the hospital".

"Everything alright?"

"I don't know, Erin called it sounded urgent".

"Go we got it from here".

Hank then went down to his SUV and took off for the hospital.

Chicago Med

Erin was still outside Jordan's room as she waited on Will to return with the test results, she couldn't handle no more bad news. She didn't want to think anything was wrong with her sister when she looked in the window of her sister's room tears were pooling because she couldn't lose another person. When Nadia died she spiraled out of control, she was depressed for a couple months after Justin had died, Erin didn't know what she would do if she lost her sister.

Hank had finally arrived to the hospital and ran inside, he looked around to see his surrogate daughter outside of Jordan's room he then ran over to her.

"Erin what's wrong?" He asked.

She whipped around to see her father figure and hugged him. "Will said that when Jordan needed surgery they tested her blood to see what her blood type was, when they tested her blood they found something he wanted to double check to see what it was".

"Did he say what it was?"

"No he told me to call you and he'll tell us together".

After a few minutes Will had came back with the results of Jordan's blood test, when he was approaching Hank and Erin he was nervous the whole time he had kept taking deep breaths till he finally reached them.

"Hank, Erin, I have the results of Jordan's blood test". Will said.

"What did you find". Hank said.

"I'm sorry to say but Jordan has Leukemia".


	12. Chapter 12

Hank and Erin were completely stunned by Will's words, Erin put her hand over her mouth is shock and began crying. Hank was speechless, his daughter, his little girl had cancer.

"Will are you sure it's cancer?" Hank asked.

"Yes I had it checked twice to make sure. She has Acute lymphocytic leukemia. The good news is we had caught it early and with chemotherapy she'll be back to her old self in no time". Will said.

"She goes into protective custody in the morning will she be able to leave?"

"No I wouldn't advise it, she needs to get chemo started right away".

"How did we not see this?" Erin asked, her voice shaky.

"It's possible Jordan could have had some symptoms and mistaken them for something else, but I would need to talk to her to see if she had any symptoms".

"Can she recover from this?" Hank asked.

"With chemo I believe she will".

"Could we be with you when you tell her?"

"Of course".

Will then walked off to tend to other patients while Hank and Erin went back to see Jordan who was still asleep, they watched her sleep as they entered the room.

"I can't believe Jo has cancer she doesn't look sick". Erin spoke quietly.

"They never do at first". Hank replied.

"How's he gonna tell her?"

"I don't know".

21st District

A young woman was coming in the district with her young son she was approaching Platt.

"Can I help you". Platt said to the woman.

"Is Erin Lindsay here". The woman said.

"She is not but you can leave a message and I'll make sure she gets it".

"Could you tell her that Annie stopped by".

"Of course I can".

Annie then left the note along with her number then left with her son just then Antonio hand ran down.

"Hey Dawson where are you heading?" Platt asked.

"Out to visit Jo nothing else much, why what's up". Antonio replied.

"Can you tell Lindsay that her friend Annie dropped by to see her".

"Sure".

The senior detective then left heading out to the hospital.

Meanwhile

Jay was still out talking to one of his other CIs.

"Doug I need some info man". Jay spoke.

"About what".

"My Sergeant's daughter was shot and left for dead, we need to know who did it".

"I don't know what to say man I didn't hear nothing about no shooting, my crew we don't roll like that".

"Did you hear anything about somebody putting a hit out on somebody named Voight?"

"No".

"Think man! My Sergeant's daughter is 15 year old in a hospital bed with a hole in her side. So think did you hear anything, see anything".

"I didn't see or hear anything but I can ask around and ask my crew".

"Doug I need this info asap".

"I'll call you when I hear something".

"Thanks man".

While

Charlie was still plotting against Voight and Erin he had stopped for a while and took a walk to go see Annie. The young woman was walking alone in the cold dark streets of Chicago, she had kept looking around as if she was waiting for Charlie to pop up she began walking faster till she bumped into Charlie.  
"Hi Annie". Charlie said.

"C-Charlie...w-what are you doing here?" Annie stammered.

"I saw you went to the District earlier to see Erin, why do you wanna see her?"

"What old friends can't talk?"

"Don't use that voice with me, you know I only say things once so here it is. If you tell Erin I'm in town Travis is gonna be without a mother".

"I know what you did Charlie, I know what you did to that girl".

"And how do you know what I did?"

"I'm not dumb you wanted Erin to pay for years and to do that you went after that girl, Jordan".

"I like you Annie but if you wanna live I suggest you leave town and not come back but most of all don't talk to Erin unless you want to get on my bad side".

"I'll be out of town in an hour".

"Good now go on Travis needs you".

She then walked away while Charlie had went back to his hideout.

Chicago Med

Antonio had walked heading to Jordan's room but he had stopped when he saw

Will going towards the room. By this time Jordan has woken up and Will had went to check on her.

"Hey Jordan how are you feeling". Will says.

"I'm ok Dr. Halstead". Jordan replies.

Will chuckled. "Jo you can call me Will".

"Ok Will".

The doctor's happy smile went to a sad one as he continued. "Jordan when you were shot and didn't know you're blood type we had your blood tested to determine your blood type but when we tested your blood we found something".

The teen then began to get scared as she reached out for her father's hand as well as Erin's. "What did you find?"

"You have Acute lymphocytic leukemia".

Jordan's face fell as she looked at him in fear and worry. "I-I have cancer".

"But I do have good news, we caught it in it's early stages so we'll start you on chemo and after a few treatments you should be good as new".

"Ok". Her voice was a bit unsteady and shaky.

"I do have just a few question. Have you been feeling fatigued or tired more than usual?"

"Yeah for the past couple weeks I would feel drained but I thought it would be from school, basketball or my montly".

"Alright. Do you get a fever or have any chills?"

"Yeah, one morning I woke up with a fever of 102. Thought I caught a bug from a kid at school".

"Thank you Jordan that's all I need for now, Hank would you mind if I talked to you for a minute".

"Sure". The older man replied.

Hank then got up following Will out of the room while Jordan stayed with her sister, after a moment Jordan had burst into tears and Erin gently held her rocking her.

"It's ok Jordy it's gonna be ok". Erin said soothingly.

"I-I don't wanna die". Jordan cried.

"You're not gonna die honey they caught it early you're gonna be ok".

Jordan laid in her sister's arms the whole time, Will and Hank were outside of the room talking.

"What can we do Will?" Hank asked.

"Well in the morning we can start her on chemo but she won't be able to leave right away in fact I don't think she should leave for at least another day, she should stay so we can monitor her". Will explained.

"Jordan has to go into protective custody asap, would she still be able to do chemo?"

"Yes. Some of the side effects are weight loss, loss of hair, vomiting, dizziness, tiredness".

"I know. Will she be able to have someone with her?"

"Absolutely".

Will saw the older father who was angry and frustrated. "I don't know what it's like in your position Hank but just knowing how you are I know Jo is one hell of a fighter she will fight this".

"Thanks Will".

"There are some support groups for teenagers going through the same as Jordan, I can give you the information".

"Thanks again Will".

"No problem".

The doctor had walked away from the father just as Antonio walked up to him.

"Hey everything alright?" The senior detective asked.

"No". Voight replied.

"What's going on? Is Jo ok?"

"Jordan has leukemia".

"Oh my god I'm so sorry to hear".

"Did anyone find anything out?"

"No Jay texted and said one of his CIs will get back to him soon but nothing left to go on at the moment. Is Erin still here?"

"Yeah she's in with Jo now".

"Mind if I see her?"

"Go ahead I'm gonna grab some coffee".

"Alright".

The senior detective had went towards the teen's room just as Voight walked away. Antonio knocked on the door and peeked his head inside.

"Hey mind if I come in". He says.

"Hi Antonio". Jordan said with a smile.

"How ya doing kid?" He hugs her.

"I'm ok, do you think when I get better could you show me some more boxing moves?"

"Sure kiddo. Erin mind if I borrow you for a minute".

"Yeah. We'll be right outside Jo". Erin said.

"Ok. Where's my dad?" The teen says.

"He went to get coffee he'll be back". Antonio tells the teen.

"Try and rest now we'll be right outside if you need us". Erin said.

The teen nodded and put her head back on the pillow just as the two detectives went out of the room to talk.

"What's up". Erin said.

"You're friend Annie dropped by the station to see you". Antonio replies.

"Annie? Are you sure?"

"Yeah she left this with Platt". He handed her the note that had the number on it.

"Thanks".

Erin then stepped away to call Annie.

-Hello. Annie answered.

-Annie it's Erin. Erin replied.

-Erin I'm glad you got back to me quick.

-What's going on Annie?

-You didn't hear this from me but Charlie is back in Chicago.


	13. Chapter 13

Erin was completely stunned when she heard those words coming from Annie.

-Annie where is Charlie now? Erin asked.

-I don't know, he came to me earlier I had to leave Chicago or he would have killed me if I said anything. Annie replied.

-Anything about what? Where are you?

Before Annie could reply Erin heard a scream then the phone went out, she rushed back inside to see Voight and Antonio talking while each man held a cup of hot coffee. When Antonio saw one of his partners rushing back he got concerned.

"Erin what's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"I know why Annie wanted me to call her back". Erin said quickly.

"Why".

She then looked at her surrogate father. "Charlie's back in Chicago".

21st Precedent

Jay had just came back from meeting his CIs, everyone else was quiet and sat at their desks without having anything to go on for the time being.

"How'd it go out there?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing". Jay answered.

"Same here".

"We gotta think about it, who did Voight piss off that someone would go this far to get at him?" Adam chimes in.

"That's a very long list, it could be anyone who we put away, who Voight could have put away. He's been at this a very long time". Olinsky said.

Just then Jay's phone rang it was one of his CIs.

-Halstead. Jay answered.

-Jay it's Doug I talked to my crew like I said I would. Doug responded.

-What'd you find out?

-We didn't get a name but one of my boys seen what the guy looks like.

-What did this guy look like?

Jay had gotten a pen and began writing.

-He had dark shoulder length hair, brown eyes, he had a little goatee.

-That's all he got?

-Yeah.

-Alright thanks.

Jay hung up as the others looked on.

"Who was that?" Olinsky asked.

"One of my CIs, he didn't get a name but got a description. Dark shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a goatee". Jay says reading from his list.

"That should narrow it down to about half of the city". Adam said.

Adam's phone then rang with Antonio's number.

-Hey Antonio what's the word. Adam answered.

-Put an APB out for Charlie Pugliese, he's back in Chicago. Antonio replied.

The young detective then put his phone on speaker.

-Antonio it's Jay what's going on. Jay spoke.

-Charlie Pugliese is back in Chicago.

Jay then went back to see his notepad and read the descriptions over again.

-One of my CIs gave a description of dark shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. Do you think it's him?

-For now he's a suspect.

-How's Jo doing? Kevin asked.

-You guys should get down here.

-Everything ok? Olinsky asked, concerned for his goddaughter.

-Just get down here as fast as you all can.

With that said all the men including Mouse left heading out back to the hospital.

Chicago Med

Erin was still with Voight after Antonio finished he went back to see Jordan. When Voight heard the words, ' _Charlie's back in Chicago_ ' he felt anger wash all over him.

"Hank what if Charlie did this? Could that be why Bunny's lying?" Erin asked.

"I don't know but he's now a suspect but I swear if he did this he will be dealing with me". Voight said.

"Annie told me if she said anything to me Charlie would have her killed. What could it be?"

"You're guess is as good as mine kid".

All of a sudden the guys had came in rushing up to Erin and Voight.

"Mouse I need a favor". Erin spoke first.

"What is it". The tech replied.

"I need you to trace an outgoing call from my phone to this number". She handed him the piece of paper.

"I'll get started".

He then got on his laptop and began tracing the number, Olinsky then approached his friend.

"Hank what's going on?" Olinsky asked.

"Jo has leukemia" Voight answered.

The men were stunned, Olinsky had tears in his eyes as he looked through the window to see his goddaughter. To hear she has cancer it killed him, he remembered when he and his daughter Lexi were just little girls playing in the backyard everyday after school. He thought of Jordan as his other daughter.

"When does she start treatment?"

"In the morning so she'll be here another day".

"Boss if there's anything we can do let us know". Kevin said.

"I will Kevin".

Mouse was still running the trace and Erin couldn't help but think, _Could Charlie have done this? Is Bunny involved with him? What happened to Annie?_ Her mind kept roaming until Mouse finished the trace.

"Erin I got it". Mouse said.

He showed her the computer and it showed Annie was at her house.

"Annie said she had to leave the city, why would that say she's at home?" Erin asked.

"Could have ditched the phone after the call". Mouse said.

"No before she could answer me...she screamed and then the phone went out".

When she couldn't take it anymore she got up going to Voight. "Hank I'm going to check on Annie after I called her I got a really bad feeling".

"Go and take Halstead with you".

Erin then got her partner and left the hospital the whole time her stomach kept twisting in knots.

Meanwhile

Charlie was in Annie's house, he was holding a bloody knife as Annie was on the floor holding her stomach as she was slowly bleeding out. She had lost a lot of blood and she was now fading in and out.

"All you had to do was leave and keep your mouth shut. Not that hard". Charlie said.

"Y-you'll p-pay for w-what you did". Annie struggled to get out.

"I'm sorry Annie you gave me no choice".

He plunged the knife in her chest forcefully and watched as she took her last breath then shut her eyes. He left the knife in her chest and left the house going back to Bunny's bar.

About ten minutes later Erin and Jay pulled up to Annie's house, they exited the car and when they went up to the door they saw it ajared. The partners pulled their guns and went inside.

"Chicago PD!" Jay called out.

The two searched the house when Jay went to the living room and saw Annie's body and the floor covered in blood. He went to check for a pulse but there wasn't one. Erin was coming back towards the living room when she saw Jay standing there.

"House is clear".

When she saw her partner's face she got concerned then went to look in the living room, her face dropped in sadness. She saw her best friend lying on the floor dead with blood around her.

"No please no". Erin cried. She ran to her friend's side and picked her up hugging her, she kept crying. "No no no no this can't be happening".

"Erin I'm so sorry".

Jay then went to help his partner but she refused as she held onto Annie's lifeless body, blood then began to cover her clothes, face, and hands. While Erin was grieving over her friend Jay had put a call in for the CSU and the ME, he tried once again to pull Erin away but she kept fighting till he pulled her into his arms.

"We'll get him Erin I promise we will".

Erin was too upset to speak so she continued to sob into Jay's chest, the CSU and ME had arrived and began conducting their investigation. Jay had taken his distressed partner outside so she could calm down, the ME had brought Annie's body out on the gurney and a new round of tears came out of Erin's eyes. She went to the car just as Jay approached the ME.

"Do you have a cause of death?" Jay asked, his voice was quiet but loud enough to be heard.

"The victim was stabbed twice, once in the abdomen and once in the chest. She also lost a lot of the blood".

"Anything else".

"No".

"Thank you".

The ME loaded up his van and drove back to the morgue, Jay went to see Erin who was in the car. She had dried tear streaking down her cheeks, her makeup was smudging, her eyes were full of complete anger and fury.

"Hey you alright?" Jay asked.

"He's gonna pay for this Jay, Charlie will pay for what he's done". Erin said, her voice was dark and cold.

"Do you know it was Charlie?"

"She told me that she had to leave the city and if she said anything to me he would kill her. What if what she was trying to tell me is that Charlie was the one who shot Jo?"

"How would she know something like that?"

"You would be surprised what she knows".

"Alright let's clean up and head back to Med".

"No".

"What?"

"I said no, I'm not going back when Charlie is in the wind after he killed my best friend and shot my sister!"

"Erin you need to calm down and think before you do anything".

"Calm down? Jay that man just killed my friend and shot my little sister! How do you expect me to calm down?"

"We need to talk to Voight before we do anything".

No I don't wanna talk. I won't stop until Charlie is either dead or behind bars".

While

Charlie has arrived at Bunny's bar, he got some of the blood off his hands but not all of it. The bar was slightly busy after Bunny finished pouring a drink she looked over to see Charlie but noticed his hands had some blood on them.

"What did you do?" Bunny asked, her voice was quiet but was laced with fear.

"I did what I had to do. Now since the last person had a hard time listening I'm gonna make this perfectly clear". He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "If you snitch you're next".

He then pulled back and looked as her eyes widen in horror. What had she gotten herself into? She only wanted Hank to suffer but didn't expect it to go this far.

"Remember I go down I'm bringing you down with me. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear".

What was she gonna do? If she said anything about Charlie it could either land her in jail or dead. Bunny knew one thing for sure, she was screwed.


	14. Chapter 14

Erin had gone to clean herself up after she held her best friend's lifeless body close to her, she was in the bathroom of the district she was trying to wash the dried crimson blood off her hands. When it wouldn't come off she put more soap on her hands scrubbing them fiercely, the warm water below her began to turn red she kept scrubbing harder and harder till she broke down again.

As her hands shook she cut the water off then went towards the locker room sitting down on a bench and sobbed into her hands. Erin had let out all the emotions she's been holding in, from Jo getting shot, finding out she has cancer, now to see her best friend dead, it was all too much for her. After a few minutes she stopped crying, she opened the door to her locker her eyes landed on a picture that was taped below the card that Hank given her years ago. The picture was of her, Jordan, Hank, and Justin she remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 _*Flashback*_

 _One afternoon Hank had decided to have a family picture taken with him, Justin, Jordan, and Erin. Right now he was putting on his blue button down dress shirt he tucked the shirt into his dark colored slacks. Justin had entered his father's room wearing a black button down dress shirt with black slacks._

" _Hey Justin what's up". Hank says._

" _Dad do we have to do this family picture?" Justin asked._

" _Yes Justin, I think it'll be a nice family thing"._

" _It's just we haven't done anything like this since….since mom died"._

 _Hank sighed knowing his son was right, when his wife Camille was alive they had done a family picture every year till she had died. They had stopped doing everything after that, the family pictures, the dinners all of it._

" _I know but now that we got Jo I figured we can try and start doing everything again"._

 _Justin knew his father had a point he wanted his sister to have a childhood like he did the only difference is she wouldn't have her mother around._

 _Erin was with Jordan who was now 5, the young girl was dressed in a little red dress, wearing a pair of bright white tights and little black dress shoes. She was sitting down while Erin was brushing her long brown shoulder length hair._

" _How do you want your hair Jordy". Erin asked, as she continued to brush the girl's hair._

" _Can I have two braids please". Jordan replied._

" _You most certainly can"._

 _She then separated the hair evenly then started to braid one side then moved to the other, the young girl's hair was finished._

" _All done Jo"._

 _The young girl then went to the bathroom mirror and stood on the stool looking at herself._

" _Thank you Erin". Jordan then hugged her sister._

" _You are most welcome"._

 _Erin then fixed her red dress that matched Jordan's, the young girl had always wanted wear matching clothes with her sister. Once the two girls were dressed Hank and Justin had come down._

" _Daddy, Justin don't I look pretty". Jordan says, as she twirls around in her dress._

 _Hank looked at his little girl and she looked beautiful, she looks just like her mother Anna. The chubby cheeks, dimples, smile, nose, it was like looking at a younger version of Anna._

" _You look very beautiful sweetheart". Hank tells his youngest with a smile._

" _You're so pretty Jo Jo". Justin says, sweeping her up tickling her._

 _They then headed out and had their picture taken. Hank had Jordan in front of him, Erin was on his left and Justin on his right. Once the pictures were printed they looked at them and all Hank could think, 'I wouldn't have it any other way'._

 _*Back to reality*_

Erin kept staring at the picture she was broken from her thoughts when Jay had entered the room.

"Hey you alright?" Jay asked.

"Yeah let me change then we can go". Erin replies, taking her shirt off revealing her bra.

"I do hope you mean back to Med".

"No we're going to see my mother". Erin pulled a clean shirt over her head.

"Erin-" Jay was cut off by her angry words.

"No Jay! Just no, I know she knows something and I'll bet you Bunny knew Charlie was back in town so why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I don't know".

"Exactly she knows something and I'm going to find out what it is".

Erin then marched out to the car with Jay in tow.

"Erin, Erin wait. What if she doesn't know anything?"

"She knows Jay because she hides behind her lies and that little innocent act. She's not innocent at all".

"So what you're just gonna go confront her?"

"Damn straight".

"What are you gonna tell Voight?"

"I'm running a lead".

"You think that'll work?"

"Don't know, don't care all I know is that I'm going after the son of a bitch".

Jay got in the car just as his partner started the car speeding away to Bunny's bar.

Chicago Med

The whole team was still there and each person had went in to see Jordan, she was grateful that she had a family so loving and caring. Hank was in with his daughter and when she turned her head he got concerned.

"Hey you alright sweetheart". He says in a soft voice.

She shook her head no, the young teen shut her eyes tightly trying to block the oncoming tears.

"You in pain?"

Jordan shook her head then tears started to slide down her cheek and with a broken voice she began speaking. "I miss Justin. I saw everyone except Justin, Olive and Daniel. All I want is to see Justin again". Soon the tears came down her cheeks.

Hank then went over and hugged his little girl, he couldn't stand to see her in that much pain both physically and mentally. Jordan had cried into her father's shirt she then felt lightheaded, she figured it was the crying. The older father had laid her back into the bed stroking her hair back from her face and noticed her forehead was burning up.

"Honey you're burning up". He said.

Jordan didn't answer she looked into space her eyes rolled back and her body began to shake violently.

"Jo? Jo? Jordan!" He then went into the hall panicked. "I need some help here!" He yells.

Will and Natalie then rush to the room just as the team gathers around worried as well, Hank tried to get back in the room but the nurses wouldn't let him. He watched through the windows as his baby girl kept seizing and the doctors were working on her.

The team saw the older man as he watched helplessly through the window, this wasn't Hank Voight they saw. He wasn't the rough, strong, intimidating, guy they knew him as. Right now he was Hank Voight, a worried and frightened father.

Meanwhile

Erin and Jay had pulled up to Bunny's bar, she had shut the car off and stormed inside while Jay was walking behind her but stayed outside when his phone rang. Erin looked around the bar and saw her mother pouring drinks, she then went her way.

"Mom we need to talk". Erin stated.

"Talk about what". Bunny replied.

"When were you gonna tell me Charlie was in town?"

"I didn't know he was in town".

"Don't lie to me mom! He killed Annie and he's the one who could have shot Jordan, if you're hiding something from me I will arrest you and charge you".

Bunny couldn't say anything without it getting back to Charlie and his words echoed in her head, ' _If you snitch you're next. Remember I go down I'm bringing you down with me_ '.

"Honey you know if I knew anything about Charlie I would tell you but I don't".

"You're lying and sooner or later I will figure it out".

Jay was outside on his phone it was Kevin.

-Hey Kev what's up. Jay says.

-Where are you and Lindsay at? Kevin replied.

-Were following a lead, why what's up?

-Jordan had a seizure. They're trying to stop it now, the boss man ain't handling it too well.

-Oh my god, I'll get Erin now we're on our way.

The young detective ran quickly inside to get his partner who was still having a discussion with her mother.

"Erin we gotta go now". Jay said.

"Why". Erin said.

He swallowed hard he didn't one to be the one to tell her but he had to. "Jordan had a seizure".

"What?" Erin looked horrified and felt scared. "Is she ok?"

"Kevin said they're trying to stop it and Voight isn't handling it well".

The two rush out to their car putting on the lights and sirens heading to Med.

Chicago Med

Hank was still glued outside the window of his daughter's hospital room, it had been a long few minutes. Will was able to stop the seizure by giving her Diazepam he then walked out of the room and turned towards the older father.

"How is she Will?" Hank asked.

"We stopped the seizure and she's sedated, we gave her 0.2 mg of Diazepam. What may have caused the seizure was how high her fever was, we also managed to lower her temperature some". Will explained.

"What was her temperature?"

"102.7 we got it down to 100.4". Will then stopped for a moment and went on. "Hank I know we wanted to wait till morning to start Jordan's treatment but were not gonna wait. We're gonna start her treatment now so we have to move her to a different room so we can start it".

"Why can't we wait till the morning?"

"The longer we wait to start the quicker it spreads in her body".

"Can I see her before you move her?"

"Of course".

Once he had left Hank went in the room to see his little girl, Jordan was lying in her bed asleep from the sedation. Her skin was getting a little pale, when Hank looked at her she looked so small and fragile. He took a hold of her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb and kissed her head.

"Be strong Jo you can do this".

Jay and Erin had just arrived the partners run inside and saw the team as they all sat down with sad expressions.

"Is Jordan ok?" Erin asked.

"Will said he was able to stop her seizure and what could have caused it was her fever of 102.7, he managed to get it down to 100.4". Antonio said.

Erin had felt her knees buckled so Jay quickly caught her and brought her to a chair sitting her down.

"What else?" She managed to get out.

"Instead of waiting till morning to start her treatment their gonna do it now, Voight's in there now with her". Kevin said.

"I need to see her".

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"Yeah I'm sure".

Erin then got to her feet and went to her sister's hospital room and gently knocked getting Hank's attention.

"Hey kid come in". He says.

She then went closer to her sister's bed and covered her mouth as she coked on a sob. Erin slowly made her way around to the side of the bed and gently caressed Jordan's cheek.

"You'll get through this Jordy I promise".

Will had returned to the room giving the hint to Hank and Erin, they left the room and only a couple minutes later they were wheeling Jordan out of the room. Hank watched on as his baby girl was wheeled down the hall into the elevator. He wiped his eyes just as Erin did, just then her cell phone rang she sniffed and went outside to answer it.

-Hello. Erin answered.

-Hello Erin. Charlie's voice came on.

Her mood had completely changed she went from sad to being pissed off.

-Hello Charlie.


	15. Chapter 15

When Erin had heard Charlie's voice her whole attitude changed completely, she had went from being upset to pissed.

-What do you want Charlie? Erin asked, venom laced in her voice.

-I just wanna see you. Charlie answered.

-Why in the hell would I agree to meet you? You killed Annie! The mother to your son. You probably shot my little sister!

-That kid ain't your sister Erin, she's not your family and neither is Hank. They never were and never will be your family.

-They are more my family than anyone else! Turn yourself in Charlie, if you did shoot Jordan you know as well as I do Hank won't stop looking for you until you're dead or you left the city.

-Who said I shot the kid? There was no weapon at the scene, no fingerprints so how can you say I did it?

-You have motive, all these years you wanted to find a way to hurt me and Hank so you go after Jordan. You followed her after school beat her so bad she has bruised ribs, then you shot her.

-Looks like you figured it all out haven't you? You still can't prove it.

-I'll find the gun Charlie so you might as well turn yourself in because if Hank does find you he's going to end you.

The phone call then ended and Erin just felt more anger, Jay had went to check on her and saw her. She looks as if she's about to explode.

"Erin? Are you alright?" Jay asked, his voice was soft.

"He did it Jay, Charlie did this. I'm going to prove it". Erin replied, her voice was filled with anger.

"How are you going to do that? There was no weapon at the scene, no fingerprints, nothing".

"We have the bullet that was pulled from Jordan. We can use that".

She then went back in the hospital and went to find Dr. Rhodes.

Voight was on the floor where Jordan was transferred to for her treatment. Will and a nurse were hooking her up to an IV for her chemo, and breathing tubes. The two left the room, the nurse walked away while Will went to Hank.

"She's stable, we have her hooked up to an IV that is administering the chemo. She'll be asleep for a while". Will explained.

"Is it alright if I'm in there with her? I don't want her to wake up and I'm not there". Hank said.

"Of course".

Hank went to wash his hands then once he was finished, he went in his daughter's room and sat by her bedside taking her hand into his. The older father had took his other hand and gently stroked her hair back.

Erin was on a mission she paced in the hallway waiting and waiting, Maggie had paged for Dr. Rhodes but he was in a meeting. It was killing her on the inside every second that's wasted Charlie could be planning his next move, something else could happen to Jordan, her mind kept going at a hundred miles an hour.

After ten minutes the young doctor had approached her.

"What can I do for you Erin?" Connor asked.

"I need the bullet you pulled from Jordan's surgery". She replies.

"Could I ask why".

"I need to send it to the crime lab to get a match".

"I'll see what I can do".

"Thank you".

She then wanted to see her sister she then asked Maggie where the room was and went to it, as she got on the elevator more emotions overcame her. Tears began to pool in her eyes and before she knew it she had broken down again, her body shook as she sobbed in her hands.

Why was this happening to her and Hank? What did they do to deserve this? Erin had never had a family in her life until Hank and his wife took her in that's when she finally had a true family, she had parents that cared about her, a little brother that she loved dearly. All that had changed when Camille passed away, they all took it hard. Then when Jordan had entered their lives they had gotten some happiness back, Hank had a little girl, Justin and Erin had a little sister. Justin then married Olive shortly after Daniel was born and everything changed again, Justin had died, Olive moved to Arizona with Daniel and their family was broke again. If they lost Jordan that would be their demise.

When the elevator dinged to let her off on the floor she stepped out and headed to the restroom to wash her face, Erin looked in the mirror and saw her face, her eyes were blood red from crying, makeup smeared on her cheeks. She turned the faucet on and gathered some water in her hands and splashed her face with it a couple of times, she then grabbed a couple of paper towels and dried her face. The smeared makeup was gone, her eyes were slightly red, she splashed a little more water on her face. Once she finished she quickly washed her hands the dried them, she left the bathroom going to her sister's room.

Hank sat by his daughter's bedside for what seemed like many hours, Jordan was still out and would be for a while. He just held her hand the whole time not letting go for even a second, Erin knocked softly on the door getting his attention.

"Hey come in". Hanks tells her.

Erin enters the room going to her sister's side gently caressing her cheek with her index finger. "You can fight this Jordy I know you can". She then placed a kiss on her forehead.

Erin then turned towards Hank. "I need to talk to you outside".

"Everything ok?"

"Let's talk outside".

The two went out into the hallway and Erin began.

"I may know who did this to Jo". She said.

"Who?" Hank's voice became dangerous.

"Charlie. Earlier Annie called me and I think she was about to tell me something, I had Mouse trace her phone and she was at her house". Her voice began to get shaky. "Charlie found her and killed her. I think she was trying to tell me that Charlie did something to Jo".

Hank's face was no longer sad it now held a dangerous look and Erin knew it all too well it was the same look he had when Justin was killed. His brown eyes were full of anger and rage. The older father began to walk away just as Erin was chasing after him.

"Hank. Hank where are you going?" Erin called out.

"I'm going to go get rid of that son of a bitch once and for all, this time he's gone too far". Hank's voice held a dangerous murderous tone.

"You need to stop and think about this. Think about Jordan".

"I'm doing this for her and for you. He's not gonna stop until he's dead or in jail".

"This is what he wants Hank, he wants you to leave Jo to go look for him because as soon as you leave something happens to Jo I know how he rolls".

"He needs to be stopped and I'll be the one to do it".

Before Erin could even say another word Hank walked off just as she went back to her sister's room, she sat beside Jordan gently stroking her hair back.

Hank was making his way back to his team who was still in the waiting room, the unit just sat there still worried about the young teen. Antonio and Olinsky couldn't imagine what Voight was going through.

"You ok man?" Olinsky asked.

"Voight must be a mess, I wouldn't be able to do anything if this was happening to Eva or Diego". Antonio replied.

"I feel you man, if that was Lexi in the hospital bed I wouldn't know what to do".

"I'd go out of my mind".

Hank then walked up to his team and they all stood up.

"How is she?" Jay asked.

"She's stable, right now she's hooked up to an IV which is giving her the chemo. She's asleep right now". Voight answered. He paused for a minute before continuing. "I want a BOLO out for Charlie Pugliese".

"You think he did this?" Kevin asked.

"Erin told me that earlier tonight when Annie called she was about to say something about Charlie but before she could that bastard killed Annie". He then looked over to Jay.

When Jay saw Voight look at him he took the hint and stepped away just as Voight followed him. Once the two were outside Jay began.

"I'm sorry boss, I should have told you but-" He was cut off by the older man.

"No apologies, you were following a lead and doing your job".

"So could I ask why we're out here?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Erin just so she doesn't do anything crazy".

"You don't think she would do anything crazy? I get this is personal for the both of you but she wouldn't do something like that".

"Jay you don't know what Erin will do. You don't know the lengths she'll go to for Jordan so I'm asking you please watch out for her".

"Will do".

The two walk back inside to the team.

"Alright listen up I have to go run an errand, I want Jordan's room guarded at all times. I'm a phone call away". Voight said.

"Where are you going?" Olinsky asked.

"To see someone".

With that said Voight walked away leaving everyone confused.

"Jay what were you guys talking about?" Ruzek asked.

"He asked me to keep an eye or Erin that's all". Jay answered.

"So where's he going?" Antonio asked.

Voight was driving his SUV when he got a text message it was an address and he began driving there once he arrived he shut his car off and got out.

"Hello Hank".

Voight looked to see where the voice came from and saw Charlie.


	16. Chapter 16

When Hank saw Charlie standing there he clenched his fist together tightly then walking over to the man and swung at him knocking him down onto the ground.

"You're a stupid son of a bitch". Hank cursed.

He then began to repeatedly kick him in the abdomen he then pulled his gun out aiming it at Charlie's head. "Tell me what's stopping me from killing you?"

Charlie coughed and spit up some blood then smirking at Hank. "Anything happens to me then you're team along with your precious little girl will die. Yeah that's right you have people, I got people too and right now there outside of Chicago Med the minute they don't hear from me they take out your team starting with Erin first then ending with you're little girl. So go ahead Voight kill me and everyone you care about dies".

Hank was slowly moving the gun from Charlie's head and held it to his side. "How much do you want?"

Charlie chuckled. "Oh Hank this ain't about money this time, no this time I want you and Erin to suffer. Just the way I had to suffer when you drove me out of the city".

"I drove you out of the city when you threatened Erin".

"You're gonna wanna put that gun away before one of your people have an accident".

Hank growled holding tightly to his gun as he slowly put it back into the holster.

"Good man".

Hank then left and Charlie pulled his phone out.

-Derek you know what to do. He said.

Chicago Med

Erin was still by her sister's side holding her hand, she kept looking at the young teen waiting for her to wake up. She was asleep going on almost 2 hours, Erin was close to dozing off when she heard soft muttering coming from Jordan.

"S-scratch". Jordan's voice was small and her voice was cracking.

"Jo, honey can you hear me?"

"S-Scratch".

Erin then had a nurse call for Will to check on Jordan and after a moment he came in.

"What can I do for you Erin?" Will asked.

"I heard Jordan talk could that mean she's waking up?" Erin asked.

He then examined her, he tapped her feet with a reflex hammer and they each kicked.

"That's a good sign right? I mean she's talking, she reacted to the reflex hammer".

"It is a good sign, for the talking I think she could just be a little delirious and not know what she's saying. What is it she said?"

"Scratch".

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something to help you with the case".

"Maybe. Thanks Will".

"Not a problem I'll check on her in a while".

When he left Erin began to think. ' _Scratch. What could that mean unless'._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Kim and Sean.

"Hey how is she?" Kim asked.

"She's stable for now, they have her hooked up to her chemo now instead of waiting till later".

"Poor kid". Sean said.

"I need you guys to do me a favor".

"Name it". Kim said.

"Watch Jordan's room until I get back nobody and I mean nobody gets in or out unless it's one of us or it's a hospital staff".

"Where are you going?"

"Jordan talked she said something that might help us".

"Go we got it".

She then walked off heading to her team, the intelligence unit was still in the waiting room of the hospital. None of them have left yet when she came up they all stood up.

"She's still asleep but she talked". Erin said to the group.

"What did she say?" Olinsky asked.

"Scratch".

"Jordan scratched the guy who jumped her". Antonio said.

"Damn Jordan's a smart kid". Jay said.

"We get the DNA from her fingernails we can nail the bastard". Erin said.

She then went to find April to get her to swab Jordan's fingernails and then sent them to the lab waiting for the results.

Meanwhile

Derek had heard back from his cousin Charlie, sometimes he regrets helping him. He was suppose to fall in love with Jordan and get her alone so Charlie can grab her but being she's in the hospital he can't do that. He got his phone out and called him.

-Yeah Der. Charlie answered.

-Listen man I don't know if I can go through with this anymore, I can't help you if Jordan's in the hospital. Derek replied.

-Derek you know what to do. Once she gets out get her alone then call me I'll take over after that. Besides you don't even love her it's all an act to get her to drop her guard.

-Why are you doing this anyway?

-To get back at her father. Don't make me tell you what'll happen if you don't go through with this.

He knew what Charlie will do because he seen him kill before.

-I'll do it.

-Good now just stick to the plan.

Derek hung his phone up and laid back on his bed, what the hell did he get himself into?

Chicago Med

Hank had finally arrived back at the hospital and just as he was going in he saw his daughter in law, Olive with his grandson.

"Hank I heard as soon as I got your message. How's Jordan?" Olive asked, concerned for her sister in law.

"Jordan's resting right now, she was shot yesterday afternoon they removed the bullet but they tested her blood to determine her blood type. They found out she has Leukemia, she has cancer".

"Oh my god".

Hank then reached and picked up his grandson. "Hey little man".

"Where's Jordan now?"

"She's in a room they wanted to start her treatment now because she had a seizure a little while ago".

"Is there anything we can do?"

"She's on chemo now and we'll see what happens after that".

"If there's anything I can do please let me know".

"Thank you Olive".

"May I see her?"

"Absolutely I'll watch Daniel".

She then went in to see her sister in law while Hank watched the little boy, Olive had found Erin outside of Jordan's room while a nurse was checking her over.

"Erin". Olive called out.

The detective turned around to see Olive standing there and she went to hug her. "Hey how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine I came as soon as I got Hank's message".

"I'm glad you made it".

The nurse exited the room taking off her gloves then Erin turned to the nurse. "Is Jordan ok?"

"She's doing well, she's improving".

"When will she wake up?"

"Hard to say, when a person has a seizure the body needs to rest and because she's on chemo she's gonna be asleep for a little while".

"Thank you".

The two women sanitized their hands before going in to see the young teen.

Hank was holding his sleeping grandson while the team looked at him deciding if they should tell him that Jordan spoke.

"Are we gonna tell him?" Ruzek asked.

"Not right now". Olinsky replied.

"He has a right to know".

"We know that but not at this moment". Jay stepped in.

The unit continued to watch Hank with his grandson.

Meanwhile

Derek was still in his room staring at the ceiling trying to find a way out of helping Charlie that didn't involve him getting killed or going to jail but he knew those were his two options. He didn't know what the hell to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek couldn't take the guilt eating at him anymore so he quickly got dressed, grabbed his house keys and left the house. He kept his guard up knowing Charlie has people watching his every move but he didn't care, Derek couldn't keep up the lie anymore it's gone way too far and it has to stop before someone dies. The teen boy gets on a bus going to Med.

Chicago Med

Olive had taken Daniel to Hank's house so they can get some proper rest, the rest of the team stayed waiting in the waiting room to hear another update. They are all tired and running on fumes, they all drank coffee to stay up but it was starting to ware off. Hank and Erin were still with Jordan, nobody had told him that his daughter had talked.

After 5 minutes Derek had arrived to the hospital and just as he was going in he bumped into Jay, who was getting more coffee.

"Derek what's up man". Jay said.

"I need to tell you guys something". Derek said.

Jay frowned at his word. "Is everything ok Derek?"

"I know what happened".

"You know what happened to Jordan?"

"Yeah I know everything".

"Come on".

The two went inside heading to the waiting room where the rest of the team are, when they entered the room getting everyone's attention.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Tell them what you told me". Jay said to the teen boy.

"What are you talking about?" Antonio coming in.

"I know what happened to Jordan. Everything". Derek said.

"You knew? You knew and didn't say anything!" Olinsky says angrily.

"I wanted to but Charlie said he'd kill me".

"Let's go down to the District and talk about this". Antonio said.

"Can I see Jo first?"

"You tell us what you know and we'll consider it".

"Fair enough".

Jay and Antonio then brought the teen out of the hospital putting him in the back of their car, they got in the car as well then drove off to the District.

Hank and Erin were in the room with Jordan who was still asleep, they sat on either side of her. Erin kept deciding if she should tell Hank that Jordan spoke.

"Hank I need to tell you something". Erin said quietly.

"What is it?" Hank replied, his eyes not leaving his baby girl.

"While you were out Jo spoke, it wasn't much but she said something".

"What'd she say?"

"She said scratch".

Hank gave a sad smile to his daughter. "You're so smart baby, I'm so proud of you". He kissed her head then took a hold of her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

A few minutes later Jordan let out a small groan as she slowly began to stir. It caught the attention of both Hank and Erin.

"Jo? Honey can you hear us?" Erin says in a gentle voice.

The teen was still stirring a bit her eyes were slowly and weakly trying to open.

"Jo it's ok sweetheart, Erin and I are here". Hank said gently.

Jordan's eyes weakly fluttered open to see brights lights so she closed them again, she tried again her vision was very blurry. The teen then slowly moved her head, her vision began to clear up as she saw her father on her right side and Erin on her left.

"D-daddy". Jordan's voice was weak and small, it was also cracking due to her throat being dry.

"I'm here baby, daddy's right here". Hank said softly, brushing some hair back.

Erin poured some ice water in a cup then put a straw in it and put the straw in her mouth. "Here some water Jordy try not to drink too fast".

The teen took a few gulps of the cool water and it helped sooth her dry throat.

"W-what happened". Jordan managed to get out.

"You had a seizure sweetheart, you're fever got too high and you had a seizure. They also started you're chemo so you were out for a while". Hank explained.

"I don't remember".

"It's ok you don't have to remember". Erin said.

Jordan's eyes began to close again but she tried to stay awake.

"Go back to sleep Jo it's ok we'll be here with you the whole time". Hank said.

"Don't leave me daddy". Jordan said as she fell back asleep.

"Never sweetheart".

21st District- Interrogation Room

Derek sat across from Jay and Antonio who had angry expressions on their faces and the teen boy didn't blame them.

"From the start tell us what happened". Jay said.

"It started when Charlie was forced to leave Chicago by Sergeant Voight, he was pissed at him and Detective Lindsay. He would keep in contact with me because he wanted to get even with them so Charlie told me to befriend Jo then fall for her. I reported everything she did back to him, where she would go, who she would hang out with, her after school routine. All of it". Derek explained.

"Why would you do this Derek? More importantly why not say something to one of us?" Antonio asked.

"Because he's my cousin and he got me out of trouble when I was younger. When he got me out of trouble he said I owed him never said what I owed, after he was forced to leave Chicago he knew that Voight had a daughter my age so I should befriend her and I did. One day he came back and told me my job was done it was his turn so the day she was shot he followed her from school jumped her from behind….kicked her then shot her".

"Why didn't you come to us?"

"Charlie said he'd kill me and my parents, you don't cross him without facing consequences. The last person who did ended up dead".

"Do you know if he was working with anyone else?" Jay asked.

"I know he always went to a bar and talked to someone I think her name is Bunny. He had a few other people I only know a few of there names".

"What are they?"

"Marcus Young , Jon Ryder, Caleb Parker, and Drew Jacobs. If he has anybody else I don't know. I didn't want any of this to happen to Jordan you have to believe me, I didn't want to do this Charlie made me".

"If what you said is true we'll consider a deal". Antonio said.

"Can I still see Jo?"

The two detectives looked at each other then at the teen boy.

"Let's go". Jay said.

The two escort him out and down to the cage getting him confused.

"I thought you said I could see Jordan". Derek said.

"We said that we'd consider it and it's not up to us, it's up to her father. Besides we're gonna check out the information you gave us and if Charlie is gonna try something this is the safest place for you". Jay said.

"When you see Jo please tell her I'm sorry".

Once the door of the cage was locked Derek sat on the bench just as the two detectives walked out.

"So who's gonna tell Erin that her mother is working with Charlie?" Antonio asked.

"She's gonna be pissed, from the beginning Erin knew something was off with her mother". Jay said.

"Are we gonna pick her up?"

"I would".

"We need to tell Voight".

"Are you sure?"

"The man has a right to know his daughter's life is still at risk".

"Alright this is what we do, we'll go pick Bunny up and call Atwater giving him the update".

"Let's do it".

The two then left heading to Bunny's bar and Jay is calling Kevin to update them.

Chicago Med

Alvin had finally calmed down but he was still pissed, they all trusted this kid and he knew everything that happened to Jordan it took them all by surprise. Kevin's phone rang and he put it on speaker.

-Yeah Jay. Kevin answered.

-So Derek was spying on Jordan for Charlie the whole time, he was told to befriend her then fall for her. This kid told everything to Charlie, where she went, who she hanged out with, her after school routine. Everything.

-Voight is not gonna like this. Olinsky said.

-No kidding that's not even the worst part of it.

-What else?

-Erin's mother Bunny is working with Charlie.

-Are you serious? Kevin asked.

-Derek told us, Mouse get back to the District and run a few names for me.

-Alright what are the names? Mouse asked.

-Marcus Young , Jon Ryder, Caleb Parker, and Drew Jacobs.

-You got it.

-Antonio and I are going to pick up Bunny.

-Do we tell Erin? Kevin asked.

"Tell Erin what?" Erin asked.

The group turned to see Erin standing there with her arms folded firmly across her chest. "Well I'm waiting".

-Jay we'll call you back. Kevin said.

He hung his phone up as they all looked at her with their heads down not wanting to tell her the news.

"Guys tell me I'm pretty sure I can handle it".

"Derek was spying on Jordan for Charlie the whole time, he was told to befriend her then fall for her. This kid told everything to Charlie, where she went, who she hanged out with, her after school routine. Everything". Ruzek said.

"What?!"

"That's not all, Erin you're mother is working with Charlie". Olinsky said sadly.

Bunny's Bar

Bunny was pouring drinks when Antonio and Jay walked in they went over to her sitting down. When Bunny saw the two men she immediately got annoyed.

"What now? What else does my daughter want to accuse me of?" Bunny asked annoyed.

"It's not Erin we actually got told you were working with Charlie, now you're about to get real honest real quick". Jay said.

Bunny froze for a second but regained her posture. "I don't know what you're talking about".

Antonio then pulled his handcuffs out and put them on her. "You're under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them to you".

"Arrested for what?"

"You're an accomplice to assault and battery as well as attempted murder".

"But that was all Charlie".

"You knew about it and helped him making you an accomplice".

The two brought her out to their car setting her in the back then getting in themselves. Unknown to the detectives one of Charlie's men in watching them.

21st District- Interrogation Room

Bunny was sitting across from Jay, she was frozen in fear. She was caught, she was afraid of what Charlie will do when he found out. The only thing Bunny knew at the moment was she was screwed.

"So let's talk". Jay said.


	18. Chapter 18

Jay and Antonio are sitting across from Bunny who still had an innocent look on her face.

"Let's talk Bunny". Jay said.

"There's nothing to talk about". Bunny said.

"You don't wanna talk because Charlie said he'd kill you? Is that it?"

"I didn't know Charlie was back in Chicago just like I told Erin".

"Enough alright. We already got you as an accomplice if you wanna add obstruction we can and you'll serve more time. Just tell us the truth". Antonio said.

Bunny sighed and decided to talk. "I didn't know he'd shoot Jordan".

"From the beginning what happened". Jay spoke.

"You know some of the story Hank took Erin from me when she was 15 and I was hurt by it, for years I was hurt that he took her from me. I just wanted him to know what it was like".

"So you figured he took Erin from you that you can take Jordan from him".

"Yes. When Charlie was forced to leave Chicago I called him and told him that I wanted Hank to suffer the way I did so I sent him a picture of what Jordan looked like, he sent it to a kid named Derek. You have to believe me I swear I didn't know he was gonna shoot Jordan I thought he was gonna scare her".

The two men look at each other then back at Bunny they step out of the room for a moment and began talking.

"You believe her?" Jay asked.

"She had motive, opportunity. What else are we looking for she wanted Voight to suffer when he took Erin in, Charlie wanted to make them both suffer". Antonio said.

"I wonder how Erin is".

Chicago Med

Erin was seething, she knew it all along. She knew her mother had something to do with what happened to her sister, Erin's green eyes were full of anger.

"Where is she?" Erin demanded.

"Erin-" Ruzek says but was cut off.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know".

"And Derek knew what happened? The whole time?"

"Yeah, Jay and Antonio took him down to the District to talk". Olinsky said.

"I'm going down there".

Nobody stopped her or went after her they just waited to tell Hank the same news.

Hank still remained by his baby girl's side the whole time as he held her hand and gently stroked her hair back, he kept hoping she might wake up again. After a few minutes Jordan started to slowly started to stir again, the teen's eyes slowly opened again as she looked over to her father.

"Dad". Jordan aid weakly.

"Hey baby, you ok?" Hank asked.

"Just really tired".

"I'm gonna get Will to check on you".

"You'll stay with me won't you?"

Hank knew the only times his daughter got a bit clingy was when she is sick or hurt, it reminded him from when she was younger. When Jordan was a little girl and she had gotten sick or hurt she would cling to her father wanting his comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart".

He then quickly got up and had a nurse page Will once that was finished he was back by his little girl's side in a second. Something then popped in Hank's mind.

"Jo while you were asleep you said something. You said scratch do you think you know why you said it?"

"I think while I was fighting off who jumped me I scratched who it was but I can't be too sure".

"It's ok if you're not sure".

A moment later Will had entered the room giving the father and daughter a smile.

"Hey Jo how are you doing". Will says.

"I'm ok just tired". Jordan answered.

"Do you think you could tell me the last thing you remember".

"Um dad and I were talking and the rest is a blur".

"Alright. I'm gonna give you a quick look over".

Will then checked her stats, her temperature was back to normal, everything was good.

"Everything looks good all you need i some more rest and you'll be good to get out of here".

"Thanks Will".

"Hank can I talk to you for a second".

"Sure". Hank replied. He quickly turned to his daughter. "I'll be right outside".

"Ok".

He then kissed her head and went to the hallway with Will.

"What's up Will". Hank says quietly.

"When Jo gets discharged and you put her in protective custody she's gonna need someone with her". Will replied.

"I thought she was fine".

"She is but over the next couple of days she's gonna feel weak, tired, fatigue, some stuff she won't be able to do by herself. She'll need help".

"Alright thanks again Will".

"No problem".

Hank looked in the room to see his daughter watching the tv.

21st District

Erin stormed inside and went up to the unit, when she reached the top of the stairs she scanned the room. Mouse was on the computer running the names Jay asked him to run, she didn't see Antonio or Jay so she went towards the interrogation room when she bumped into her partner.

"Erin what are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"Where's my mother?" Erin said, her voice hard and full of anger.

"She's in interrogation. She confessed to helping Charlie".

She then walked away and Jay gently pulled her arm back. "Erin you're not seeing her".

"Yes I am".

"Not when you're like this you're not".

"Jay when you go through what I'm going through come talk to me till then leave me the hell alone. She's the reason my life is screwed up, she's the reason Jordan is in a hospital bed right now, she knew and didn't do a damn thing about it. I want to know why".

Jay then let go of her arm and watched as his partner went down the hall going to see her mother. Erin looked through the glass to see her mother just sitting there she then went in the room.

When the door opened Bunny saw her daughter walk in and saw the ice cold expression she was getting from her. Bunny didn't blame her daughter for being angry.

"Why". Erin spoke.

"When Hank took you in I was hurt for years Erin, when he took you from me I was angry and I wanted him to suffer the way I did when he took you from me. So I asked Charlie to help me I swear I didn't think he'd shoot Jordan".

Erin chuckled dryly. "You'll never change will you? After all these years you still can't let that go".

"Erin you don't know what it's like to lose a child. Your child to someone else".

"You maybe right about that but I know a few things for sure. One, Hank and Jordan will always be my family no matter what. Two, I'll always be there for Jordan. And three, I'm done with you and all you're damn lies".

"But I'm you're mother".

"No you're not, you never were and you never will be. I'm done with you so goodbye Bunny".

"Erin please don't do this".

"You didn't have to bring Jordan into this! She's an innocent kid who didn't deserve this and because of you and you're stupid vendetta she got shot. That was the last straw when you brought Jordan into this that was it, you've done a lot to me in my life time and time again I let it go but this I can't let this go. You hurt my sister".

Bunny then looked at her daughter with anger in her eyes as she shot up. "She's not your sister! She never was and never will be just like Hank's not your father. You can pretend all day long Erin but face the facts they will never be your family, I'm your mother. I'm your family. Hank brainwashed you turning you against me".

"Hank was more of a parent to me than you ever were and Jordan is my sister because there's one thing you need to know. Blood doesn't make you a family, what makes them my family is the fact that they care about what happens to me. They love and accept me for who I am. All you ever did to me was lie my whole life, you got high and drunk all the time all the time. I just hope the day I ever have a child of my own that I will never be like you and you will never see them".

"You don't mean that".

"Keep telling yourself that I'm done here and I'm done with you".

Erin then left the room as a couple tears ran down her cheeks, Jay turned the corner and saw her.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked.

"No". Erin cried.

She then hugged Jay tightly just as he hugged her.

Chicago Med

When Hank went back in his daughter's room she looked at him for a minute then spoke. "Dad is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine sweetheart, why". He replied.

"What did Will wanna talk to you about?"

"He told me when you get discharged you're gonna need a little help the next couple days that's all".

"Why though I'll be ok".

"Jo you're gonna have to take it easy for the next few days. You're gonna need some rest".

"Can you stay with me?"

"I'd love too but I have to work the case".

"You're close to finding out who did this to me?"

"Yeah".

"Daddy….I'm scared".

"It's alright sweetheart I'm not gonna let no one else hurt you".

Hank then got beside his daughter and pulled her close as she snuggled into his side gripping his shirt he then kissed the top of her head. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again".


	19. Chapter 19

The team stood outside of Jordan's room watching the scene in front of them; Jordan was laying in her father's arms fast asleep with her face buried in his chest. Hank was gently rocking her.

"Should we tell him?" Kevin asked.

"Not yet". Olinsky said.

"Well he should know". Adam says coming in.

"I know but he needs to be with Jo right now".

"I don't wanna be any of them when Voight finds out". Kevin said.

"Neither do I". Adam agreed.

21st District

Erin went down to the cage to talk with Derek, Jay or Antonio didn't stop her because they knew she was a force to be reckoned with. They also knew not to mess with her while she's pissed or they'll feel her wrath. When she got to the bottle of the stairs where the cage was she saw the teen boy just sitting on the bench feeling guilty, she went over to the cage.

"Derek". Erin said.

The teen boy looked up at her with slightly red eyes he quickly wiped them and sniffed. "Detective Lindsay, I'm so sorry for everything I did. You have to believe me I didn't want to hurt Jordan but Charlie made me, he said he'd kill me and my parents if I didn't do it".

"Why not come to one of us?"

"I was going to time and time again I wanted to but knowing what he's capable of I'm not crossing him".

"What's your connection to Charlie?"

"My cousin".

Erin furrowed her brow in confusion. "I didn't know he had a cousin".

"Were not blood related cousins, our moms were really close and he looked out for me a lot. A few years ago I got busted with weed he got me out of that and a whole bunch of other messes, he told me I owed him but he never told me what all he said was when the day comes I better help him or me and my parents will end up dead. I swear I didn't think or know he'd shoot Jordan I thought he was gonna scare her or something. When I saw her on the ground bleeding I thought she was dead but she was breathing".

"You called 911".

"Yeah I bolted before they got there".

"What happened the day Jordan got shot".

"After practice Jordan left going to the District like she always does I told her I couldn't go because I had to be home early so she went without me. Charlie was following her and I was following him, she went into the store while he waited for he the second she came out of the store he jumped her. He threw her down and started kicking Jordan next thing I know he pulls out a gun and shoots her".

"You didn't try and stop him?"

"No I wanted to but I wasn't risking my life or my parents life".

"What about Jordan and her life? Does she even matter to you? You watched Charlie beat her then shoot her and you left her there to die".

"I called for help".

"So you called for help what happened after that".

"I stayed with her for a couple of minutes but when I heard the sirens I bolted. Charlie saw me when I ran he said that was a dumb mistake I pulled and if I did it again...I'll end up at the bottom of the river".

"Where's Charlie now?"

"I don't know".

"Derek don't lie to me".

"I'm not lying I swear".

Jay then came down the stairs. "Erin we got something".

Chicago Med

Hank still remained by his daughter's side not moving, the team still remained outside of Jordan's room. The teen held a special place in everyone's hearts and they would be devastated if she was gone. They also knew that Voight needed to know the truth about Jordan's attack and more.

"I'll be the one to tell him". Olinsky said.

"You sure?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah".

Alvin then went by his goddaughter's door and gently knocked getting Hank's attention. The knocking on the door got Hank's attention as he looked over to see his friend.

"Hey Al". Hank greeted the man.

"Hey man, you got a minute I gotta talk to you about something".

"Yeah".

When Hank moved that caused Jordan to stir and wake up, the teen looked at her father with blurry eyes. "Dad? What's going on?" Her voice was filled with sleep.

""I gotta talk to Alvin about something I'll be back".

"Uncle Alvin's here?"

Jordan loved her surrogate uncle she's close with Lexi, when the girls were younger they were almost like sisters. Alvin would sometimes watch Jordan for Hank.

"Hey kiddo". Alvin greeted his niece.

"Hi Uncle Alvin". Jordan replied, giving a small smile.

"Feeling better?"

"A little".

"Jo I'm gonna borrow your dad for a quick minute".

Jordan looked at her father her eyes were widened a bit.

"I'll be back Jo, we'll be right outside I promise". Hank assured her.

"Ok". Jordan replied.

"You feeling up for a couple visitors?"

"Sure".

The two men headed out then Adam and Kevin entered the room, Jordan smiled the guys in the unit were like her older brothers they all loved her and she loved them.

"Hey guys". Jordan said.

"Hey Jo". Adam said, hugging her carefully.

"How's it going Little Voight". Kevin says, hugging her.

"I'm ok just a tad sore".

"Jo how about when you're better we go to a Sox's game". Adam says.

"I'm in".

"Jo, Vanessa and Jordan were asking about you. They wanted to know once you were up to it if you like to go ice skating".

"I'm down for it".

While they kept talking Hank and Alvin were outside the room talking.

"So what's up Al". Hank said.

"We know what happened to Jo. Everything". Alvin replied.

"Who was it?"

"It was Charlie but Bunny and Derek knew about it. Derek was spying on Jordan for Charlie he told him her routine".

"What?!"

When Voight yelled it caught everyone's attention, Jordan was taken back when she heard her father yell. She heard her father raise his voice before but when he yelled it frightened her a bit.

"Is everything ok guys?" Jordan asked.

The two men didn't want to be the ones to tell her anything without feeling Voight's wrath luckily the teen was able to drop it for the time being. Outside of the room Hank was furious, his blood was boiling.

"Where is he?" Hank asked, his voice was dangerous and cold.

"My guess would be down at the District".

"I'm going down there, nobody is to get in or out of Jo's room except us and the doctors".

"Hank what are you doing?"

"Trust me Al you don't wanna know".

He then calmed down some and went to see his daughter, when Adam and Kevin saw him enter the room they left to give the father and daughter some privacy.

"Dad what's wrong, I heard you yell". Jordan spoke.

"It's just something about the case, I gotta head to the District for a few minutes if you need something the guys are right outside and I'm only a phone call away". Hank said, brushing her hair back.

"Promise you'll come back".

"I'll always comes back to you sweetheart".

He kissed her head and left her room as his face became hard and dangerous, when the others had seen his face they had became scared. Hank walked out of the hospital heading to his car and going to the District.

21st District

Jay, Erin, Antonio, and Mouse were in the squad going over some new information.

"Alright Mouse what do you have". Antonio spoke.

"First Marcus Young, 27, he has a couple assault charges, one assault with a deadly weapon, a few counts of battery, attempted robbery, attempted murder, stalking, and attempted kidnapping.

Jon Ryder, 25, he has quite a few battery charges, aggravated battery, distribution, gun possession, drug possession, and trafficking".

Caleb Parker, 30, he has a few robbery charges, a couple assault charges, one assault with a deadly weapon, aggravated battery, a couple DUIs, and domestic violence".

Drew Jacobs, 29, he has possession, distribution, aggravated assault, aggravated battery, robbery, and stalking". Mouse listed off.

"How are these guys still on the street?" Erin asked.

"They were about to be tried when the victims disappeared, never seen or heard from again".

"How'd Charlie meet these guys?" Jay asked.

"Could have met them when he left Chicago". Erin answered.

"So you guys think Voight knows? You think one of them told him yet?"

"I'm gonna guess and say he knows".

"I don't wanna be any of them if he does know". Antonio said.

Hank had just arrived to the District when he got out, he stormed inside the patrolmen looked at him. When Platt saw him she knew that look and it wasn't a good one either, it was the same look he had when he confronted Justin's killer.

He stormed up the stairs he scanned his hand then went up to the squad, when Erin saw him she got quiet. When he was in full view of the squad everyone it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Where is he?" Hank asked, his voice cold and hard.

"In the cage". Erin answered.

Without another word the older man had went to the cage once he was gone they began talking again.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he knows". Antonio said.

Hank was walking down the stairs that led to the cage, when he reached the bottom he saw the teen boy in the cage laying on the bench wide awake. He silently walked over to the cage and banged on it getting the kid's attention. Derek heard banging on the cage so he looked over to see Hank, his eyes held a dangerous look as if he was going to kill him.

"Mr. Voight I'm sorry-" Derek started but was cut off.

"You're gonna shut up and listen to me". Hank said.

"I'm sorry".

"The one thing I hate the most is seeing my daughter hurt or scared. When I see that I get pissed off because she didn't do anything to deserve it. But seeing her in a hospital bed with a hole in her side and come to find out she's sick that makes me more than pissed it makes me wanna go after the person responsible and you're gonna tell me where he is or things aren't gonna look good for you".

"I don't know where Charlie is I swear. I told his dumbass I didn't want to do this but he made me".

"He made you?"

"Yes, when he was forced to leave Chicago the dude was pissed like I never seen before. He knew when he was here before that you had a daughter so he told me that I had to befriend her and eventually fall for her. I told him everything, where she went after school, who her friends were, where she would hang out. All of it".

"You put the notes in her locker and on my door?"

"I thought that's how he was gonna scare her once I gave him enough information on her he told me my job was done it was his turn so the day she was shot he followed her and I was following him, the second Jo came out of the store he dragged her to the alley and jumped her. I saw him kick her a few times then I heard a bang noise he saw me and said if I told anyone I'd end up at the bottom of the river".

"Did you see a scratch on him anywhere?"

"I did see something around his left eye, it was red".

"You're gonna tell me where Charlie is".

"How many ways can I say I don't know! He never tells me where he goes and frankly I don't ask he's not one to share information".

Well you're gonna help us find him one way or another".

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Leave that to us".

Hank then left the teen confused as he went back upstairs to talk to Bunny, as he was going to interrogation Erin had went up to him.

"I'm going back to the hospital to see Jo, what do you want me to tell her?" Erin asked.

"Nothing". Hank replied.

"Hank she has a right to know, Derek lied to her for months. He deceived her, and you wanna leave her in the dark".

"It's to protect her".

"She needs to know her relationship isn't even real. Jordan's already hurt and you wanna keep hurting her by not telling her the truth".

"Alright just tell her about Derek nothing more. Did you already see your mother?"

"Bunny is not my mother, she's nothing to me. The only mother I ever had was Camille and you're the only father I have. I've forgiven her over and over again over the years, some stuff I let her slide on but this going after Jo she crossed the line. I'm not putting up with her anymore nor am I dealing with her anymore. She's somebody's else's problem now I'm done".

With that said Erin turned and walked away from her father figure as she left going back to Med. Hank went and found the room Bunny was in, he looked at her through the mirror. He somehow managed to keep his calm with Derek he didn't know how he was gonna do it with Bunny.

Bunny still sat in the interrogation room, she was depressed when Erin had decided to cut her off completely now she was just waiting. Waiting to see if Hank will lash out at her as well her thoughts were broken from the door being opened, she looked over to see the older man with the same dangerous look on his face.

"Hank-" Bunny started but was cut off.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it, you had the audacity to bring my daughter. My kid into something that happened before she was even born". Hank replies.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a child, your child to someone else. When you took Erin from me I was hurt for years and you don't know what that's like".

"I know what it feels like to lose a child, but you went too damn far with this. What did Jordan ever do to you or Charlie to make either of you do this? Nothing. You went after her to get at me and that was a big mistake".

Hank then walked out and Antonio went up to him. "You need to see this". He handed the list of the names over.

Chicago Med

Erin had arrived back to Med, she kept her guard up the whole time. She kept looking around as if Charlie was gonna pop up at anytime and if he did she was gonna be ready. She walked inside heading to her sister's room outside of the room stood Olinsky, Kin, and Sean while Kevin and Adam kept the teen occupied.

"Hey guys". Erin says approaching.

"Hey". The others greeted.

"Is Jo ok?"

"She's fine".

She then went to the door and knocked getting everyone's attention. When the teen saw her sister she had gotten a smile.

"Erin". Jordan said with a smile.

"Hey Jordy. Guys could I have a minute with Jo please". Erin says.

"Sure". They said.

The two men pat Jordan's shoulder then headed out of the room closing the door behind them, Erin then took a seat next to her sister and took a hold of her hand.

"Jo, you know you're dad and I love you very much. We'll do anything in our power to protect you and keep you safe at all times".

Jordan was now beginning to get confused. "Erin what are you talking about?"

"Jo there's something you need to know about Derek".

"What?"

"Sweetie he lied to you, for months. He's not who he said he is".

"No he loves me, Derek wouldn't lie".

"Jordy he confessed to helping the man who did this to you, he spied on you for months. I'm so sorry".

Tears were now rolling down the teen's cheeks as she kept shaking her head, not believing the information.

"No I'm telling you he wouldn't do it, he loves me! Derek loves me!"

"I'm sorry Jo but he doesn't it was all a lie to get you to drop your guard".

Erin couldn't stand to see her sister in so much pain, she wished she could do something to help her. She then pulled the teen into her arms and held her as she cried.

"No no no he loves me". Jordan cried.

"It's alright Jordy, the only man you need in your dad he'll always love you no matter what".

"I...thought...h-he loved me".

"It's all gonna be ok Jo I promise".

"I-I want daddy".

"Alright I'll call him".

Jordan clutched to her sister as she continued to cry, the others looked on from outside the room.

"Voight is gonna kill this kid". Adam said

"If he hasn't already". Kevin said.

21st District

Voight had read over the files Mouse had gotten, he was getting more and more angry by the minute. He felt his blood boiling, the older man kept taking deep breaths trying to control his anger. Antonio was watching him from his desk, he remembered what it was like when Pulpo did it to Diego. The senior detective stood up and walked into Hank's office shutting the door behind him, when the door shut Hank looked over to see Antonio.

"What's up". Hank said.

"I know how you're feeling right now, you're angry and scared that something else is gonna happen to Jo but we will find Charlie and his crew before they can do anything else". Antonio said.

"She's a kid bro, done nothing wrong. I screwed up so many times with Justin I wanted to do right by Jo, I did everything in my power to raise her right, to make sure she didn't make the same mistakes Justin and I made. I did everything in my power to make sure she's stays safe".

"You did that like you said she's a good kid, did nothing wrong".

"When Jo was just a little girl she always got scared in the middle of the night from monsters, I told her the monsters ran when they heard me coming because they were afraid of me".

"I wish everyone who heard your name ran".

"Were gonna get Derek to lead us to Charlie". Hank changing the subject.

"How are we gonna do that?"

"We get him to call Charlie say we're closing in get him to meet up when we see him we take his ass".

Jay was taking a bottle of water and chips down to Derek who still remained in the cage, after Derek confessed he needed to talk to Jordan. The detective walked over to the cage handing the teen the items.

"Here you go". Jay said.

"Thanks". Derek said.

Just as Jay was walking away Derek stopped him. "Wait". He called out.

"What". Jay replied.

"I wanna see Jordan, I need to talk to her".

Jay then walked back over to the cage glaring at the boy. "You're not going near her for anything. Know this Derek, Jordan is like my little sister and I will do anything to protect her. Besides that's not up to me it's up to her father and just between us I don't think there's a chance in hell he'll let you see her let alone talk to her".

With that said Jay went back up to the squad leaving Derek alone back in his thoughts. Hank was in his office when his phone rang, it was Erin.

-What's up Erin. Hank answered.

-Jo wants you to come back. Erin replied.

-I'm on my way.

He hung up and instantly knew once Jordan was told the truth about Derek, she'd want her father. He got his jacket and keys leaving, nobody asked where he was going because they knew.

Chicago Med

Jordan had finally calmed down but she still wanted her father, her crying had ceased but she occasionally sniffed. Erin brushed her hair back then gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why'd he do it Erin? I thought he loved me". Jordan says, her voice still breaking.

Erin knew why Derek did it but she didn't want to tell her sister. "I don't know sweetie".

"I loved him Erin and I still love him".

"Jo it's gonna be ok Derek is just one guy, you'll meet new guys. One day you will find the one who's right for you".

"Like you and Jay".

Erin was taken back a little then chuckled. "You know about that?"

"I knew from the moment Jay came in you two would end up together and I was right, hell if I wanted too I could have bet on it".

"You would have ratted me out if you had the chance".

"Not really, you deserve to be happy and you're happy with Jay. The minute he hurts you he deals with me".

"You're dad said the exact same thing".

"Erin could I ask a favor".

"Sure honey what is it".

"When I get out of here and go into the safe house could you grab me a few things from home".

"Absolutely what'd you want?"

"My IPod, my laptop, a few movies, a couple books, chargers of course, and….and".

"And what Jordy".

"Could you maybe grab one of Justin's pillows, his blanket, and a couple of his shirts I sleep better at night with them".

Erin knew Jordan slept in Justin's room after he passed, she'd wake up in the middle of the night and go in his room. She'd cuddled with one of his pillows every night and keep the blanket close to her, sometimes she'd wear one of his shirts to help her feel better.

"Yeah I can get it for you".

After 5 minutes Hank had arrived again going straight for his daughter's room, he got closer to her room to see the remaining members of the unit quietly talking and sipping coffee. He went towards their direction first. Alvin seen his friend heading towards them so he looked at him.

"Hey everything alright". Alvin said.

"The little punk confessed so he's gonna help us get Charlie". Hank replied.

"How's he gonna do that?" Ruzek asked.

"Leave that to me. I want the safe house Jo's going into setup, when she goes to the house nobody and i repeat nobody goes in that house but us. If something happens I'm the first person to be notified asap". He then turned to Burgess and Roman. "I'm putting you two as her protective detail, she doesn't leave your sight for a second. I trust the two of you to watch and protect my daughter, I lost one child already and I'll be damned if I'm losing another".

"We'll protect Jo with our lives Sergeant, we won't let you down". Sean said.

"She won't leave our sight for a second". Kim added.

"Anything happens to her I'm holding you two responsible". Hank told the two.

"Yes sir".

He then went to see his daughter, when the door opened Erin and Jordan looked over to see Hank. This time around he has a gentle soft look on his face when Jordan saw her father she began to get emotional again, her bottom lip quivered. A new fresh round of tears overcame her she then held her arms out like a five year old, wanting to be held by her father.

Jordan had always felt safe and protected in her father's arms, when Justin or Erin held her it wasn't the same as being held by her father. Hank's familiar smell of gunpowder and his cologne it had a calming effect on her ever since she was a little girl whenever she was upset it calmed her. He then went over to her and brought her into his arms holding her tightly. Jordan buried her face into his shoulder crying.

Erin decided to step out to give them some privacy, after a couple of moments the teen had stopped crying but remained in her father's hold. She sniffed a couple of times, she had some of his shirt in his fist.

"Why'd he do it daddy, I thought he loved me". Jordan sniffed.

"I can't explain why he did it but some guys will say they love you just to say it, the only guys you'll need are me and the guys on the team. Plus I'll always love you sweetheart, guys may come and go but me I'll never go".

"I love you too daddy, you'll always be my hero. You'll be my Batman".

Hank chuckled and kissed her head, everyone watched the father and daughter. It brought them to tears some they all knew one thing for sure; They needed to get Charlie and his crew before it's too late.


	20. Chapter 20

After a very long night it was almost time for Jordan to get discharged from the hospital, Erin had went to Hank's house and grabbed her somethings. She grabbed her some clean clothes, her IPod, laptop, a few movies, and her chargers. Once she was finished in Jordan's room she had went across the hall to Justin's, the door remained closed nobody besides Jordan has ever gone in there when she opened the door her breath got caught in her throat.

When she opened the door she had froze; The room hadn't been touched since Justin passed, the walls were filled with pictures and posters, his bed was made neatly, his closet was still filled with his clothing. Erin knew Hank didn't have the heart to get rid of his son's stuff it was the only piece of Justin they had left. She quickly grabbed one of the pillows, folded the blanket putting them in a separate bag, once that was finished she went to the closet and took a few shirts folding them.

Erin had gotten everything for Jordan so she took the stuff out to her car putting it in the backseat, when she shut the door to her car she scanned the area it's like she was waiting for Charlie to pop out. Erin knew she would be always prepared for the unexpected. She got in her car speeding away unaware Charlie was watching her.

Chicago Med

Jordan would be released real soon and before she was separated from her father she needed to talk to him.

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute". Jordan spoke.

"Sure sweetheart what is it". Hank replied.

"I know you do what you have to do to keep me safe you did it with Justin, but I want you to promise me you won't do anything stupid. I lost you once, we lost Justin and I almost lost you again because of what you did when Justin was killed. I can't lose you or anyone else again, so promise me don't do anything stupid".

"I promise sweetheart".

Hank saw the worry in his little girl's eyes, he always kept the promises he made to her no matter how big or small they were he kept them. Erin had arrived at the hospital carrying a bag over her shoulder as she walked to Jordan's room, the whole time she couldn't shake the feeling someone had been watching her; Following her. She kept getting chills down her back but she wouldn't say anything until she knew for sure.

When she got to Jordan's she knocked on the door she peeked her head in. "Hey mind if I come in". She says.

"Sure". Hank replied.

Erin set the bag of clothing down on the bed. "I brought your clothes Jordy your other stuff is in the car".

"Thanks Erin". Jordan replied.

Hank then stepped out of the room while Erin closed the blinds so she can help her sister change, Jordan bit her lip for a minute then decided to speak up.

"Erin I need you to do me a favor". Jordan said.

"Of course Jo, anything". Erin replied.

"I want you to watch out for dad, I lost him once when he went to jail, I almost lost him when he did what he did to Justin's killer. Erin I can't lose him or anyone else, I don't wanna lose my dad".

"I promise I'll look out for him Jordy, you have my word".

"Thanks".

"Anytime".

Erin then helped Jordan lift the hospital gown over her head and quickly replaced it with one of Justin's shirts, the teen then sat down on the bed so she could get a pair of sweatpants on. Jordan then had another thing come to her mind.

"Hey Erin do you think dad would let me see Derek? I wanna talk to him, I need to know why he lied to me".

"Jo he's not gonna let you see him or talk to him, he wants you far away from Derek right now. You've been through more than enough and you've been hurt too much as it is, don't put yourself through any more of his lies".

"I loved him Erin I still do, why'd he do this?"

She knew why Derek did what he did but she doesn't want to tell Jordan. "I don't know sweetie".

"Dad's not gonna let me date after this is he?"

"Probably not, neither will any of the guys".

"I still remember when….Michael and I first started dating, dad, Justin, and the guys really gave him the third degree".

"I still remember when he came over for dinner, between Justin and you're dad it was like watching an interrogation".

"That was until you stepped in".  
"Someone had to do it".

"I don't know what to do Erin, I still love Derek but I hate him for lying to me".

"You don't have to do anything right now except healing and getting better, don't worry about Derek or anybody for that matter. Besides guys come and go all the time but those guys out there, they aren't going anywhere especially your dad. He'll love you more than any boyfriend you'll ever have, a daughter's first love will be their father".

"Do I have to go into a safe house? I feel safe with you guys".

"It'll be the best place for you right now, we have to work the case, nobody'll know where you're at except us. You'll be safe".

"It's gonna be strange you know, I've never been apart from dad for long except when he was in jail and I'm at school. How long will I be there?"

"I'm not sure Jo".

"You'll catch this guy right?"

"Of course we will".

Hank was outside the room signing the discharge papers and the whole time Olinsky saw the look on his friend's face.

"Hey you ok". Olinsky asked his friend.

"I'm fine, I promised Jo that I wouldn't do anything stupid". Hank replied.

"You made that promise?"

"Yeah and I'll keep it up to a point".

Hank went to give the forms to April once that was finished he went back to the group.

"Is the safehouse set up for Jo?" He asked.

"Yeah, nobody knows where she'll be except us". Jay answered.

The older man then turned to Kim and Sean. "I'm counting on the two of you to protect my daughter, she's also gonna need help with some stuff".

"We got it Sarge, nothing will happen to Jordan on our watch". Sean said.

"Jo will be perfectly safe with us". Kim added.

"Anything happens to her you'll see a side of me nobody should ever see".

"Yes sir".

He then went to see Jordan and Olinsky gave a quick talk to the patrolmen.

"Guys don't take it personally, he's just looking out for Jordan and her well being. He's just doing what any father would do I'd do the same thing if it were Lexi". Olinsky said.

Jordan was finally dressed Erin was helping her get her tennis shoes on.

"Almost ready sweetheart". Hank says.

"Yeah, dad could you take me to the safehouse and stay? For a few minutes at least". Jordan replied.

"Of course I will".

"Good to go Jo". Erin said.

"Does that mean we can get out of here now?"

"Yeah come on". Hank said.

Hank then helped Jordan as she brought her hand to her side as pain shot through her entire right side and she hissed in pain.

"It's alright Jo". Erin comforted.

"I'll get you a wheelchair". Hank said.

"Dad I'm fine". Jordan assured her father.

"I'm sure you are but it is hospital policy to be wheeled out".

When the three were outside the door the unit were clapping making the teen blush.

"Ladies and gentlemen Little Voight is up and around". Adam said.

"I hate it when you guys call me that". Jordan chuckled.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Jay asked.

"Sore and in pain but I'll get through it".

Hank then returned with a wheelchair for Jordan and she sat down in it and her father began pushing her towards the front of the hospital while the team watched. The team then followed them out, Hank gently helped his daughter up getting her into his SUV.

"You good Jo?" Hank asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Dad this is just temporary right? I'll be able to go home after this won't I?" Jordan replied.

"It's just until the case is finished sweetheart, once it's finished you can go home".

"Don't forget the promise you made me".

"I won't".

Erin then went to her car grabbing the stuff out of it bringing it over to Hank's car. "Here's the stuff for Jo".

"Thanks Erin".

"I'm gonna follow you guys and stay for a bit".

"Tell the others to get back to the District".

"Alright".

Kim and Sean then came up. "Ready when you are Sarge". Kim said.

"Let's go". Hank said.

Hank got in his car while Erin got in hers and the two patrolmen got in their cruiser, they all started to drive away from the hospital. Two of Charlie's guys Marcus and Drew began to tail them but kept a distance.

The rest of the team went back to the District to wait on Voight, when they arrived they all headed upstairs so the others could quickly get briefed. As soon as they hit the top Antonio looked over at them.

"Jo going to the safehouse?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, Voight and Lindsay went with her to get her set up". Jay answered.

"Well while we're waiting I'll quickly brief the rest of you, Derek is Charlie's cousin. He's been spying on her and reporting everything back to him. Now Derek did give us a few names to work with, Marcus Young, 27, he has a couple assault charges, one assault with a deadly weapon, a few counts of battery, attempted robbery, attempted murder, stalking, and attempted kidnapping.

Jon Ryder, 25, he has quite a few battery charges, aggravated battery, distribution, gun possession, drug possession, and trafficking.

Caleb Parker, 30, he has a few robbery charges, a couple assault charges, one assault with a deadly weapon, aggravated battery, a couple DUIs, and domestic violence.

Drew Jacobs, 29, he has possession, distribution, aggravated assault, aggravated battery, robbery, and stalking.

We already have BOLOs out for these guys and Charlie, they're pictures and information is across this whole city".

"Did Derek say anything else?" Adam asked.

"He wants to see Jo and talk to her". Jay answered.

"I know Voight ain't gonna let that happen". Kevin says.

"He ain't gonna let that kid anywhere around Jordan". Antonio said.

Antonio's phone then rang. "Dawson...where...alright thanks". He then turned to the rest of the team who has confused looks. "We gotta roll someone spotted Parker and Ryder downtown".

They all went down getting in their cars turning on the lights and sirens speeding down the street.

Hank and the others have arrived to the safe house they all got out of their cars, the older father helped his daughter as she got out of the car and going up the steps.

It was a simple row house, it was tall. Some of the painting is chipped. When they got inside the living room was huge, the kitchen was a medium size, there was a staircase that led to the upstairs.

"Could I go up to one of the rooms I wanna rest for a while". Jordan spoke.

"Sure". Hank replied.

While Hank helped his daughter going up the steps Erin had carried Jordan's stuff inside, Kim and Sean were doing a quick patrol of the area. Marcus and Drew had went to the alley so they wouldn't get caught.

"This waiting is killing me". Drew said, his voice was annoyed.

"Calm down alright, once they leave we get the girl no problem". Marcus said.

"What's so special about this kid that Charlie wants her?"

"I don't know and I don't care all I want is the money he promised me".

When the father and daughter got to the top of the stairs he took her to the closest room, which was right by the staircase and across from the bathroom. Erin was right behind them with her sister's things, they enter the room.

Erin laid Justin's pillow down on the bed, it was a twin sized bed with a red fitted sheet on it. She then laid out the blanket, Jordan then went towards the bed and got in the middle lying down. Hank brought the blanket up to her chest.

"I got my phone on if you need me, Kim and Sean are downstairs if you need anything". Hank said.

"I have my phone on too were only a phone call away". Erin said.

"Dad is there a way I can see Derek I wanna know why he lied". Jordan spoke.

"Sweetheart I don't want you going anywhere near him right now, he fed you enough lies for the past few months. I don't want you seeing him or talking to him, I can't bare to see you get hurt again".

"Alright".

Erin's phone rang and she excused herself from the room.

-Hey Jay what's up.

-Erin we got two hits from the BOLOs, Marcus Young and Jon Ryder, were heading to get them now. Jay responded.

-Alright I'll tell Hank.

She then hung up and went back in the room. "Hank you got a minute".

"Yeah". He says. He then looks at Jordan for a moment. "I'll be right outside sweetheart".

"Ok". Jordan was close to sleep.

The two headed out to the hallway for a moment.

"What's up Erin". Hank said.

"Jay called they got two hits from the BOLOs, Marcus Young and Jon Ryder. They're en route to get them". Erin replied.

Hank then quickly stepped in the room and saw his daughter dozing off, he quickly went to her side. "Jo I have to go now, I'll be back to check on you later. If you need me I'm only a phone call away alright sweetheart".

"Ok I love you daddy".

"I love you too baby".

He kissed her head just as she went to sleep, Hank and Erin went downstairs and quickly informed the two patrolmen then left heading to get the two men.

The team were in a high speed chase going after the two men, they were speeding down the streets avoiding the pedestrians and other cars. Marcus and Jon were driving faster, Marcus swerved the car trying to avoid hitting the people and ended up crashing into a telephone pole. The guys got out of their cars heading to the crashed car.

"50 21 George I need an ambulance near Howard Street". Jay says into the radio.

They pulled their weapons surrounding the car.

"Put your hands up now!" Antonio yelled out.

Marcus and Jon were dazed for a couple of minutes then once they realized what happened they both got out of the car running causing the team to chase them.

"50 21 George offenders running". Jay said.

They kept running, Marcus and Jon split up which caused the team to split up. Jay, Adam, and Kevin went after Marcus, Antonio and Olinsky were chasing after Jon. as they were running Adam decided to take a shortcut to hopefully try and stop Marcus, just as Jon was running he turned his head back to see Olinsky chasing him then when he looked forward Antonio had slugged him knocking him down.

"Stay down". Antonio said, he then proceed to cuff him

"Let me go man I didn't do nothing". Jon said.

"Sure you didn't let's go".

Marcus kept running but what he didn't know was that Jay had stopped chasing him from behind and took a new direction just as he rounded a corner he saw Kevin and Adam raising their weapons.

"Chicago Police put your hands up now". Adam spoke.

"Put your hands where we can see them now". Kevin said.

Just as Marcus was reaching for something Jay came from the left tackling him to the ground and cuffed him.

"You're under arrest you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them". Jay spoke.

"Yes". Marcus said through gritted teeth.

Antonio had a hold of Jon and Jay had a hold of Marcus as they were walking back to their cars just as the paramedics were arriving.

"Hey what happened". Gabby asked.

"They crashed into a pole then ran". Jay answered.

Gabby took a look at Marcus while Brett looked at Jon, while the guys were getting looked at Voight and Erin showed up. They got out after the two paramedics quickly patched them up of the minor injuries they sustained, Voight then walked over to his team as they were about to put the two men into their cars.

"So you two are going that teenage girl?" Hank asked.

"What's it to you?" Jon spat.

Voight then sucker punched Jon in the abdomen. "Because that girl is my daughter".

He then looked to the team. "Get them down to the District".

Once the two men were being loaded into the car Voight and Erin went back to the SUV as they all headed back to the District.

Meanwhile

Jordan was resting up in the room she was cuddling with Justin's blanket and pillow, Sean was doing another walk around to keep an eye out. Kim was down in the kitchen making lunch for Jordan when she woke up. Caleb and Drew were still in the alley as they were quietly making their way to the back door of the house, Drew was picking the lock to the door and after a moment it opened.

Once the food was finished Kim went to get her partner this gave the two men a couple of seconds to run upstairs without getting caught. They checked a couple rooms till they found Jordan still fast asleep.

The teen awoke to hearing creeking sounds in the room, she thought it was Kim or Sean checking on her but when she opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry but was able to make out two male figures making their way towards her she jumped up ignoring the shooting pain in her side.

"Stop her". Caleb told his partner.

Drew had grabbed the teen around her ribs holding her tightly as she fought him, she then remembered some of the fighting moves she was taught so she gave a hard swift kick to Jon's groin then ran down the stairs still ignoring the pain in her side.

"Kim! Sean! Help!" Jordan cried out.

Just as the two partners came in they heard Jordan crying out for help, the pain was now too much for the teen to handle so she dropped to her knees. Caleb and Drew then ran down the stairs and out the back. Kim went to help Jordan while Sean chased after the guys.

"Jo, sweetie what happened". Kim says to the teen.

"T-they broke in, o-one of them grabbed me I kicked him and ran down the stairs. Kim I want my dad". Jordan said in a shaky voice.

"Alright it's alright now Jo, you're safe".

Kim brought the teen girl into her arms as she began sobbing, Sean was still chasing after the men till they turned a corner and lost them. Caleb and Drew then got in a getaway car driven by Charlie.

"All you had to do was get the kid that's all". Charlie said.

"Yeah well you failed to mention a few things Charlie, like for one the kid's father is a cop and she'd be surrounded by other cops". Caleb shot.

They then drove off speeding down the street, Sean went back to the house as he went inside he saw his partner consoling Jordan. He then pulled his phone out calling Jay.

21st District

When the team arrived back at the District they brought the two men to the interrogation rooms. Antonio was the first to go talk with Marcus while Voight went to talk to Jon.

"Why are you stalking my Sergeant's daughter?" Antonio asked.

"I didn't know she was a cop's kid if I had known I'd have told Charlie to kiss my ass but he made a good deal". Marcus replied.

"What deal".

"He said if we grab the kid he'd pay us".

"How much".

"Ten grand before and another after the job was done".

Voight was glaring over at Jon who was rubbing his sore head.

"You like going after kids? Because the kid that you were going after she's my kid and I don't play when it comes to my daughter". Voight said.

"I didn't know she was a cop's kid, I didn't even want to do the job but when I got offered the deal I couldn't refuse".

"What exactly was this deal you made?"

"Me and the other grab the girl, deliver her to Charlie and he'd pay us. Ten grand a piece, he'd pay ten before and another ten afterwards".

Hank then got up rolling the sleeves on his shirt once the sleeves were to his elbow he then punched Jon across the face hitting his jaw.

"That's police brutality".

"Pal you have seen brutality yet. Now I'm gonna ask you one time before things start looking bad for you, where is Charlie".

"I don't know".

Hank had punched him again. "Don't make me ask again".

"I'm telling you I don't know!".

That caused Hank to punch him again, Jay was at his desk when his phone rang.

-Halsted. Jay answered.

-Jay it's Sean, something happened at the safe house. Sean replied.

-What happened.

Erin looked over at her partner with wide eyes when he said that.

-Two guys broke in and tried to abduct Jordan, she's pretty shakened right now.

-Were on the way. Don't do anything until we get there.

-Got it.

Jay hung up just as Erin went to her partner worried. "Jay what's wrong, what happened".

"I gotta get Voight".

The two ran off to get him from the interrogation room, Voight had hit Jon a couple more times. By now Jon's nose is broken and blood was pouring out of his nose just then Jay swung the door open not caring about Jon.

"Boss we gotta go". Jay said quickly.

"Why". Hank replied, not looking at Jay.

"Something happened at the safe house".


	21. Chapter 21

When those words left Jay's mouth Hank and Erin both ran from there going to Hank's SUV while Jay quickly informed the others and they rushed to their vehicles too. A moment later the lights and sirens were put on as they all drove down the street.

Hank was trying not to think about any of the negative outcomes, he pressed his foot down harder on the pedal making the car go faster. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, Erin looked at her father figure.

"She'll be ok Hank, Jo will be ok". Erin said.

"She better be". Hank muttered.

They continued driving down the streets.

Jordan was shaking like a leaf the whole time, Kim wanted to get her checked out because of her side so they called an ambulance. Gabby and Brett had responded when they arrived and saw the teen in fear, they got to work.

"Hey what do we got". Gabby says.

"We wanted to get Jordan checked out, she was almost taken and we wanted to get her side checked out". Sean said.

"Alright Jo, sweetie come to the ambo and we'll look at you". Brett said.

The teen just nodded and walked over to the ambulance getting in the back, Kim stayed with her while Sean waited on the others. Gabby lifted the shirt up to look at Jordan's side, luckily the stitches didn't rip but she does have slight bruising. They wanted to do one last look over and she was fine.

A moment later Hank and the others have arrived, he was the first to get out the car slamming his door. When he didn't see his daughter yet he got concerned and worried.

"Jordan! Jordan! Jo!" Hank called out for his daughter.

Erin then saw the ambulance and took a hold of Hank's arm. "She's over there".

Hank looked over to the ambulance and saw his daughter inside, he ran over. "Jo!"

The adults and Jordan heard the familiar gruff voice that belonged to Hank, when Jordan saw her father she ran from the ambulance straight to her father's arms.

"Daddy". Jordan cried.

"It's alright, you're alright now sweetheart. It's ok, you're ok". Hank comforted her.

"T-there was t-two of them, they tried to grab me but I ran".

"Shh baby it's alright now".

Jordan held on tighter to her father not wanting to move, everyone watched the scene in front of them.

"Jo sweetheart let me look at you". Hank pulled his daughter away so he can quickly examine her.

"She'll be ok Hank I think she's just in shock, she has slight bruising on her side". Gabby said.

"Thank you Gabriela".

"Not a problem".

The paramedics then left heading to another call, Jordan held onto her father for another minute before hugging Erin for a couple of moments. He then signed for Jay and Adam to go to them.

"Jo, sweetheart I need you to go with Jay and Adam back to the District". Hank tells his daughter.

"No I wanna stay with you". Jordan replied.

"It's just for a little while, once I finish here I'll be right down there I promise".

"Ok".

Jordan gave her father one last hug then went with Jay and Adam.

"Halsted". Hank called.

"What's up boss". Jay says going back.

"She doesn't see that Derek kid for anything and she doesn't leave either of you're sights".

"You got it".

Jay then went to catch up to Adam and Jordan, Hank then turned to the patrolmen.

"Do either of you wanna tell me what the hell happened here? All I asked you to do was watch her!" Hank yelled.

"Hank calm down it wasn't their fault". Erin says to him.

"Jordan was still asleep, I was doing a last patrol before going on Kim came to get me and when we got inside Jordan fell to her knees. I chased after the guys but I lost them". Sean explained.

"Neither of you have children, I do I already lost my son I'll be damned if I lose Jordan too!"

"Hank go walk it off now, I'll handle it from here". Erin said forcefully.

The older man had walked away before he went off anymore, Erin then turned to the two partners.

"Guys don't take it personally, he's always been like that when it came to Jordan". Erin said.

"I couldn't have been gone for more than a minute Erin, just a minute". Kim said.

"How'd they get in?"

"I chased them out the back". Sean answered.

"Let's check it out".

21st District

Jay and Adam have arrived with Jordan, she was still shaking a bit, when Platt saw her goddaughter in that condition she got worried. She then called for Adam while Jay took the teen upstairs.

"Is she ok?" Platt asked.

"She's in shock a bit, she was almost abducted". Adam answered.

"I'll be talking to Burgess and Roman about this. Go take care of her".

Jay had brought Jordan to the lounge and made her some hot chocolate, Adam then came back up.

"Here you go honey". Jay said, setting the cup down.

"Thanks Jay". Jordan replied.

"Jo do you think you can tell us what happened". Adam says gently.

"I was asleep and I heard a noise in my room, I thought it was Kim or Sean checking on me like dad had told them. It was two guys they were coming at me so I shot up and ran, one of them grabbed me from behind and I kicked him. I ran down the stairs and the pain in my side got to be too much till I fell then called for Kim and Sean. The guys ran out the backdoor, Kim stayed with me while Sean chased them".

"You did good Jo real good job". Jay said.

"Can I see Derek?"

"You're dad doesn't want you seeing him".

"Jo, I need to talk to Jay for a second. We'll be right outside if you need us". Adam said.

"Ok".

The two men walked out of the lounge and began quietly talking.

"Jay this was Caleb and Drew, they went after Jordan". Adam said.

"It makes sense, we got Marcus and Jon here. Charlie isn't gonna pull something like this off without help". Jay answered.

"Voight is gonna kill these guys".

"No doubt about that".

Erin and the others were in the back of the house now.

"So they parked back here so they wouldn't get caught by you guys, once they figured the coast was clear they made their move". Antonio started.

"It's not a forced entry so they didn't want to get Burgess or Roman's attention, they picked the lock to get in. When Kim left they made their way inside up to Jordan's room". Erin went on.

"Jordan sees them tries to run, one grabs her keeping her from escaping".

"How'd she get free?"

"She said she kicked the one who held her". Kim said.

"Ok once she gets free Jo runs down the stairs she falls because of her side". Antonio finished.

"Alright so if we got Young and Ryder who did this?" Kevin asked.

"Parker and Jacobs did this, Charlie wouldn't risk pulling something like this off on his own". Erin said.

"So where's Charlie?" Antonio asked.

Meanwhile

Charlie was with his other two guys in his house.

"All you had to do was get the girl and even that was too complicated for you". Charlie said.

"You forgot to tell us that the kid's father is a freaking cop!" Caleb yelled.

"I've heard of this dude man, everybody on the streets is scared of him. Nobody screws with him not without paying the price". Drew said.

"Look all you have to do is not get caught". Charlie said.

Caleb scoffed. "You make it sound easy".

"Just follow what I do and it will be".

21st District

The rest of the team has arrived along with Kim and Sean, since they were still on protection detail they followed everyone inside and Platt called them.

"Burgess, Roman a word". Platt said.

The two went over to her. "Yes Sarge". Kim said.

"I don't know what the hell happened out there today, so when you're on protection detail you watch and protect. You may not know this but Jordan is my goddaughter and I will do everything to protect her just like Hank will. Don't make the mistake again".

"Right Sarge". Sean said.

They then went upstairs and just as they got to the top they saw Hank.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, I was out of line. When I lost Justin I swore that I'll never let anything happen to Jordan. I just wanted to say I'm sorry". Hank said.

"It's ok really we shouldn't have left her alone and we won't do it again". Sean said.

"Let's get to work".

Jordan glanced out the lounge to see her father was back so she carefully ran to him, crashing into him.

"It's alright Jo you're safe now". Hank said, he then kissed her head.

"I was really scared dad". Jordan whispered.

"You're safe now Jo, nobody's gonna hurt you. Jo I gotta talk to the team for a minute you mind waiting in my office for me".

"I'll stay with you Jordy". Erin said.

"Ok". Jordan said.

Erin gently took a hold of her sister's arm guiding her to Hank's office closing the door. Hank then turned to the team.

"Get Derek up here he's gonna lead us to Charlie". Hank spoke.

"Boss you think that's a good idea with Jo being here?" Kevin asked.

"He's not gonna do nothin stupid not with me here".

"What are we gonna do about Jo? She can't stay when we have the suspects here". Jay said.

"I have an idea if you're up for it". Antonio said.

"What is it". Hank replied.

"I'm sure Gabby won't mind watching her neither would the guys at 51, they won't let anything happen to Jo".

"Set it up".

Antonio then called his sister to set it up while Kevin went to get Derek from the cage. Jordan was still in her father's office with Erin, she had stopped shaking but was still in shock.

"You ok now Jo?" Erin asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm ok Erin everything took me by surprise". Jordan replied, moving some of her hair back.

"We're glad you're ok".

"It happened so fast Erin, I ran then I kicked who had me and I ran again".

"You did everything you're instincts told you to do".

"That and everything you guys, dad, and Justin taught me".

"Justin would be proud of how you handled yourself today".

"Think so?"

"I know so, you handled yourself very well today".

"So uh what happens now? Where am I gonna go?"

"I don't know sweetie that would be up to your dad".

"Couldn't I stay here? There would be someone to watch me, I'd be safe".

"You're dad doesn't want you around the suspects we have".

"And he doesn't want me around Derek".

"Sweetheart, Derek lied to you, he spied on you for months telling everything back to the guy who did this to you. You may think you're dad is doing it to keep you in the dark but he's doing it to keep you from getting hurt again, it's also to protect you".

"I know that's how he is".

Kevin was down going to the cage once he reached the bottom of the stairs he pulled the key from his pocket.

"Hey let's go". Kevin said.

"Go where? What's going on?" Derek asked.

"You're coming upstairs to help us".

"No I won't do it".

"Excuse me".

"I won't do it until I talk to Jordan".

"That is not up to me it's up to her father and he said he doesn't want you to see or talk to her".

"Then I'm not doing anything".

Kevin then sighed in frustration going back upstairs, Antonio had just gotten off the phone with his sister.

"Gabby cleared it with Boden, Jordan can stay as long as she needs". Antonio said.

"Alright I'll get Jo's stuff ready and get her all set up". Hank replied.

"Erin and I can do it, you guys have enough to do here".

"Thanks bro".

"No problem".

Kevin then came back up with an annoyed look. "Boss we gotta problem".

"What's the problem".

"Derek isn't gonna help us unless he talks to Jo, so I figured I'd leave that to you".

"Jo doesn't leave until I talk to her". Hank tells Antonio.

"Copy". Antonio responded.

Hank then proceed to go down to the cage where Derek is, the teen boy was still laying on the bench staring at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. When Hank reached the bottom of the stairs where the cage is he marched over hitting the bars scaring the teen.

"I told you, you're not seeing or talking to my daughter". Hank said.

"Then I'm not helping, I won't do anything until I get at least a minute with Jordan. She needs to hear it from me on why I did what I did". Derek replied.

"She doesn't need to hear anymore of your lies that you been spewing to her like you've been doing the past few months".

"Look I'm sorry about what I did ok and she needs to hear it from me".

"You get one minute with her and if I hear one lie out of your mouth, when I get done with you the only thing you'll be needing is a dentist when I knock all your teeth down your throat".

"I'm done with all of the lies I swear, all I want to tell her is that I'm sorry".

"Let's go".

Hank opened the cage and Derek got led out by the older man. "If I could I'd put you through all the pain you put Jordan through".

They then walked up the stairs going back to the unit, when they got to the top everyone stared at Hank with Derek. He then went to his office door when it opened it got the attention of Erin and Jordan. Jordan looked at Derek and started to feel her heart aching after all the lies he told her, Erin left the room just as Hank and Derek entered.

Derek went to sit down by Jordan while Hank stood by the door to watch. Derek had reached his hand out and gently touched Jordan's hand, she ranked her hand back and looked at her ex boyfriend with anger burning in her brown eyes.

"Jo I'm so sorry about everything". Derek said.

"Why, what did I ever do to you?" Jordan asked.

"I didn't want to do it, my cousin was blackmailing me. Jo I never in my life mean to hurt you".

"But you did and look what happened to me, what else aren't you telling me?"

"The day you were shot and I said I had to go home afterwards, I didn't go home. My cousin was following you and I was following him, Jo I saw everything he did to you. When he shot you I didn't think he'd do that I swear, the second you hit the ground I ran over to you as fast as I could. For a second I thought you were gone I called 911 and when I heard the sirens I ran, when my cousin saw me he said if I said anything he'd kill me".

"Were you also the ones to leave the notes in my locker and on my front door?"

"Yeah I thought that's how my cousin was gonna get you, I really thought my cousin was going to scare you that's it".

"Get out I don't wanna see you right now".

"Jo-" Derek was cut off by Jordan's outburst.

"I said get out! Now!"

Derek got up going out the door which was opened by Hank he then closed it again just as his daughter was hiding her face into her hands. He then went to sit by her and pulled her into his arms she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't understand dad, I know when someone is lying but the whole time with Derek I didn't know. I always know when someone is lying or hiding something from me but not with Derek". Jordan says.

"Young love makes you see people differently sweetheart". Hank replied.

Jordan buried her face into his shoulder for a minute. "Dad am I stupid?"

"Jordan you are not stupid this isn't your fault sweetheart, you couldn't have known he was lying to you".

"I don't wanna see him right now".

"You don't have too".

"So what happens now? Where am I gonna go?"

"You're gonna stay at 51 Antonio already cleared it with Chief Boden".

"I like it there, does someone have to stay with me?"

"Yeah I'm gonna have Burgess and Roman stay with you".

Jordan pulled away from her father just as he wiped her face of the tears that were coming down her cheeks. The father and daughter had gotten up leaving the office, Jordan kept her head down when Derek saw her. Erin then went over to her just as Antonio got his jacket on.

"Jordan I'm so sorry". Derek said.

The two detectives moved taking the teen girl from the unit following by the patrolmen. Hank then went to the teen boy.

"Don't talk to her anymore, after this you are not to be around Jordan anymore". Hank said.

"I should have never did this. What do you want me to do?" Derek replied.

Erin and Antonio were getting the car packed with Jordan's stuff while the teen got in the back seat and continued to hold her head down.

"It'll be alright Jo". Antonio said.

"How could I have been so blind? I always know if someone is lying or hiding something". Jordan said.

Erin then got in the back with her sister while Antonio drove, they drove off with Kim and Sean following them.

"Jordy none of this is on you, you couldn't have known he was lying". Erin said.

"Dad said that young love makes you see people differently". Jordan replied.

"He's right, you loved Derek so you didn't think he was lying".

"After Michael I was afraid to date again because I was scared I'd get hurt again, but when Derek and I started hanging out it was different. I really thought he was the one Erin, after this dad isn't gonna let me date again let alone bring a boy home".

"When I was your age and Hank took me in, the first time I brought a boy home he full blown interrogated the boy. I had some broken hearts but one guy had always been there and he's gonna be there for you too no matter what".

Jordan gave a small smile. "Hey Antonio will you ever let Eva date?"

"Not a chance". Antonio replied with a chuckle.

"So are you guys close to finding out who did this to me?"

Antonio and Erin glanced at each other deciding if they should tell her.

"We are and once we get him you'll be able to go home". Erin said.

Jordan laid her head on Erin's shoulder. "I hope so". She then was dozing off and soon she was asleep.

After a few more minutes of driving they arrived at 51, just as they were pulling up Gabby had seen her brother pulling up in the driveway along with Kim and Sean. The rest of the house then came out. Erin then gently shook the teen's shoulder.

"Jordy were here". Erin said gently.

"5 more minutes". Jordan whined.

"Let's get you inside so you can rest".

"Did you remember Justin's pillow and blanket?"

"I did".

They all exit their cars Erin had a hold of Jordan's arm while Antonio got her bag and Erin took it with her free arm, they walked up to the group.

"There's Little Voight, how you feeling Jo?" Otis asked.

"I'm ok just a bit worn out from the past couple days that's all". Jordan replied, tiredly.

"I'm gonna take Jo inside so she can rest". Erin said.

The teen waved to everyone as Erin guided her inside Kim and Sean followed, everyone else looked at Antonio with curious looks.

"How is she really doing". Gabby said.

"I don't know how to say this and please don't bring it up around Jo, she's taking this hard". Antonio replied.

"Antonio what is it".

"Yesterday when Jordan was getting a blood transfusion for her surgery, they tested her blood to determine her type. While they were testing the doctor's found out that she has leukemia".

The group was stunned at his words and he continued. "Last night her fever got too high she had a seizure and they started her treatment. Then not even a half hour ago she was almost abducted".

"You have our word Jo will be safe here with us". Boden said.

"We'll do everything we can for her". Casey said.

After the Voight situation Casey and Hank made up, Jordan became close with everyone at 51 they all treated her like family.

"I know things between you guys and Voight were bad at first but I know he'll appreciate everything you guys are doing for Jordan".

"Anything else we should know". Severide said.

"Burgess and Roman are gonna be her protection detail, Jordan's gonna be feeling weak and tired over the next couple of days so some things she'll need help with some stuff. Also be on the lookout for anything suspicious, this guy has people everywhere so take extra precautions".

"Anything we can do to help let us know". Boden said.

Erin helped Jordan to where the bunks were she set the bag down by a bed and helped the teen lay down, she put Justin's pillow under her head and covered her with the blanket.

"Jo, Kim and Sean are here, the others are around if you need them. Me, you're dad, and everyone down at the District have our cells on us". Erin said, brushing her hair back.

"Erin don't forget watch out for dad, I don't wanna lose him if he does something stupid". Jordan says, tiredly.

"I'll watch out for him I promise".

"I love you guys, can you tell dad I love him I forgot".

"Yeah I can do that".

Jordan then fell asleep and Erin kissed her head, Kim and Sean stood by as she left the room quietly cutting out the lights. She had went out to the group to stand by Antonio.

"Jo's asleep now and might be for a bit, her temperature is gonna have to be checked periodically if it gets too high she could have another seizure". Erin said.

"Got it". Brett said

"We have our cells if anything happens please call us".

"Will do". Casey said.

"Go catch this bastard". Severide says.

"Believe us we will". Antonio said.

The two detectives then left heading back to the station while the alarm bells went off sending everyone else to their vehicles and out to their call.

District 21

"You want me to do what?" Derek asked.

"All you gotta do is call Charlie, say Jordan is acting suspicious around you and asking questions. Ask to meet up to talk about it and let us go from there". Jay said.

"Yeah that's nerve racking enough, will he even buy it?"

"As long as you play it right, you've been lying for months how's this gonna be different". Hank said.

Derek then turned to face Hank with a glare in his eye. "Look I'm sorry for lying to all of you and spying on Jordan but I didn't have a choice, Charlie said he'd kill me and my parents".

"Would it have mattered to you if he actually did kill Jordan?"

"Yeah it would have mattered to me I love her".

"Don't you ever say those words again! You never loved her!"

Jay had to pull Hank back away from the teen boy. "Easy boss".

Hank then stormed to his office slamming his door so loud the team flinched.

"That is not a way to get on his good side". Adam said.

"Just give me the phone so I can do this, I'm ready to finish this". Derek replied.

Kevin handed over the phone and Derek dialed the number to Charlie's cell. It started ringing and Derek started to feel his heart race in his chest.

"Don't forget act nervous". Jay whispered.

The teen boy nodded and after a couple second Charlie answered.

-What is it Derek? Charlie asked.

-Charlie I don't know how much longer I can do this, Jordan's asking questions dude she followed me one day when I went to meet you. Derek replied.

-Alright calm down man, where are you?

-I'm at home.

-Meet me at Lincoln park in 15 minutes. We'll discuss everything then.

-Alright.

-Make sure you're not followed this time.

-I got it.

Derek hung the phone up and looked at the team. "He wants to meet at Lincoln park in 15 minutes to discuss everything".

"Let's move". Adam said.

Hank was still in his office when Olinsky went and opened the door getting his attention.

"Hey Al". Hank greeted his friend.

"The meet is at Lincoln park in 15". Alvin replied.

"Where does that little punk get off saying he still loves Jo? He never loved her".

Olinsky then shut the door and faced his friend. "I remember the day Jo was placed in your arms, you swore that she'd never go on a date as long as you lived".

"It's strange Al one minute Jo's this little girl who always ran to me when I came home now she's a teenager. Where'd the time go?"

"I ask myself that everyday with Lexi".

"So the meet's in Lincoln park".

"Yeah in 15".

"We got work to do".

They went to the underground part to get their ear pieces and to get Derek wired up.

"So you guys do this all the time huh?" Derek asked.

"Everyday". Kevin replied, strapping his vest on.

"So what do I do?"

"You wait for Charlie to show up then when he gets there you talk to him, say what you told him on the phone. Jo's acting suspicious and asking questions, she followed you a couple times then we move in". Jay explained.

"Will he know something's up?"

"As long as you be yourself and don't give away he shouldn't".

Just then Lindsay and Antonio were pulling in getting out, leaving the car doors open.

"How is she?" Hank asked.

"She's resting for now they'll call with any kind of update". Erin replied.

"What's going on here". Antonio says.

"Derek's meeting Charlie at Lincoln park and we gotta head out so suit up quickly".

While they were suiting up the other got in their vehicles and just as Derek was going to one Hank pulled him back.

"For your sake he better be there". Hank said.

"I got it". Derek said.

"Were ready to go". Erin said.

"Let's roll out". Hank told his crew.

They all headed out going to Lincoln park.

Meanwhile

Charlie was getting his jacket on and grabbed his keys along with a pocket knife putting it in his pocket.

"Where are you off too?" Drew asked.

"To see someone who else can't do a job right, I swear you want something done right do it yourself. Look just find a way to get the girl once I get her you all get your money". Charlie said.

"Fine". Caleb says.

Charlie then left leaving for the park.

Lincoln park

Derek was standing around waiting anxiously, he kept glancing around waiting for Charlie to show up. Jay was out jogging in the park, Erin and Adam stood together on their phones, Kevin was walking around 'talking' on his phone, Hank and Antonio were in a car nearby.

"Kid relax everything will be fine". Adam said into the ear piece.

"Aren't I supposed to be nervous?" Derek asked.

"Not this nervous, take a few deep breaths. This is for Jo if you really want to help her this is the way to do it". Jay spoke next.

Just before Derek could speak he saw Charlie approaching, his eyes widened. "Guys he's coming". He whispered.

"Show time". Hank said.

Charlie saw his younger cousin as he was getting closer, he looked around to see a few people at the park.

"What's up Derek". Charlie greeted the teen.

"Hey man". Derek replied.

"So what's the problem".

"It's Jordan, she's starting to ask questions. Where I'm at, where I'm going, dude she followed me when I came to meet you. She could know where you hide out. I don't know what to do".

"You want me to take care of it or do you want to take care of it?"

"W-what do you mean take care of it?"

"Do you want me to take her out or do you want to do it frankly as long as it gets done I don't care, you want me to do it say the word and I will".

Hank growled he was about to move but Antonio stopped him. "Not yet".

"We got him on solicitation of murder what else do we need". Hank said.

"Just wait".

"Charlie I don't want to kill Jordan, I want out completely. I did everything you asked so all I ask is I want to be done please so after this, after today me and my parents are safe we get to be left alone". Derek said.

"Alright fair deal, you did your part. You want out you're out but you do one more thing and you'll be done". Charlie said.

"What".

"Where are they keeping the girl".

"Right now I don't know but as soon as I know you're the first person I call".

Hank couldn't take it anymore so he picked his phone up. "Move in I repeat move in".

He and Antonio emerged from their car while the other swarmed in, the others were running in drawing their weapons. Charlie looked at the teen boy with a glare in his eyes.

"You little snitch". Charlie said.

"It had to stop Charlie, I wasn't about to let you hurt Jordan anymore". Derek said.

"You're dead, you're parents are dead".

He then pulled the pocket knife from his pocket just as the team was closing in, he then grabbed a hold of Derek hold the knife to his chest.

"Charlie let him go now". Erin said forcefully.

"Long time no see Erin. Voight how are you I've been meaning to ask how's your little girl, Jordan doing".

Hank gripped his gun tightly aiming it at Charlie but he kept using Derek as a shield. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you right here, right now". Hank's voice was dangerous and cold.

"Well for one I have a hostage, for two I still got people out in the city it'll be a matter of time before I get my hands on that little girl of yours".

"Charlie! Leave Jordan out of this, you want me? Fine. I'll do whatever you want just leave Jordan out of this, she's an innocent kid who doesn't deserve any of this". Erin said.

"There's nothing I want from you the only thing I want is for you and Voight to suffer".

"Let the kid go and we can talk about this". Adam said.

"This little snitch he ain't going nowhere".

He then plunged the pocket knife into Derek's stomach hard then pulled it out, the teen boy fell to the ground holding his stomach. Adam and Kevin ran over to the teen while Erin, Jay, Antonio took off after Charlie.

"50 21 George I need an ambulance at Lincoln park now, I got a teen boy with a stab wound to the abdomen". Kevin said into the radio.

"Come on Derek stay with us". Adam said, putting pressure on the wound.

"Ahh!" Derek cried in pain.

"I have to put pressure on it Derek it's gonna hurt".

"I...want you...guys to...promise me something".

"What is it". Kevin said.

"If I...don't make it...tell my parents that...I'm sorry and I love them and tell Jo I love her".

Erin, Jay, and Antonio were still chasing after Charlie, Jay was getting closer to him when he tackled him from behind knocking him to the ground. He turned Charlie around and punched his face a few times.

"That's for my sister you son of a bitch". Jay said.

He then cuffed him and roughly pulling him up. "If anything happens to Jordan we will be the _very least_ of your worries".

"You assholes don't scare me". Charlie said.

Erin and Antonio came over they put their guns away, Charlie was smirking at Erin.

"Looks like you caught me Erin, how is Jordan doing by the way? She recovering ok after being shot and all". Charlie said.

Erin then swung and hit Charlie's nose breaking it, blood began gushing out of his nose. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear Charlie, you mess with my sister then you mess with me".

"Erin face the facts that kid was never your sister and she will never be your sister, she's just Hank's kid you call your sister because he was pretending to be a daddy to you".

She then took another swing at Charlie till Antonio pulled her away from him. "That isn't going to solve anything". He said.

"It may not but it makes me feel better. When Nadia died I lost control big time it took a lot to get me out of that slump I was in, then Justin died and we all took it hard, if we lost Jordan that'll be it. Jo is the only person Hank and I have left we can't lose her".

"Hey, you guys still have all of us and we'll make damn sure nothing happens to Jordan".

"I'm not losing my sister".

"You won't I promise".

"Before we left Jo asked me to keep an eye on Hank to make sure he doesn't lose his cool or anything".

"Good luck with keeping that promise".

They then walked back over to Adam and Kevin who were being joined by Gabby and Brett working on Derek, Hank was with his detectives watching on.

"How is he Gabby". Hank spoke.

"He was stabbed in the abdomen he's losing blood and fast we need to transport now".

Gabby replied.

Brett and Gabby quickly loaded Derek into the ambulance and sped off. Hank then looked over to see Jay who had a firm hold of Charlie, insistently he felt his blood boiling. Anger burned in his brown eyes, images flashed in his mind of Jordan lying in the hospital bed, Jordan being unconscious, all of it.

"Long time no see Hank, miss me". Charlie said, with a smirk.

Hank then took a swung at him knocking him out of Jay's grip when he was on the ground the older man had kicked him a few times.

"That's police brutality, I got witnesses to see this". Charlie spit some blood out of his mouth.

"We didn't see anything". Antonio said.

Hank then got on one knee pulling Charlie up by his shirt. "You're mine now you son of a bitch".


	22. Chapter 22

The team had Charlie in a car with Jay and Kevin they wanted to keep him away from Hank and Erin for the time being until they get back to the District. Erin decided to ride back with Hank.

"How was Jo when you left?" Hank asked.

"She was resting, I think she got really worn out from everything". Erin replied.

"Jo asked me to promise her I wouldn't do anything stupid".

"She asked me to look out for you".

"I've got a great daughter".

"That you do".

After 10 minutes everyone arrived back to the District, the team exited the cars Hank went to get Charlie out of the back of Jay's car. He roughly yanked him out of the car causing him to hit his head.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt" Hank says sarcastically.

"It'll be a matter of time before I get your precious baby girl Hank, I know it and you know it". Charlie said.

Hank them smashed his fist into Charlie's face. "The only reason you're still breathing is because I allowed it, if I wanted too I'd put a bullet in your head right now".

"I think you really mean that".

"Put his ass in the cage and everyone get upstairs".

Platt then came down the stairs going to Hank's direction. "Hank, Commander Crowley's up in your office she needs to talk to you".

"Alright I'll be up in a minute".

"How's Jo doing?"

"She's ok, Erin's said she's resting".

"I'm glad she's ok".

Antonio put Charlie in the cage and cuffed him to the bench. "If anything happens to Jordan we will end you". He then sucker punched Charlie in the abdomen. "That's what happens to people who screw with my niece".

The team then went up to the unit to figure out their next move, Hank saw Commander Crowley in his office he went to his office closing the door.

"Commander". Hank greeted her.

"Hank, first how's Jordan doing?" Crowley asked.

"She's doing well, I put her in protective custody until the case is over".

"You have the suspects?"

"Yeah we do".

"The first time I see you can't handle yourself I'll have no choice but to reassign the case to another unit".

"I understand".

"If you or Jordan need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask".

"I appreciate that Commander".

"Is Jordan safe where she is?"

"We just had to move her, she was about to be abducted".

"Do you know who did it?"

"Two guys, Caleb Young and Drew Jacobs they were hired by a guy Charlie Pugliese".

"Sounds like you know him well".

"I helped Lindsay get away from him years ago, he came back for revenge on us".

"Do you think you'll be able to handle yourself?"

"Of course".

"I mean it Hank the first time you step out of line the case goes to another unit".

"Understood Commander".

"I'm glad Jordan is ok".

"Thank you".

Commander Crowley then left his office while the team watched on, Hank then emerged from his office.

"Everything ok". Antonio spoke.

"It's fine, Lindsay and Halstead question Young. Atwater and Ruzek question Ryder". Hank said.

The four detectives went to the interrogation rooms while Hank went over to Antonio. "Can you call Gabby and ask her to look over Jo, I wanna make sure she's fine".

"Consider it done, I'll ask Burgess or Roman for an update".

"Thanks".

He then left Antonio's desk going and quickly glanced at Olinsky. "Al you're with me".

"Alright".

The two older detectives went down to the cage where Charlie is, once they got down there Charlie looked over at them chuckling dryly.

"Can't even do your dirty work by yourself you need help, you're going soft Voight". Charlie said.

"You better watch what you say before I knock all your teeth down your throat". Hank threatened.

"I'm not scared of you Voight, besides if you touch me I'll sue you for police brutality".

"You see a badge on me? Al you see a badge on me?"

"I don't see a badge". Olinsky said.

"I see now, you're going to rough me up and have your buddy watch then say nothing happened. Typical Voight. You know as well as I know you're daughter, little Jordan will turn out to be just like you and Erin nothing but a backstabber, thief, a crook and a liar".

Hank then opened the cage door and picked Charlie up by the front of his shirt. "Say something about my daughter again and you'll be picking up your teeth from the floor".

"You know it's true".

The older man then swung hitting Charlie's face while Olinsky stood watch as Hank hit Charlie a few more times.

Firehouse 51

Everyone had just came back from a call, their stripped out of their gear just as Boden turned to his unit.

"Just a quick reminder, when you all see Jordan please don't talk about her recent diagnosis as Antonio said she's taking it real hard". Boden said.

"I wonder if they found the bastard that did it". Severide said.

"All I can say is that I don't wanna be the guy when Voight gets a hold of him". Casey said.

Gabby's phone then rang she saw it was her brother.

-Hey Tonio, what's going on. Gabby answered.

-Hey sis, Voight needs a favor. Antonio replied.

-Sure what is it.

-He wants you to just check Jo to make sure she's ok.

-Yeah no problem. How's the case going?

-We got two of the suspects and the guy who did it but the other two guys are still in the wind so please watch out for anything suspicious. And that kid Derek he's the guy's cousin, he lied to Jordan for months the kid spied on her feeding information back to his cousin.

-Are you serious?

-Yeah. How's he doing anyway?

-Last I heard he should recover, the knife didn't hit no arteries or major organs. He'll be fine.

-Listen I gotta go but thanks again sis.

-No problem Tonio.

She then hung her phone up just as the guys were looking at her.

"What Antonio say". Casey says.

"Um they got two suspects and the guy, there are two others out there so he said to look out for anything suspicious". Gabby replied.

"Anything else". Cruz said.

"Yeah that Derek kid, he lied to Jo. He spied on her for months feeding all the information back to his cousin who did it to her".

"What?" Everyone yells.

"That little punk". Herrmann said.

"If you guys don't mind I have to go check on Jo, Voight wants to double check to make sure she's ok". Gabby said.

"Go". Boden said.

Gabby then went to get her medical bag while everyone went to the common room, Sean and Kim were standing guard close to Jordan has she continued to sleep. After a few minutes the teen started to murmur in her sleep.

"No please, don't shoot. Please". Jordan murmured.

Kim and Sean then went to her side immediately, Kim was the closest and was by the teen's side quickly gently shaking her arm.

"Jo, sweetie it's alright you're dreaming. It's all a dream, you're safe". Kim says gently, brushing her hair back.

"Please no please".

"Jo it's alright you're safe, nobody's gonna hurt you". Sean said.

Jordan then began whimpering. "Please no don't please". After a couple more moments the teen shot awake in a panic. "Dad? Erin?".

"Jo, sweetie you're at 51 remember. Sean and I are right here, you're safe honey nobody's gonna hurt you". Kim said gently.

The teen sighed as she put her head back on the pillow. "I'm sorry guys".

"It's ok Jo". Sean said.

"Kim could you help me to the bathroom please".

"Sure come on".

The two patrolmen helped the teen get off the bed and to her feet, pain had shot through Jordan's side as she whole time Kim was helping Jordan walk the teen kept kissing in pain as more pain kept shooting through her side.

"Take your time Jo". Kim said.

"This hurts like hell". Jordan says.

"I'll see if they can give you something".

"Thanks".

The two girls made it to the bathroom, after Jordan finished her business she left the stall going to the sink as she was washing her hands the teen felt something warm running down her nose. She looked to see blood running from her nose.

"Kim can you get me some tissue please". Jordan says.

"Sure". Kim replied.

She quickly ran to get the tissue bringing it back to Jordan, the teen held her head forward some she then helped her back to the bunks. Gabby had just got to the bunks with her bag.

"Burgess helped Jo to the bathroom should be back in a second". Sean said.

"Ok I'll set up". Gabby replied.

"You think they'll get whoever did this?"

"Knowing Voight he'll do whatever it takes to get this guy and give him hell".

"I don't understand how someone can do that to a kid".

"I don't know either".

Kim was slowly helping Jordan back to the bunks while the teen held her bloody nose, Sean and Gabby looked over they rushed over to help.

"Hey Jo you ok hon". Gabby said.

"My nose just started bleeding". Jordan said, still holding the bloody tissue.

"Let's get her back to the bed and I'll look her over".

Once they got the teen back to the bed Gabby took the bloody tissue to see Jordan's nose still bleeding, she took some fresh clean tissue and held it there.

"Jo I need you to hold that there for just a minute". Gabby instructed the teen.

"Got it".

Gabby reached into her bag for a decongestant. "Jo I'm gonna spray this in your nose it should help stop the bleeding".

"Alright".

She then took some Afrin and took the tissue from Jordan, she put the sprayer right below Jordan's nostril and sprayed once and did it to the other side. After a couple minutes the bleeding had stopped so Gabby took some saline solution putting some on a gauze pad and began cleaning the now dried blood from the teen's nose.

"Thanks Gabby". Jordan said.

"You're welcome Jo, I'm gonna give you a quick look over and then we'll go grab some lunch". Gabby said.

"Ok".

Gabby had listened to Jordan's heart, she look at her eyes, took her blood pressure and was currently looking at her side. "How's your side Jo".

"It hurts and it's a bit sore".

"Good news is you didn't rip your stitches from your fall earlier you have a slight bruise and I'll put some cream on that for you".

She then applied some pain cream to Jordan's side. "Alright Jo you're good to go, everything checked out a-ok".

"Thanks".

"Let's get you guys some chow".

Kim and Sean helped Jordan stand with Gabby's help the three adults helped the teen go out to the common room, everyone was spread out in the common room. Casey sat in his usual seat, Otis was talking with Herrmann about Molly's, Mouch and Cruz were watching tv, when Gabby entered the room with Sean, Kim, and Jordan everyone looked over.

Cruz and Otis got up quickly to help with Jordan as they brought her over to the table, Kim sat next to her and Sean sat across from her.

"How you feeling Jo?" Casey asked.

"I'm ok Casey thanks for asking". Jordan replied, giving a small smile.

Severide then brought over two plates of food followed by Otis with another plate, they sat the plates down in front of the three.

"Eat up guys, there's more if you want extra". Otis said.

"Thanks". They said.

As they were eating Sean's phone rang with Antonio's number he excused himself from the group.

-Hey Dawson what's up. Sean answered.

-Voight's asking for an update on Jordan. Antonio replied.

-She's doing well, Gabby looked her over everything checked out well. She had nightmare and nosebleed, nothing too serious.

-Thanks we'll check in again an about an hour or two, but if anything changes please call.

-You got it.

Sean then hung his phone up going back to the table, just then the alarm bells went off sending everyone out of the room leaving Sean, Kim, and Jordan.

"Alright Jo what do you wanna do now?" Sean asked.

"I wanna lie down for a bit". Jordan replied.

"Ok let's go".

The two helped her up from the seat then slowly and carefully brought her to the back where the bunks are, once they got her to the back she sat on the bed.

"Can I go on my good side". Jordan says.

"Sure". Kim said.

They helped lay her on her good side, Sean threw the cover over her. The teen then glanced over at the partners. "Would one of you mind going out and grabbing me a few thing".

"Sure what do you want". Sean replied.

"Could you grab some chips, a few candy bars, some sweet tea and ice cream".

"Sure any specific ice cream".

"Chocolate brownie".

"You got it".

"Thanks Sean".

Sean had left leaving Kim with Jordan, after a couple moments the teen's lower lip began trembling soon she was letting out whimpers this got Kim concerned.

"Jo, sweetheart are you ok". Kim says.

"No". Jordan whimpered.

"Is it you're side?"

"No, it's the whole Derek situation. I don't know what to do Kim, I still love him but I hate him so much because he lied to me, he spied on me after all that I still love him. Does that make me dumb or stupid?"

"No, honey you're still young you're emotions are rattled right now but after a while you'll feel better and come to terms that you don't love him anymore. It's gonna take time for you to get over with what happened to Derek, it could take days, weeks, months, how ever long it takes you'll feel better".

"I wish Justin were here, if dad was at work Justin was there. Sometimes he'd pick me up from school and he'd take me to the park, to get ice cream, anything I wanted. He was the one to teach me how to fight really".

"What happened that he showed you".

"One day he came and got me from school, I was wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide my black eye. I was acting so nervous and scared I practically gave myself away, the second he took the shades off he was pissed it was like having another dad with me. A kid in my class we had gotten into a fight because he was picking on me how I only had a dad and no mom so I hit the kid in the face and he hit back harder, after that day Justin showed me how to fight. He wanted to tell dad but I begged him not to because he can make a big deal out of something very small that's how he is".

"I have an idea how about once the case is over me, you, Erin and a couple other girls we have a girl's weekend".

"I'd like that".

District 21

Hank had stopped punching Charlie who was laughing, the older man saw a scratch around Charlie's eye. "My daughter do that to you". Hank said.

"She got lucky with that but the little bitch got what she deserved when I pulled the trigger". Charlie replied with a smug look.

Hank then backhanded Charlie across the face. "Watch you're mouth or you're gonna be picking up your teeth".

"What's wrong Hank, I insult daddy's little girl or is it because I told the truth".

That caused Hank to send another punch to Charlie's abdomen. Everyone else was up in the interrogation rooms, Erin glared across the table at Marcus, surprisingly she somehow managed to keep her anger at bay.

"Marcus Young, a couple assault charges, one assault with a deadly weapon, a few counts of battery, attempted robbery, attempted murder, stalking, and attempted kidnapping". Jay spoke.

"How's a guy like you get involved with a guy like Charlie Pugliese?" Erin asked.

"We met in a bar, he starts going on and on about wanting revenge on someone. He asked me if I would help but I told him I don't do anything without a price, the guy offers ten grand before the job and after the job. All we had to do was grab a girl and bring her to him that's it, if I had known she was the kid of a cop I'd had told him to go screw himself". Marcus explained.

"Did he ever say a name on who he wanted revenge on?" Jay asked.

"The only name he said was Voight nothing else".

"Where are the other two, Caleb Parker and Drew Jacobs?"

"I don't know, we split up hell for all I know they could be halfway out of the city by now".

Erin then narrowed her green eyes. "I found out you're lying to us you will see my bad side".

Adam and Kevin were in with Jon Ryder, the two detectives were just glaring at the man in front of them.

"So Jon, how'd you meet Charlie Pugliese?" Adam asked.

"I know him from our old neighborhood, back in the day we were like brothers then one day he disappears never heard from him again a few months later he shows up at my door with an offer. Help him get a girl for 20 grand, 10 before the job and the other 10 after, I swear if I hadn't know the kid's father was a cop I wouldn't have done it. The stuff I hear about this guy sometimes I regret helping out". Jon replied.

"You've heard of Hank Voight?" Kevin asked.

"Hell yeah, nobody screws with him not without paying the price. You gotta believe me if I had known it was his kid I would have told Charlie to go to hell".

"Did you help stalk her?" Adam asked.

"No, he had a kid named Derek help it was the kid's job to spy on the girl and report back to Charlie. Charlie was the one following her everywhere she went, he had Derek put the notes in her locker and on the front door. It was our job to grab the girl when Charlie said too".

"Where are Caleb Young and Drew Jacobs?"

"I don't know, I never met them until Charlie introduced us. We all separate so we don't get caught I wouldn't know where they are frankly I don't care, I want out of this damn job".

"You're out alright now you're gonna do time". Kevin said.

The two detectives got up from their seats leaving the room heading back out, Erin and Jay then followed the others going back to the squad. Just then Hank came back up from the cage, when Erin saw his knuckles were red and bruised she knew what had happened.

"Antonio you got a sec". Hank said.

"Yeah". The senior detective replied.

The two then go into his office and Hank closed his door turning to his senior detective. "How's Jo doing".

"Roman said everything checked out, the most was a nightmare and nosebleed nothing serious".

"Thanks".

The two went back out to the squad, Hank crossed his arms to cover his bruised knuckles as he looked at his team. "What'd you guys find out".

"Ryder spilled about everything, matches everything Derek said. Charlie had Derek spy on Jo, he followed her, the others were hired to grab her all for 20 grand a piece. He doesn't know where Parker or Jacobs are, apparently they all split so they don't get caught". Adam said.

"It matches with what Young and Derek said, Charlie had Derek spy on Jo. He hired these guys to snatch her, he was the one to...to shoot her". Erin said next.

"The guys did have one thing in common, they all said they wouldn't have done it when they figured out you were a cop". Antonio said.

"Ryder said he had heard of you, told us if he knew Jo was your kid he would have told Charlie go to hell". Adam says.

With that said Hank walked off going to the interrogation room where Ryder was, when he arrived he swung the door open then slammed it close. Ryder jumped when the door slammed when he saw the icy hard stare Hank was giving him that put fear in his eyes.

"So you've heard of me". Hank said.

"You're Hank Voight". Jon whispered.

"Damn right I am and since you've heard of me, you know that I don't like it when people mess with my family. My daughter just turned 15, she has a hole in her side, just got her heart broken, and she's sick now after all of that you think I'm in a cheery mood?"

"I swear to god man I didn't know that was your kid, if I knew I wouldn't have agreed to it".

"Where are the other two at?"

"Just like I told the other two I don't know".

"See what most people don't know is when you become a parent everything changes, your life changes when you're a parent. You lose sleep, you worry a lot more. When I see my daughter hurt or upset I get very angry and sometimes I lose my patience, at the moment my patience is gone so I suggest you tell me what you know or you'll see what happens when I lose my temper".

"I don't know where they are but I do know one thing, Charlie has a storage unit I haven't seen what's inside".

"Where".

"1040 E 87th Street".

Hank then left the room going back out to the squad. "Listen up, Ryder said that Charlie has a storage unit at 1040 E 87th Street. Halstead and Lindsay check it out, Ruzek you and Olinsky go to Med check on Derek".

"On it". Lindsay said, getting her jacket on.

She and Jay went out to their car followed by Ruzek and Olinsky going out to their car. Erin was driving she kept gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter, Jay looked over to his partner and put a gentle hand on her knee.

"We'll get the others Erin, Jordan will be safe again". Jay assured her.

"She didn't do anything to deserve this". Erin said.

"I know, we'll get everyone who did this and they will pay".

Erin drove faster down the street after a few more minutes they arrived to the storage, the partners exit their cars heading inside. When they got inside they saw a man in his early 30s, brown hair, he had hazel eyes, he wore a long sleeve green shirt, gray jeans, and boots.

"Can I help you". The guy said.

"Yeah, Chicago PD does this man have a storage unit here". Jay says, showing the picture of Charlie.

"Yup, unit 3246. Paid cash upfront".

"Anything else you can tell us". Erin said.

"He pays in advance all the time, right now he's paid up for the rest of the year".

"When was his last payment?" Jay asked.

"About a month ago, he comes in every so often pays for a full year been doing that for the past few years now".

Erin froze at the words, her body was paralyzed with fear she knew what the guy was saying; Charlie never left Chicago.

"Could we have the keys to the unit please".

"Sure". He then went and found the key handing them to Jay.

"Thanks.

The partners then left heading to the unit, Erin was quiet the whole time and jay looked at her. "Hey you ok".

"He never left Chicago, Jay". Erin whispered.

"We got him Erin, he'll never hurt Jordan ever again".

"How could we have not known this?"

"He could have stayed far under the radar and had other people do his dirty work".

When they reached Charlie's unit Jay unlocked it and pulled the door up, they stepped inside and the two were stunned and shocked.

"Oh my god". Erin whispered.

Jay pulled his phone out calling Voight. "Boss you guys need to get down here and see this. It just went from bad to a lot worse".

Chicago Med

Adam and Olinsky arrived to the hospital to check on Derek, when they found his room the two saw the teen holding his phone in his hand just staring at it. Adam then knocked on the door.

"Hey can we come in". Adam says.

"Sure". Derek said, still looking at his phone.

"Did you call your parents yet?" Olinsky asked.

"Not yet, I'm too ashamed to tell them. I texted Jo to see if she'll at least hear me out".

"Kid are you deaf or just dumb? Voight doesn't want you seeing or talking to her anymore". Adam said.

"Jo hates me doesn't she?"

"Yeah".

Just then Derek's parents came in the room hysterical.

"Derek oh my god are you ok son". Lisa says worriedly.

"I'm ok mom". Derek said.

"Who are you". Michael asked, the detectives.

"Sir were detectives with the Chicago PD, you're son is involved in our ongoing investigation". Olinsky said.

"Involved how". Lisa said.

"He's an accomplice to stalking and attempted murder of Jordan Voight".

"Derek what did you do". Michael asked his son.

"Charlie told me I needed to help him or he'd kill you guys, I was told to watch Jordan and fall for her whatever she did I told back to Charlie. One day Charlie was following her and I was following him he kicked her a few times then shot her, he ran so I went to check on Jo I called 911 and when I heard the sirens I ran. Charlie saw me and told me if I said anything I'd end up at the bottom of the river". Derek explained.

"I knew that boy was nothing but bad news, I told you to stay away from him". Lisa said.

"He said I owed him, a couple years back I got busted with weed and he got me out of it he said after that I owed him. I swear I didn't think he'd do something like that if I did I wouldn't have agreed to it".

Lisa then stepped out of the room with Adam following her. "Mrs. Underman everything ok?" He asked.

"I knew sooner or later that Charlie would end up dragging my boy into his mess, to hear what he did I should have never let that man around my son. How's Jordan doing?". Lisa said.

"She's recovering well".

"Is there a way maybe we could see her?"

"At the moment she's in protective custody so her father isn't allowing any visitors right now and we can't give out her location".

"Do you have that bastard in custody?"

"We do".

"Let his ass riot in prison for what he did".

Just then Adam's phone rang. "Excuse me I gotta take this".

"Of course".

Once Lisa went back to her son Adam had answered his phone.

-Hey Jay what's going on. Adam answered.

-You guys need to get down to the storage unit right now, this case just went from bad to a lot worse. Jay replied.

-Were on our way.

Adam hung up and went back to get Olinsky. "Al we gotta go".

"Alright". He said, he then turned to the small family. "We'll be back soon".

The two partners then headed off going to the storage unit. Hank along with Antonio and Kevin arrived to the storage unit, when they approached they seen Jay and Erin standing outside the unit.

"Hey what is it". Hank said.

"Take a look". Jay simply said.

Everyone walked in to see the unit, pictures were everywhere taped up. They all were of Jordan at different places, with Hank, with Erin. Some were of Jordan at the park with Justin, some were of her at school, all from the time she was 11 up to when she turned 15.

"Oh my god". Hank whispered.

"He'd been stalking Jordan from when she was what 11 in these pictures". Antonio said.

"Charlie never left Chicago". Erin said.

"I want an update on Jordan right now". Hank stated firmly.

Jay stepped away and called Kim, the whole time Hank was seething with anger. How could he had not seen this? For four years his little girl was being stalked and he didn't know.

"Hank this wasn't your fault, none of us could have known this". Erin tells her father figure.

"How could I have not seen this? That son of a bitch has been stalking my little girl for four years. Four damn years!" Hank yelled.

Jay was calling Burgess and Roman he began to get worried when neither person was answering their phones, the detective went back inside. "Sarge we may have a problem, Burgess and Roman aren't answering their phones".

"Oh god". Hank said.

"Hey I'll call Jordan's phone ok". Erin said, trying to ease the situation.

"Boss walk with me". Kevin said.

"I'll call Gabby to see what's going on". Antonio said.

Hank walked away trying to calm down while Antonio was calling his sister, Jay kept trying Kim or Sean and Erin was calling Jordan.

Firehouse 51

Kim went to the bathroom leaving Jordan in the bunks alone, the teen wasn't asleep she just laid there her phone buzzing with a text message from Derek she picked up her phone sliding across to read the message.

-Jo, I'm so sorry. Please hear me out. Derek.

She looked at the screen and typed in bold capital letters.

-LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Jordan

Jordan put her phone back down closing her eyes tightly as she sniffed she quickly wiped her eyes, Sean had came back with the teen's stuff he quickly put the ice cream in the freezer and went back to her. When he got back to the bunk and heard sniffing he ran to Jordan's side immediately.

"Jo hey you ok". Sean asked concerned.

"Derek had texted me asking to hear him out, I don't wanna talk to him right now". Jordan replied.

"You don't have to I have your stuff". He handed the bag over.

"Thanks Sean, do you think it be ok if we go for a quick drive I wanna get out for at least a few minutes. Get some fresh air".

"I think that be alright we'll wait on Kim and head out".

Kim then arrived back to the bunks. "Hey what's going on".

"Jo wants to go for a quick drive get some air". Sean said.

"I don't see a problem with that".

The two helped her up and slowly brought her out to their cruiser, Kim helped her into the back strapping her in while Sean got in the driver seat. Once they were all inside the car Sean drove away from the firehouse.

As they were driving Caleb and Drew spotted them.

"That's them right there". Drew said.

"Let's go". Caleb replied.

Drew drove faster going around, as Sean was driving they went through a red light and then Drew crashed into them. Sean hit his head against the steering wheel, Kim hit her head against her window, Jordan was flung forward and her head hit back against the seat she was in and out of it.

Drew and Caleb got out of their car limping over to the demolished cruiser they got opened the door from the undamaged part when they opened the door, Caleb unbuckled the teen and brought her over to their car.

"Let me go, let go of me". Jordan said weakly, struggling to get out of their hold.

Once she was in the back they took off leaving other people around to call 911. In the cruiser both Sean and Kim's phones were ringing.

Just as Casey and the crew were about to go back to the firehouse they got routed to a car accident as they headed to it, they thought it would be like any other call. As they got closer it became clearer they had got on scene to see it was Burgess and Roman's cruiser.

"Chief that's officers Burgess and Roman, they're Jordan protective detail". Casey said.

"Let's move to get them out". Boden said.

They went to search for Jordan but she was gone.

"Chief, Jordan's missing". Severide called out.

Gabby's phone was ringing but she ignored it for the moment as they were working to get Sean and Kim out. Once the two patrolmen were out they quickly loaded them into the ambulance rushing them to Med.

"I got one question, who's gonna tell Voight that Jordan's missing?" Otis asked.

"Casey call Antonio give him an update". Boden said.

"Right".

The Truck Lieutenant then pulled his phone out calling Antonio. "Antonio, you're two guys were in an accident and...Jordan's missing".

The others were at the storage unit, Hank was starting to get agitated when he couldn't get an update on his daughter. They stayed quiet for a minute when Antonio's phone rang.

"It's Casey". He stated.

Erin felt her heart drop some as she held onto Jay for support, Hank clenched his fist in anger but tried to hide his fear.

-Hey Casey what's going on. Antonio answered.

-Antonio, you're two guys were in an accident and...Jordan's missing. Casey replied.

-Oh my god, where are they being taken?

That had gotten everyone's attention, Erin held on tighter to Jay. ' _No please no, let everyone be ok! Let Jordan be ok!'_

-Chicago Med.

-Thanks Matt.

Antonio hung up the phone and dreaded the next word that came out. "There was a car accident, Burgess and Roman are being taken to Med. Jordan's missing".


	23. Chapter 23

Erin and Hank completely froze at Antonio's words, Jordan's missing. Fear and worry took over both their bodies but mainly anger took over Hank's.

"What happened". Hank asked, his voice filled with pure anger.

"Casey said that Burgess and Roman were in a car accident and Jo's missing. They're rushing Burgess and Roman to Med". Antonio explained.

"I want an AMBER Alert out on Jordan now, Jay and Antonio go down to Med talk with Roman and Burgess when they can talk".

"What about you?" Jay asked.

"Don't worry about what I'm gonna do, just do your jobs".

Erin was still frozen in shock and fear, this couldn't be happening again. First Nadia, then Justin, now Jordan? When will the pain and suffering stop in her life? She couldn't lose her sister, her body shook in fear the whole time. Hank put a gentle hand on Erin's shoulder.

"Hey we'll find Jordan". Hank assured his surrogate daughter.

"We should get to work". Erin said.

They all headed back to the District to get started on finding Jordan, Hank pulled his wallet out sliding a picture of his little girl out looking at it with tears. "I'll find you sweetheart I promise".

Meanwhile

Caleb and Drew had arrived to their worn down house, Jordan was still in and out of consciousness. The two men grabbed hold of the teen and dragged her inside.

"Let...me...go". Jordan said weakly.

"Shut up". Caleb snapped.

"You...don't understand….I'm sick".

"Hold up Charlie didn't say nothing about the kid being sick". Drew said.

"Does she look sick to you". Caleb said.

"I...have...leukemia". Jordan said, before passing out.

They brought her down to the basement putting her on a dirty mattress, the two men went back upstairs and bolted the basement door shut.

"What the hell do we do now?" Drew asked.

"I don't know". Caleb said.

Chicago Med

Burgess and Roman had just arrived to the hospital, Will got to work on Kim while got to work on Sean.

While Will was working on Kim she slowly started to come around. "What happened?" Kim's voice was groggy.

"Kim you were in a car accident, what's the last thing you remember". Will replies.

"We took Jo for a drive next thing I remember is someone hitting us after that it's blank".

"It looks like you have a few cuts, you may have a concussion".

"How's Sean? How's Jordan?"

"Let's focus on you for the moment. Do you feel nauseous at all?"

"No".

"How's your head feeling?"

"It hurts a little but not too bad".

"Just to be safe I want you to get a CT scan".

"I'm fine".

"Burgess I just wanna be sure".

"Alright. Can you find out how Sean and Jordan are doing?"

"I'll tell you after your scan".

Kim was then taken up for her scan. Dr. Choi was still working on Sean who was still unconscious, the nurses were helping clean the cuts all of a sudden the officer began seizing.

"Push 5 mg of Diazepam". Dr. Choi said.

A nurse nearby injected the medication into the IV, Sean's body kept twitching every few seconds. After a few minutes went by Sean had completely stop seizing but remained unconscious, they went back to stitching him up. Once they finished they admitted him to a room and left him to rest, Kim was in another room after getting her CT she waited for Will to give her an update.

As Will was getting Kim's CT results Dr. Choi had found him wanting to give him an update on Sean.

"How's Roman?" Will asked.

"He's stable for now, I believe he has a concussion". Choi replied.

"Was Jordan Voight brought in as well?"

"I don't know".

Will then went to find Maggie he found her as she just finished talking with a nurse.

"What can I do for you will?" Maggie asked.

"The car accident that Burgess and Roman were in, was Jordan brought in with them?"

"No it was just them, why".

Before Will could answer he saw his brother and Antonio come in, he excused himself going to his brother.

"Jay, where is Jordan? She wasn't brought in". Will says.

"She was abducted after the accident". Jay answered sadly.

"Look I know you guys will do everything to find her, but if you don't find her soon her condition can go from bad to worse".

"What do you mean worse". Antonio steps in.

"People who have leukemia, it begins to weaken their immune systems. Jordan has a chance of getting an infection or catching something if that happens things will not look so good for her, when you find her she's going to need immediate medical treatment".

"Alright. How's Burgess and Roman".

"Sean's unconscious, Kim she's awake. can give you Sean's update but Kim she'll be ok the most she has is a few scratches and bumps, I ordered her to get a CT scan just to make sure she doesn't have a concussion".

"Does she?" Jay asked.

"She's ok but I do recommend she stay out of the field for a few weeks, I'll page for you".

"Thanks bro".

Will walked away to page Choi while the two men stood their with sadden expressions.

"So who tells Voight about this? Jay asked, his voice was above a whisper.

"I will. I've been in his situation before so I know how he's feeling right now". Antonio replied.

then approached the two men shaking their hands.

"How's Roman doin doc". Jay says.

"Officer Roman is stable for now, he had a seizure so he could possibly have a concussion. He has some bumps, bruises and cuts, he could be out for a while. We'll monitor him to see if he does have a concussion". Dr. Choi explained.

"When do you think he'd be able to go back into the field?"

"Not for a few weeks".

"Thanks doc".

"You're welcome".

Jay and Antonio then went to go find Kim's room.

District 21

The rest of the team has arrived, they were in the unit part when Adam and Olinsky came running up the stairs. When the two saw the gloomy looks on everyone's faces they got concerned.

"Hey what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Burgess and Roman took Jo out for a drive, they ended up in an accident Jordan was abducted. Burgess and Roman are at Med getting checked out". Kevin explained.

Adam felt a lump in his throat, he and Jordan were partners in crime. They did almost everything together, he'd take her out for pizza, he took her to a few ball games. He considered Jordan his little sister.

Alvin felt his heart drop, to hear his goddaughter was abducted it was like a sucker punch to the gut. He remembered all the times when Hank had brought Jordan to his house when she was younger, she and Lexi would play for hours on end. The two girls were inseparable.

Without a word to anybody Hank stormed down to the cage where Charlie was, his fist balled up tightly. He felt anger surge through his body, the only happiness in his life was snatched away from him. Hank had already lost his son he wasn't about to lose his little girl too. When he got to the bottom of the steps he looked over to see Charlie still in the cage.

Charlie heard footsteps he looked over to see Hank he then began chuckling. "What's the matter Hank? Miss me?"

"Where is she?" Hank demanded.

"Where's who?"

Hank then walked over to the cage he opened the door glaring down at the dark haired man. "Don't play dumb or stupid with me, my daughter was just kidnapped by your other two guys. So don't make me ask again, where is she?"

"I don't know".

The older man then roughly yanked Charlie up by the front of his shirt throwing him against a part of the cage. "Where is she?! Where's my daughter?!"

"What's wrong Hank, daddy's little girl go missing? Too bad".

Hank then pulled his gun from the holster holding it against Charlie's head. "You tell me where my daughter is or I'll scatter your ass across this city".

"I'll make you a deal Hank, time is of the essence because after all little Jordan is sick and needs her chemo. You let me go and I'll tell you where she is".

"How about you tell me where she is and I won't kill you".

"Come on Hank we both know you're not gonna kill me, after all I'm the only one who knows where you're precious little girl is. So you kill me you might as well kill your daughter".

Hank then started punching Charlie. Erin was in the unit holding her face in her hands, her cell phone then rang when she went for it she didn't see who was calling she just answered it.

-Lindsay. Erin answered, stressed out.

-E-Erin? Is that you? A weak broken voice came on.

-Jo? Jordy is that you?

This caused the guys to look over at her with curious looks, she signed for Mouse to start a trace.

-Erin it's me, everything hurts. Want dad.

-Jo, sweetie do you know where you are?

-Were in a house, don't know where.

-Can you tell me anything about where you are?

-It's small, I see a window. It's dark. I'm in a basement. Can I talk to dad?

Erin then ran from the room going down to the cage, Hank was still wailing on Charlie. Erin saw the scene before her.

"Hank you need to take this now". Erin called out.

Charlie spit some blood and drool out giving the older man a smirk.

"Looks like it's your lucky day". Hank said.

He then left the cage going towards Erin and took her phone.

-Yeah. Hank said into the phone.

-Daddy? Is that you? Jordan asked.

-Jo, is that you sweetheart?

-It's me, I wanna go home.

-I'll find you sweetheart I will, where are you?

-In a house, I'm in the basement.

-Don't worry Jo Jo I promise I will find you.

Erin was stunned at Hank words nobody has _ever_ called Jordan, Jo Jo but Justin. No one was _ever allowed_ to call her that but him, to hear Hank say it for the first time it was surprising. When Jordan heard her nickname that her brother gave her she let out a whimper.

-Dad everything hurts, I'm trying to ignore the pain but it hurts.

-I'll find you baby I will.

-I love you daddy.

\- I love you too Jo Jo and I promise I will find you.

-Dad the phone's dying.

Hank looked at Erin. "Get Mouse to run a trace".

"Already did".

-Daddy, I'm scared.

-Everything will be ok Jo I'll find you.

Just before the phone went out the last thing Hank heard, "I love you".

The phone then went out just as tears were streaming down Hank's face he wiped them away. "Have Mouse find a location".

"Alright".

Erin then went back upstairs while Hank turned around shooting daggers at Charlie, he then pulled his gun out again going back to the cage. He stepped inside getting nose to nose with Charlie, he took the gun putting it under the man's chin.

"Don't make me ask you again because if I have to things will not look good for you". Hank scowled.

"I don't know where she is". Charlie said.

Hank clocked the gun pressing it harder against Charlie's chin. "Where. Is. She?"

"Let me out of here and I'll gladly tell you".

"You're gonna tell me where she is or I'll force it out of you".

Erin was back upstairs the whole time trying to keep her tears at bay, it killed her to hear her sister like that. When she got back upstairs instead of going to see Mouse she stormed to the room where Bunny is, Erin looked at the door in front of her taking a deep breath she then opened the door with force walking inside and slammed it shut.

Bunny jumped when she heard the door open then slam close, she looked up at her daughter and saw the anger burn in her green eyes.

"I'm only gonna ask one time because I don't have time for your games. Jordan was kidnapped not long ago by two of Charlie's guys, they hit two of our patrol officers then abducted Jordan. Where are they keeping her?" Erin says in a forceful voice.

"I don't know". Bunny said.

"Don't lie to me! Jordan is out there somewhere and she's sick. She has cancer and if she doesn't get the meds that she needs there is a chance she could die. Now where are they keeping her".

"I don't know if they would be there or not but I only know one place".

"Where is it".

"It's a house on the north side, 3210 it's near North Lincoln Avenue. If they aren't there then I don't know".

"For you're sake Bunny they better be there because if anything happens to Jordan you're going down for that too".

Erin then left the room running back out to the squad. "I might know where Jo's being held".

"Let's go". Adam said.

They went downstairs to get prepared, Hank was still with Charlie he kept sucker punching him in the abdomen. The team arrives and starts putting their vest on and getting their weapons.

"Hank we have a possible lead on Jordan". Erin said.

The older man put his gun back in the holster then went to put his vest on, once everyone had their vest on and had the weapons loaded up they jumped in their cars turning on the lights and sirens speeding down the roads.

"Mouse what do you got on the house". Adam said in the radio.

The tech was pulling the information up on his computer. "A fire broke out in the house 10 years ago, the previous owners never rebuilt. Nobody hasn't lived there since. Squatters use the place during winters that's all".

Kevin was driving with Erin as they continued to speed down the streets. "That sounds like a place to hide someone".

Erin tried to focus on the task at hand the whole time she was taking deep breaths, her heart was racing through her chest so fast it could have popped out. Hank was gripping the steering wheel tighter till his knuckles turned white he drove around the other cars driving faster and faster, luckily he didn't hit anyone or cause an accident.

After a while of driving they arrived to the house, everyone exited their cars and went for their weapons from the back. Alvin had the battering ram, they all went up to the door they silently counted to three when the door was busted open by Alvin.

"Chicago PD!" Hank yelled.

Hank walked in holding his gun to his side as the other searched the house.

"Jordan? Jo if you can hear me call out". Hank called out.

Adam and Erin searched upstairs holding their guns up, they were checking the rooms.

"Jo, honey if you can hear us call out". Erin calls outs.

"Jo call out sweetheart". Adam called out next.

Erin opened the door to another room. "Clear!"

"Clear!" Adam says.

Kevin opened the door to the basement and carefully went down the stairs. "Jo it's Kevin, if you can hear me call out".

The detective searched the basement and it was empty so he went back upstairs. "Basement's clear boss".

Erin and Adam then came down the stairs as well. "Upstairs is clear too". She says.

"I want this place tossed from top to bottom". Hank said.

While the others got to work Hank went outside to clear his head, he put his gun back into his holster and rubbed a hand down his face. Alvin followed his friend outside he went over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, Hank looked up at his friend.

"We'll find her man". Alvin said.

"I can't lose my little girl Al, I just can't she's all I've got". Hank said.

Alvin knew after losing Justin, Hank did everything in his power to make sure he doesn't lose Jordan. He took extra precautions, made sure someone was with her at all times, he had Mouse hack the school's security cameras to make sure she was safe at school. If Hank lost his little girl that would be his demise, he'd shut himself off from the world completely.

Adam then came to the front door. "Hey we got something".

Chicago Med

Kim was back in her uniform she was sitting on the bed talking with Jay and Antonio.

"Kim can you tell us what all you remember before the accident". Jay said.

"We were at 51 they had gotten a call, Jo wanted to rest she was still upset about the whole Derek thing. She asked if Sean or I could go out and grab her some stuff, he did it and I stayed with Jo. The two of us were talking, I ran to the bathroom real quick as I was coming back I heard Sean talking to Jo". Kim started.

"Do you remember what they were talking about?" Antonio asked.

"Derek was texting her but she didn't want to talk to him yet. She wanted to go for a drive get out for a few minutes, get some fresh air we didn't think it was a problem. Everything was fine we were driving and someone had hit us after that it's all a blur. Is Jo ok? She's here right?"

"Kim after the guys who hit you, they got Jordan. The others are out looking for her now". Jay said.

"Oh god, we should have never taken Jordan out".

"Hey this isn't anybody's fault alright, it wasn't you're fault, it wasn't Sean's fault or Jordan's". Antonio said trying to comfort her.

"How's Sean doing?"

"He's stable they believe he has a concussion".

Sean was in a room as he slowly started to come around, he blinked a couple times then looked around to see he was in the hospital.

"What the hell happened". Sean mumbled.

April had walked in to see the officer awake. "Good to see you're awake Officer Roman".

"What happened".

"You and your partner were in a car accident".

"Car- wait where's Jordan? She was in the car with us".

"She wasn't brought in, I'll get Dr. Choi for you".

Sean threw his head back on the pillow, one minute they were driving next it was blank. All he wanted to know is that Jordan was not hurt and she was safe. A couple minutes later Dr. Choi enters the room.

"How are you doing Officer Roman". Dr. Choi says.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck". Sean answered.

"I'll ask you just a few questions, first what is your name".

"Sean Roman".

"What was your first pet's name?"

"Rocky".

"Where do you work?"

"District 21".

"Alright now I want you to follow my finger with your eyes".

He then moved his index finger in different directions and Sean followed it accordingly.

"I believe you have a concussion from how hard you hit your head so we'll keep you for the day to monitor you".

"Doc can you tell me if Jordan Voight was brought in, she was in the car with me and my partner. We were her protection detail".

"She wasn't brought in you're people are looking for her".

"Oh my god no we were suppose to be watching her".

"I'll be back to check on you later".

Sean threw his head back and sighed, Jay then knocked on his door getting his attention. "Hey you ok man".

"We only took Jo out for a drive it's all a blur after that, is Jo ok though? They said she wasn't brought in".

"Sean after the guys who hit you they took Jordan, the others are out looking for her now".

"Oh man, Voight's gonna kill me".

"This wasn't on you, Kim, or Jo".

"Are there any leads yet?"

"I haven't heard anything yet".

Sean then tried to get out of the bed which made Jay go over to his side. "Dude you gotta stay in bed".

"No way you guys need all the help you can get besides Jo was snatched under my watch".

"Sean the others are on it".

"I just can't imagine what Jo's going through right now".

Meanwhile

Jordan looked at her now dead cell phone she slowly tried to stand but pain had shot through her entire body, she put her hand to her side when she saw a little blood that worried her. With all her strength she forced herself to get up she walked around the cold empty basement, she tried to look out the window but it was too high up.

Caleb and Drew unlocked the basement door with a video camera, Drew held the camera while Caleb walked in front. Jordan heard footsteps then when the two men reached the bottom of the steps, she tried to hide her fear as they got closer. Drew then began filming her.

"Say hi to daddy, Jordan". Caleb said

"Screw you". Jordan sneered.

Caleb then backhanded her across the face, she put her hand up to her now stinging cheek. The teen then swung and hit Caleb across his jaw, he then spit some blood and a tooth out.

"You little bitch".

"I'm not afraid of either of you two jackasses".

"You'll pay for that one".

"Take your best shot".

Jordan knew she never would back down from a fight sick or not, she was a fighter just like her family. Caleb went at her but she quickly dodged pain shot in her side which caused Caleb to grab her from behind.

"Let go of me you bastard".

He then sat her in a chair and began tying her up. "Wait till my father gets a hold of you, he'll make you wish you were never born".

"I'm not afraid of your father".

The whole time Drew was recording everything on the video camera. Caleb then took some tape and cut a piece off. Jordan waited then when Caleb had faced her again she spit in his face, he then put the tape across her mouth. Her cries were muffled by the tape as the two men went back upstairs padlocking the door, Caleb took a hold of the camera and aimed it at his face.

"You want the kid back? Then you'll do as I say". Caleb said to the camera.

Drew burned that into a disk, he put it into a case then slid that and a burner phone inside sealing it up addressing it to the District.

Back at the house, Hank entered the house again to see what the others found.

"What'd you find?" Hank asked.

"Someone was definitely hear and it was recent, here's a couple receipts from two separate stores. One is from an electronic shop for a video camera the other is from...a hardware store for duct tape". Adam said.

"I can't hear anymore of this". Erin said, walking out.

"Let's get back to the District and check out those receipts". Hank said.

Everyone headed out the house while Hank was still inside, the older man had so much built up anger that he just punched a hole in a wall and started crying. Erin saw her father figure in so much emotional pain so she went over to him.

"Hank we should go". Erin said, her voice cracking.

"I can't lose my baby Erin, I just can't". Hank cried.

"We'll find her I promise, we should get to the District".

Everyone headed back to the District, Jay and Antonio returned to the District with Kim. They entered the station going upstairs but Platt called Kim back.

"Burgess a word". Platt called.

"Yes Sarge". Kim said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, they cleared me but want me on desk duty for a few weeks".

"How's Roman?"

"They're keeping him for the day to keep an eye on him for a concussion".

"I want you to know it wasn't you're fault or Roman's fault for what happened, they'll find Jo".

"Sometimes I wish we had never taken her out but we figured a few minutes out wouldn't hurt".

Just then a short guy with sandy blonde hair, wearing a short sleeve shirt and jeans walked in. "Excuse me is Hank Voight here". The man said.

"He's out at the moment, could I take a message". Platt said.

"I was told to drop this off for him".

"Would you excuse me for a second, I'll see if he's back. You can take a seat over there".

The man took a seat on the bench while Platt then went upstairs with Kim following her the two women reached the top of the stairs to see Jay and Antonio.

"Hey is Hank back yet?" Platt asked.

"Not sure, why what's up". Antonio replied.

"There's a guy downstairs with a package for Hank".

"What guy?"

"He's short, blonde hair, short sleeve shirt and jeans".

Before Jay or Antonio could respond the rest of the team returns Hank was about to walk into his office.

"Hank you got a minute". Platt called.

"Yeah Trudy what is it". Hank replied.

"There's a guy downstairs, he has a package".

The older man then went from his office door going down the stairs with Platt in tow, when they got down the stairs Hank looked at the man. The man looked up at the two.

"You Hank Voight?" The man asked.

"Yeah who's asking". Hank replied.

"Some dude paid me a hundred bucks to drop this off".

"This guy what he look like?"

"Tall, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, wore a tank top, shorts. Paid me a hundred bucks to drop this off here for a Hank Voight. That's all I know".

He then handed over the package to Hank then walked out, Platt looked at it and was curious about the package.

"Mike man the desk I'll be upstairs". Platt called to one of the patrolmen.

The two then went upstairs when they got to the top, everyone saw Hank holding the package.

"What's that". Erin said.

"I don't know yet". Hank replied.

He opened it to see a DVD and a phone, Mouse brought the big screen tv out and put the DVD in then played it. The video started as Caleb and Drew went down the basement stairs.

" _Say hi to daddy, Jordan". Caleb said_

" _Screw you". Jordan sneered._

 _Caleb then backhanded her across the face, she put her hand up to her now stinging cheek. The teen then swung and hit Caleb across his jaw, he then spit some blood and a tooth out._

" _You little bitch"._

" _I'm not afraid of either of you two jackasses"._

" _You'll pay for that one"._

" _Take your best shot"._

 _Jordan knew she never would back down from a fight sick or not, she was a fighter just like her family. Caleb went at her but she quickly dodged pain shot in her side which caused Caleb to grab her from behind._

" _Let go of me you bastard"._

 _He then sat her in a chair and began tying her up. "Wait till my father gets a hold of you, he'll make you wish you were never born"._

" _I'm not afraid of your father"._

 _Caleb then took some tape and cut a piece off. Jordan waited then when Caleb had faced her again she spit in his face, he then put the tape across her mouth. Her cries were muffled by the tape as the two men went back upstairs padlocking the door, Caleb took a hold of the camera and aimed it at his face._

" _You want the kid back? Then you'll do as I say". Caleb said to the camera._

The tv then cut off leaving everyone to hold their heads down, Erin wiped her eyes from the oncoming tears. Hank balled his fist together tightly, the squad was dead quiet.

"I'll give this to Jo she puts up one hell of a fight". Kevin said.

"She's just like her father". Erin agreed, looking at Hank.

Just then the burner phone was ringing with an unknown number everyone looked at Hank as he answered it.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-I assume you got the disk. Caleb replied.

-Where's my daughter?

-She's tied up at the moment but I can take a message.

-Put her on the phone.

There was a brief pause on the phone then a muffled cried which caused Hank to get more pissed.

-Dad? Jordan's voice came on.

-Hey sweetheart are you ok? Hank asked, he kept his voice soft.

-I'm fine. Daddy please hurry.

-I'll find you Jo Jo I promise.

Everyone in the room was stunned at his words, they never heard Hank call her Jo Jo. They weren't even allowed to call her that, the only person who has ever called her that was Justin.

Jordan let out another whimper when she heard her nickname that Justin gave her, just before the teen could talk again Hank heard another muffle cry and Caleb chuckling.

-Alright you talked to her, now you want the kid back you'll do what I say. Caleb said.

-What do you want? Hank asked.

-Release Charlie and bring 20 grand down to the docks, you come alone I see anyone else you're kid dies.

-When?

-You got three days, wait for my call.

After that the phone went out and Hank stormed to his office slamming his door, as he sat down he took the frame off his desk. It was a picture of him and Jordan from the father daughter dance when she was nine. As he was looking at the picture tears were falling from his eyes they fell onto the glass frame.

"I'll find you sweetheart, I promise I will".

Meanwhile

Caleb hung the phone up after talking to Hank, he shoved the phone back into his pocket as he looked at Jordan. The teen glared at him he then pinched her cheek she yanked her head away from his hand.

"Might as well get comfy kid looks like you'll be here for a few days". Caleb said.

Jordan let out a muffled, "Screw you".

Caleb once again backhanded the teen across the face, her left cheek is a bright red and was stinging in pain. He then went back upstairs leaving the teen in complete darkness.

Jordan was softly sobbing, she tried not to let the fear take over her. She was left alone in the dark lost in her thoughts. ' _Guys please hurry...dad hurry'._


	24. Chapter 24

It's been a day since Jordan was abducted, a day since Hank heard his little girl's voice. The older man remained in his office nobody hasn't said a word to him or Erin, Jay or Antonio hasn't even told him about what Will said. Antonio got up from his desk going to Hank's office he knocked on the door getting his attention.

"Hey what's up". Hank said, his voice was raspy.

"How are you doing?" Antonio asked.

"I can't stop thinking about Jo, she's out there scared and alone. I can't lose her, I just can't lose my baby". Hank wiped his eyes from the new round of tears.

"This may not be a good time to say this but back when Pulpo had Diego taken I was a mess, at first I thought I had lost my boy. But with some help from you I got my boy back and that's what we're gonna do, we'll do everything to get Jordan back alive".

"Thank you".

Erin was in the lounge pouring her fourth cup of coffee trying to stay alert and focused, she was depressed it may have been a day since Jordan was kidnapped it felt longer to her. When she heard her sister's voice she was ready to break down and cry but the whole time she managed to keep it bottled up for the time. Jay went to check on his partner, she held her head down the whole time.

"Hey you ok". Jay spoke.

"I remember the first time I met Jo, she was 2 and a half I went over to Hank's house and there she was on the floor coloring. From that moment I loved her, she became my little sister". Erin said.

"Erin we'll find Jordan I promise you we will".

"I know we will".

Erin then set her coffee mug down leaving the lounge going down to the cage to see Charlie, the whole time anger was surging through her body. She reached the bottom of the steps, when she looked over at Charlie more anger and rage surged through her body as she stormed over there.

Erin banged on the bars to the cage getting Charlie's attention, the dark haired man looked up to see Erin glaring down at him.

"Well, well, what's the matter Erin? Miss me". Charlie says giving a smirk.

"I'm only going to ask you one time before things get ugly. Where are your guys keeping Jordan?" Erin spoke.

"Just like I told Hank, let me out and I'll tell you".

Erin then unlocked the door to the cage stepping inside. "Now you just pissed off the wrong woman".

Meanwhile

Jordan was still tied up in the basement of the run down house, Caleb placed a mask over her head and kept the tape over the teen's mouth. Little beads of sweat started to cover the teen's forehead, some of her hair started to stick to her forehead. Jordan was lost in her thoughts, how long had she been in the basement? A day? A week? A month? She didn't know all she did know is that her father was doing everything in his power to find her.

The basement was cold that it was giving the teen chills, Jordan was wearing a short sleeve shirt and jean shorts. She was shivering the whole time. Her muscles were beginning to burn and ache, her stomach kept growling she hadn't eaten in almost a day the teen hoped they at least gave her food and water.

Drew unlocked the basement door going down there he held in his hand a granola bar and bottle of water, he began walking down the steps. Jordan heard footsteps she whimpered at not knowing who it is. The dirty blond man took the mask off Jordan's face then took the tape off.

"Please...let...me...go". Jordan said weakly.

"As soon as you're father gives us what we want". Drew said.

He opened the bottle of water and put it too the teen's mouth, the cool water soothed Jordan's dry throat. When Drew took a pocket knife out the teen's eyes went widened in fear he took the small knife to her wrist, she shut her eyes tightly as he cut the tape on her wrist.

"Here". Drew handed her the granola bar.

"How do I know if it's safe?"

"Would I give it to you if it wasn't?"

Jordan looked at the packaged snack in her hands, she was hungry but wasn't sure about the snack. She unwrapped it and started to take small bites of it, Drew was pacing the room nervously while Jordan watched.

"You don't have to do this you know". Jordan said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"And miss out on another ten grand? I don't think so". Drew replied.

' _So this is about money? I think I have an idea'._ "What if you don't get it?"

"Of course I'll get it you're father will do anything for you".

"That's not what I mean, what if you're friend if that's what you wanna call him takes your share of the money and skips town".

"How would you know that?"

"Dude, my dad is a police Sergeant I grew up around cops my whole life hell my whole family are cops. I hear what people will do for money, some kill, some people turn on their friends or partners. What if he turns on you for your half of the money and skips town leaving you to go to jail".

"He wouldn't do that, would he?"

"Some people would do anything for a full twenty grand, I know I would. Could I use the bathroom I hate to ask but it's a girl thing".

Drew then cut the tapes on her ankles, Jordan slowly stood up taking her time once she got to her feet she took her time when Drew wasn't looking the teen took the nearest object which was a tire iron. The teen used all her strength she had and hit Drew over the head then made a run for the stairs, Caleb heard a commotion coming from the basement so he went to go check.

He saw Jordan struggling to get up the stairs while Drew was slowly starting to get up off the floor once Jordan reached the top of the stairs she collided with Caleb's body. Caleb circled his strong arms around the teen's body.

"Let go of me". Jordan said, struggling to get out of Caleb's hold.

Caleb then carried Jordan back down the stairs, forcing her back in the chair. He reached for the rope that was close by and began tying her back up.

"Really Drew you let a _teenage girl_ get the drop on you". Caleb said in disbelief.

"I didn't even see her". Drew shot back.

"And how'd you even do that?" Caleb asked, turning his attention to Jordan.

"You're kidding me right? My dad's a cop, my brother was in the army, I was raised around cops my whole life. I was trained by the best of the best, it'll be a matter of time before they get a hold of you and do a hell of a lot worse. That's what _I_ can do just wait till you see what _my family_ can do, it'll be a matter of time till you suffer by the hands of my dad". Jordan said boldly.

Caleb then backhanded Jordan so hard a little blood came from her lip, he then taped her wrist and ankles back to the desk.

"Face it you know I'm telling the truth, I heard people going against my dad before and it _never_ ends well for them. You don't know my dad as well as I do, you don't know the lengths he'll go to I'm just warning you my dad isn't someone you want to screw with because as people say payback can be a real bitch". The teen finished.

"Look here kid I'm not afraid of anybody, I'm not afraid of your father. As long as he gives us our money you're free to go". Caleb said, looking Jordan in the eye.

The teen then spit in Caleb's face which angered him even more, he took the tape and cut another piece off putting it across her mouth again. He then took his phone out taking a picture of Jordan and sent it to Voight.

"Let's see what you're daddy has to say about that".

Caleb then put the mask back over Jordan's face, he then helped Drew get back to his feet. The two men went back upstairs padlocking the door, Drew got some ice putting it on the back of his head as he winced.

"How in the hell did you let that happen?" Caleb demanded.

"I didn't let anything happen, she caught me off guard". Drew shot back.

"Well next time don't untie her for anything! She almost got away incase you forgotten that girl is gonna get us twenty grand remember that. I have a few errands to run I'll be back soon and just so you won't forget don't untie the girl for anything, don't even go down there for anything".

With that said Caleb left the house leaving Drew still nursing his sore head but what Jordan said to him stuck in his mind. Would Caleb turn on him for his share of the money? Once Caleb got all the money would he skip town with it? All that roamed his mind.

Jordan was in the basement she couldn't breath well wearing the mask, after a few minutes she felt something warm start coming out of her nose and realized what it was; Blood. She needed a new plan one that wouldn't get her killed in the process. The teen let out a whimper as tears prickled in her eyes, she wanted to be back with Erin, with the team, most of all she wanted to be back with her father.

District 21

Erin had Charlie standing on his feet his wrist cuffed to the cage, he was smirking and chuckling at her. She kept punching him in the abdomen, across the face, she was about to pistol whip him with her gun.

"You won't get me to talk Erin, not unless you let me out of her". He said.

"I'm not falling for your tricks Charlie, even if I did let you out the first thing you would do is run and that's not happening. Now tell me where Jordan is". Erin said.

"Why so interested in a girl who's not even your real sister?"

"She is my sister! Jo's been my sister since she was 2. I won't give up looking for her, now where is she".

"Tell you what I'll offer you a once in a lifetime deal, I'll tell you where you're precious sister is".

"I'm not letting you go".

"You let me go come back to work with me and I'll tell you where little Jordan is, time is of the essence being she's sick and needs her chemo. She doesn't get the chemo she could die". He then smirked looking at her. "So Erin what will it be?"

Hank had somewhat calmed down but was still on edge the whole time, his phone buzzed signaling a text message he picked his phone up unlocking it. The message was from the same unknown number that called he opened the message, his throat tightened and he held the phone tighter in his hand that it could have broke. When he saw the picture of his daughter tied up it infuriated him, Hank took a closer look to see his daughter's cheek a reddish color.

He walked out to the squad getting everyone's attention, the older man had went over to Mouse giving the tech his phone. "See if you can trace the number from this message". He said.

"You got it". Mouse replied.

The tech began typing on his computer rapidly, Hank then faced the rest of the team.

"Where did you get with the receipts?" Hank asked the team.

"The one for the video camera, it was purchased at an electronics shop at the Riverfront Plaza". Adam says.

"I checked the one for the hardware store, it's close to the Riverfront Plaza". Kevin said.

"Get on it".

Adam and Kevin then got up leaving the squad, Hank looked around and couldn't find Erin. "Where's Lindsay?"

"She's talking to Charlie". Jay answered.

Hank then walked down going to the cage. Erin looked at Charlie after hearing his deal, she would do anything to find out where her sister was but to go back to the man and work for him years after getting her life straightened out.

"Tick tock Erin, what's the answer gonna be? Jordan doesn't have a lot of time". Charlie said.

Erin knew she would dread the next words that were about to leave her mouth. "What do you want me to do first?"

"First get me out of here".

She unlocked the cuffs from his wrists releasing him, he sent her a smug look. "Let's go I wanna get a drink".

"I let you go now tell me where Jordan is".

"Patience Erin, I'll tell you where you're sister is in due time".

Hank then got to the bottom to see Erin in the cage with Charlie who was now uncuffed, he stormed over. "What's going on here".

"Hank". Erin says surprised.

"Hey Voight, Erin and I were just talking right Er". Charlie said, looking at her.

"Erin let's go". Hank said.

She then left the cage shutting and locking it behind her following Hank away from Charlie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hank asked in a whisper.

"Charlie made me a deal, he'll say where Jo is if I...I go back to work with him". Erin replied quietly.

"Not happening".

"This could be our one chance to finding Jo besides I do have a plan".

"What is it".

"As soon as he tells me her location I text it to you and arrest his ass, I wouldn't do anything without consulting you first".

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I don't know until I try".

"As soon as he gives up Jo's location you cuff his ass".

"Won't be a problem".

"Be careful Erin, I don't wanna lose either of my girls".

"I will".

"The first sign of trouble I'm stopping it".

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know I'm doing this for Jo".

"Thank you Erin".

"I'd do anything for her".

"I know".

Hank then turned going upstairs while Erin went back to Charlie, she didn't want to do this but it was for Jordan. She opened the door to the cage, Erin had a look of disbelief on her face looking at Charle but kept telling herself over and over, ' _It's for Jordan_ '.

"Before I let you go just know one thing, when we find Jordan I'll end you". Erin said, venom was laced into her voice.

"I'm in the mood for a drink, what do you say Erin". Charlie says.

"Get your ass up and let's go".

The two left the District walking down the streets.

Meanwhile

Kevin and Adam have arrived to the electronics stop at the Riverfront Plaza, the two men tried to focus on the job but couldn't help but think about Jordan. When the two first met Jordan she was twelve and in just a short couple weeks she wormed her way into their hearts.

The two walked in the store to see a short man in his late thirties, he had short jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes, he had a small beard. The man wore a uniform shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. They approach the man.

"Excuse me, Chicago PD". Kevin said.

The man looked up a little frightened. "How can I help you officers".

"Have either of these men come in recently come in to buy a video camera". Adam asked, showing the pictures of Caleb and Drew.

The man looked even more nervous when he saw the pictures, Caleb was his brother and knew exactly what he was doing. He then bolted out of the store which caused Kevin and Adam to chase after him, he was running down the street and ended up crashing into someone. The two partners finally arrive just as the man was getting up, Adam picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Looks like we'll try this again, first what's your name". Adam said.

"Aiden Parker, Caleb's my brother he came to me for a video camera never said what for". Aiden said.

"Are you aware that you're brother kidnapped our Sergeant's 15 year old daughter". Kevin spoke.

"Hold on that kid's father is a cop?"

"You were in on the kidnapping? Adam, asked angrily.

"Caleb told me he was coming into some money, a guy Charlie told him if he helped him get a girl he'd get twenty grand. Ten before and ten after, he offered me the same deal because I have skills he needed".

"Which is what exactly".

"I'm good with technology he needed a camera set up".

"Let's get him back, Voight may want to talk to him". Kevin said.

Aiden then became more frightened. "Woah woah did you say Voight? As in Hank Voight?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah he arrested me a few times, I use to be his CI. He told me if I ever crossed his path again he'd take me on a ride I wouldn't come back from".

"Let's go".

The two detectives dragged Aiden back to their car putting him in the back driving to the District.

Meanwhile

Jordan was still in the basement, she began to feel very warm the teen felt sweat trickle down her face. Her nose had stopped bleeding but was afraid it was gonna start again. The teen's breathing began to hitch making it hard for her to breath, she began to move around in the chair hoping to free herself but didn't want to attract too much attention.

Caleb then arrived back to the house carrying bags setting them down, Drew was in the kitchen drinking a beer he emerged from the kitchen beer in hand looking at his partner.

"Where'd you go off to?" Drew asked.

"Had to get some supplies can't have the kid dying on us before the three days is up". Caleb replied.

"Why haven't we heard from Charlie yet?"

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like his keeper?"

"You don't have to be a smartass".

"I'm gonna check on the kid, you stay there and don't touch anything".

"You know Caleb I'm not five so don't treat me like it!"

"I'm trying to make sure you don't screw up like you did earlier!"

Drew then stormed out of the house before things got way too heated, Caleb then took some stuff out of the bags. He took a cool water bottle and a protein bar then went over to the basement door unlocking it going down the stairs, the teen heard footsteps again her breathing was still hitched when Caleb took the mask off she inhaled air. Caleb took the tape off her mouth and she greedily inhaled oxygen.

"Please...let...me...go". Jordan said weakly.

"Shut it". Caleb said.

"You...don't...understand….please".

Calen opened the bottle of water and put it to Jordan's mouth and she drank the water, once the bottle was finished he took it back then unwrapped the protein bar and put it in her mouth as she took a bite. Jordan then had an idea, ' _one down one to go'._

"So...I heard...you and...your partner...fighting". Jordan says, between bites.

"So what". Caleb replied.

"I'm just saying, that's not how partners should act especially when twenty grand is on the table. What if he's plotting against you? For all you know he could take you're half of the money and skip town with it, it's something I would do".

"How do you know all that?"

"I'm the kid of a police Sergeant, I was raised around cops my whole life. I've spent days after school at my dad's District all I did was listen in while doing my homework".

"He wouldn't do that".

"You don't know that hell you don't know him, you won't know what he'll do once you guys get the money for all you know he could kill you for your share".

Caleb then put the tape back on her mouth and pulled the mask back over going upstairs, he locked the door and started to think about what Jordan said. Would Drew kill him for his share of the money? Was Drew plotting against him? Many things roamed his mind about his partner he had to act first before Drew acted first.

Elsewhere

Erin was with Charlie in a bar, the dark haired man was drink a beer while Erin was sipping on a club soda.

"Oh cheer up Erin have a drink and relax". Charlie spoke.

"I have a question Charlie. Why Jordan, what did she ever do to you?" Erin glared over at him.

"When I first saw the little brat I knew she'd be perfect bait to get to you and Hank, you two ruined my life by forcing me to leave the city but doing your detective work you found out I never left. I followed that kid everyday for four years just waiting and waiting till I got her".

"Jordan didn't deserve any of that Charlie, she's just a kid who's done nothing to deserve that".

"You care about her, she's Voight's kid, I wanted you both to suffer she was the perfect bait".

Erin was tempted to go for her gun and just end Charlie right there. "Alright Charlie, you're out and you had your drink. Now tell me where Jordan is now, she's sick and if she doesn't get her chemo there is a chance she will die and I know you don't want that to happen. If Jordan dies Voight will come after all of you full force and show no mercy".

"Just be patient Erin I'll tell you in due time".

21st District

Adam and Kevin have returned with Aiden who was still freaking out.

"Look please don't take me to Voight, I agreed to stay away from him and if he sees me he will kill me". Aiden said freaked out.

"Will you just shut up". Adam said.

"I'd rather die than face him again".

The two men brought him upstairs once they got to the top of the stairs, Mouse was on his computer tracing the unknown number, Jay, Antonio, Burgess, and Olinsky were checking known associates for Caleb, Drew, Jon, and Marcus. Hank remained in his office trying to keep himself together, the two partners drag Aiden to Hank's office door. Kevin knocks and Hank signs for them to enter his office.

"Boss we have someone who you may want to see". Kevin said.

"Who". Hank replies.

Adam and Kevin bring Aiden through the door and he looks at Hank with a terrified expression. Hank looked at Aiden with a glare.

"Aiden Parker it's been what almost 16 years". Hank said.

"Been a long time Hank". Aiden said.

Hank looked at his two detectives. "There a reason he's here?"

"Yeah, Aiden you wanna tell him or should one of us do it". Adam spoke.

"Tell me what".

"Caleb Parker is his brother, he's the one who gave him the video camera and burner phone".

"Voight I swear to god if I had known the girl they were talking about was your kid I wouldn't have agreed to it".

Hank got up from his chair moving towards Aiden he roughly picks him up by his shirt getting nose to nose with him shooting daggers at him. "You're brother has my daughter and now I have his brother. Ruzek, Atwater put his ass in the cage".

The two men then drag Aiden down to the cage. "Wait what's the cage?" Aiden asked.

"You'll find out soon enough". Kevin said.

Once they were underground Aiden was still fighting Kevin and Adam's hold but failed to get out of it, while Adam held onto Aiden Kevin opened the door then Aiden was thrown in by Adam.

"That's police brutality". Aiden said.

"Dude you haven't seen brutality yet". Kevin said.

"You can't leave me here now with Voight coming".

"See that's not up to us it's up to the boss which is Voight and the mood he's in right now, you _don't_ want to piss him off more than he already is". Adam spoke.

With that said the two men went upstairs back to the squad, Hank went over to Mouse who was still tracing the number.

"Hey you able to get a location yet". Hank said.

"No but I'm still trying, you can't get a trace off a burner phone but I'll keep trying". Mouse replied.

"Thanks".

Without another word to the team he went down to the cage where Aiden is, when Aiden heard footsteps he felt his heart racing in his chest so fast it could have popped out. He already knew it was Hank but what confused him was when the older man opened the garage door going out to his car, when Hank opened his trunk he grabbed a bag he had kept back there he then shut the trunk going back inside and closing the garage door.

"Voight please there has to be something, anything I can do". Aiden said.

"This can go one of two ways, the first way you give up where you're brother has my daughter and you don't get hurt or I force it out of you what's it gonna be". Hank replies, opening the bag.

"You gotta believe me I don't know where my brother or you daughter is, if i knew I'd tell you".

"Well then I guess we'll go with option two".

When Hank pulled something from the bag Aiden's eyes widened in fear, Hank was holding a pair of pliers in his hand going to the cage he opened the cage door stepping inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Hank was inside the cage holding a pair of pliers in his hands, Aiden looked at the older man with a terrified expression.

"Voight please, please don't do this". Aiden pleaded.

"Those are some of the words my daughter is telling your brother and the other son of a bitch he's with". Hank spat.

"Look I swear on my life, I don't know where my brother is or where he's keeping your kid if I knew I'd tell you".

The older man turned Aiden around and put one of his fingers in the pliers. "Last chance before I break a finger".

"I'm telling the truth".

Hank then squeezed down on the pliers snapping one of Aiden's fingers, Aiden screamed in pain. The older man moved the pliers to another finger.

"You got another 9 fingers and I'll break another one if you don't tell me where you're brother has my little girl".

"You gotta believe me I don't know!"

Hank once again squeezed down on the pliers snapping another one of Aiden's fingers which caused him to scream even more, the older man then moved the pliers to another finger he was just about to squeeze down when Aiden called out.

"Wait! Wait look my brother gave me his number told me to only call in case of emergencies".

"Is that right?"

"Yes he'll only call me if he needs something done".

Hank then uncuffed him. "Call your brother then give it to me, oh and for every mark your brother gave my little girl that'll cost the both of you".

Aiden pulled his phone out calling his brother using his good hand, the phone rang but he couldn't focus because pain kept shooting through his two broken fingers. After a moment Caleb answered and Hank snatched the phone out of the injured man's hand.

-Yeah Aiden. Caleb answered

-Guess again, now being you have my daughter I have your brother. Hank says, looking down at Aiden.

-You son of a bitch, what'd you do to my brother?

-As of now he has two broken fingers, if you wants the rest of him to stay fully intact this is what you're gonna do. You're gonna give me back my daughter or I'll kill your brother. And if anything happened to her when you all go down, I'll make sure you're brother is marked a snitch when you all go in. Now I want proof of life right now, no pictures, no videos, I want to hear my daughter's voice.

-Put my brother on the phone now.

-I talk to my daughter first then you talk to your brother.

The phone was silent for a minute after a couple moments Hank heard labored breathing in the phone knowing it's his baby girl.

-Da-daddy? Jordan asked.

-Hey sweetheart, you ok? Hank asked in a soft voice.

-I..don't..feel...so good...dad.

-It's ok Jo Jo I'll find you I promise.

Before Jordan can reply there was a muffled scream then Caleb got back on the phone.

-Alright you talked to her now put my brother on the phone now. Caleb said.

Hank put the phone to Aiden's ear. "Talk".

-Cal just do what he said, give him his kid back. Aiden said.

-Are you alright bro? Caleb asked.

-I'm fine don't worry about me, just listen to him and give him the kid back and we'll both walk away alive.

-Put him back on the phone.

"He wants to talk to you". Aiden told Hank.

Hank then put the phone back to his ear. -I give you your brother back and I get my daughter back.

-No we do this on my terms. I still want the twenty grand, so you give me twenty grand and my brother I'll give you your kid back unharmed.

-Works for me. When's the exchange?

-Tonight, midnight on the docks. You come alone or you're kid dies.

With that Caleb hung the phone up, Hank turned to look at Aiden who was still in agonizing pain from his two fingers. He then roughly yanked him up by the front of his shirt.

"For your sake your brother better have my daughter or the both of you will end up at the bottom of the river". Hank threatened.

"Caleb listens to me he'll do anything if I ask him". Aiden replies.

"I see any marks or bruises on her that's another finger I'll break on the both of you".

Mouse couldn't get a trace on the burner phone. "Dammit".

"What's wrong". Jay asked.

"Couldn't get the trace".

"You did you're best man".

"That could have been my one chance at finding her".

"We'll find her man".

When Mouse first met Jordan it took him some time to get use to having her hang around the District till he became like her cool older brother. Mouse taught her how to hack into someone's computer to their phones, she was the little sister he never had.

Hank returned to the squad as they looked at him, Mouse was a bit nervous to tell him he came up with a dead end.

"The meet is going down tonight. Midnight on the docks". Hank stated.

"We'll get ready". Jay says.

"This is how it's gonna go down I meet Caleb on the docks, Al I want you,Ruzek, and Burgess to sweep the area. Antonio I want you, Halstead, and Atwater to check out a possible location during the meet".

"What location?" Antonio asked.

"The house where they're holding Jordan".

"But we don't know where that is". Adam pointed out.

"When I find out I'll tell you".

"Where's Erin, is she still down there with Charlie?" Jay asked.

"She's with Charlie but they aren't here".

"What do you mean they aren't here? Where'd they go?"

Jay shot up from his seat concerned for his partner, the last time they faced off with Charlie it almost costed Erin her whole career. He didn't want her anywhere near that bastard as long as he lived.

"Erin knows what she's doing, once Charlie gives up where Jordan is being held I'll tell you".

Mouse then took his chance to speak up. "I couldn't get the trace off the phone, I'm sorry".

The older man walked over taking out Aiden's phone handing it to him. "Trace the last outgoing call on this phone and see if you get anything".

"Alright".

Hank went back to his office closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath trying to remain in control of his emotions. When he called his daughter, Jo Jo it felt different when he said it. He'd never called her that except his son, he called her that hoping to provide her with some kind of comfort. The older man looked at his watch to see the time was just past 4 in the afternoon, he knew one thing for sure it was gonna be a long ass day.

Meanwhile

Caleb was pissed, Voight had his older brother. He knew he couldn't keep Jordan for three days or else Voight would either keep injuring Aiden if not kill him but he also had to think about what he was gonna do about Drew. Caleb then thought about it then picked up his gun just as Drew came walking in the front door.

"Hey what's going on". Drew said.

"There's been a change of plans". Caleb replied.

"Which is".

Caleb turned and shot Drew in the chest watching as he fell, Jordan heard the shot which caused her to scream but it was muffled. She then let out a whimper and began sobbing. Caleb walked over to his now dead partner.

"I had to get you outta my way first".

He then picked up Drew's arms and began dragging him to the basement door, he unlocked it and dragged Drew's dead body down the steps it made a thump noise on each step. Caleb saw the freezer so he dropped Drew's body and went opening the freezer door then went back and dragged the body to the freezer stuffing it inside shutting the door. He then padlocked the door shut, Jordan stopped crying while she listened to what was happening.

Caleb looked around the basement to see what he can move the freezer with he spots a dolly so he uses that to get the freezer to the basement door. Once he has the freezer stable on the dolly he wheels it over to the basement door, he took his keys unlocking the door wheeling the dolly outside to his van after a few moments he loaded the freezer into the van.

The younger man went back to see Jordan who was still tied up, he pulled the mask off her face. Jordan's face was covered in sweat, some of her hair stuck to her forehead the rest was frizzed. Her eyes were wet from the tears and sweat, they were also widened in fear after she heard the gunshot.

"As soon as you're daddy gives me what I want you're free to go, hell I may not let you". Caleb said, he pushed some hair back.

Jordan flinched back in fear when he touched her hair, normally she wouldn't be scared or frightened but in this case she was. She heard Caleb shoot Drew, she didn't intend for that to happen. In her mind Drew's death was her fault, she turned them against each other now Drew was dead at this point she didn't know what Caleb was planning to do. Caleb put the mask back on her as he left again leaving her lost in her thoughts.

' _Daddy please hurry I don't wanna die'_

Else where

Erin was still out with Charlie doing whatever he wanted to do, she was slowly starting to get irritated with him at this point all she wanted to do was get Jordan's location and end Charlie was and for all. Charlie was on his fourth beer as he looked at Erin who had coffee.

"Cheer up Erin, don't look so depressed everything will be fine". Charlie said.

"Look we've done everything you wanted all day, I've been with you all day and did whatever you wanted without complaining now just tell me where Jordan is or I'll beat it out of you. Trust me you don't want me to beat it out of you because if I start hitting you I don't think I'd be able to stop myself".

"Alright fine, I'll tell you where you're 'sister' is but the agreement is the same you work for me".

"Fine, now tell me where she is".

"I have this house on the north side, the address is 3225, North Lincoln Avenue".

Erin then got up going to the bathroom, she got inside the stall closing the door and locking it she slipped her phone out texting the address to Hank. She put her phone back once she had what she needed all she had to do was play it out once the other found Jordan, Charlie was done for.

District 21

Hank was in his office when his phone buzzed signaling a text message from Erin.

-Got the location, 3225, North Lincoln Avenue. Erin.

He then got up from his seat going out to the squad getting their attention. "Erin got the location, 3225, North Lincoln Avenue". With that said he went back inside his office closing the door.

Hank sat down at his desk, he took a picture of Jordan and Justin out. Jordan was 6, she sat on her brother's shoulders as they walked through the zoo for her sixth birthday. It put tears in his eyes, he'd already lost his son now a few months later he's gonna lose his little girl that wasn't gonna happen.

"Justin please watch over your sister for me please, she's scared and alone right now. I need you to watch her for me". Hank muttered.

He then pulled out an old photo of Anna, she was Jordan's mother and the only other woman he fell in love with after Camille passed away. The two met while she was on a case there, they started dating a few weeks after that till it became a serious relationship. Justin and Erin were happy that Hank was able to move on and be happy.

3 months after dating she had became pregnant with Jordan and Hank was ecstatic, when they found out the baby was a girl Anna joked about hiding guns away from Hank when Jordan got older and started to date. He still remembers the day Jordan was born.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Anna who was now 9 months pregnant with her's and Hank's little girl, she was on the couch watching tv while snacking on some fruit. Hank was at work and Justin stayed with Anna incase she went into labor. She was about a week overdue, she was tired and sore all she wanted to do was have her little girl already. As she was watching tv she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, Anna didn't think anything of it until the pain kept getting worse._

" _Justin! Justin!" Anna called out._

 _The elder man heard his father's girlfriend call out in pain as he rushed into the room in a panic. "Anna, what's wrong?"_

" _I...think...the...baby's...coming"._

" _Alright we'll get you to the hospital, is you're bag packed?"_

" _Yes...it's...in...the...nursery"._

 _He quickly ran up getting the bag just as Anna was getting up but the pain was getting to be worse. "Justin!"_

" _Alright come on"._

 _He helped her out to the car then ran to the driver seat, he then started the car and sped down the street. As Justin was driving Anna pulled her phone out calling Hank._

 _Hank was in his office when his cell phone rang and saw Anna's number on the caller ID._

 _-Hey everything ok. Hank answered._

 _-Hank...it's time. Anna replied._

 _-Time for what?_

 _-The baby...she's coming._

 _-Where are you right now? Hank was getting his leather jacket on._

 _-Justin's taking me to the hospital, I don't want to have her without you._

 _-I'm on my way._

 _-I can't wait to meet our little girl._

 _-Me too._

 _Hank hung the phone up and rushed out of the office, a proud smile was on his face as he was about to become a father for the second time this time to a little girl._

 _Justin and Anna arrived to Chicago Med, he rushed out of the driver seat going around to Anna helping her out. He helped her to the entrance, a nearby nurse saw and went to them._

" _Is everything ok". The nurse said._

" _My step mother's in labor". Justin replied._

" _Can you walk". The nurse asked Anna._

" _Yeah". Anna replied._

 _Just as they were walking Anna felt something wet going down her legs, she looked down to see water. "My water just broke"._

" _I'll get you a wheelchair and we'll get you inside"._

 _The nurse went and got a wheelchair, Anna sat down and put her hands on top her big stomach soon she was gonna meet her baby girl. Anna was being admitted to a room, Justin waited on his father. He then waited in the room with Anna_

 _Hank arrived to the hospital in record time, he ran inside and got the room number for Anna. He ran down to her room, he knocked on the door getting the attention of his girlfriend and son._

" _Pop you made it". Justin said, hugging his father._

" _Of course I made it, I couldn't miss the birth of my little girl now could I?" Hank asked, chuckling._

 _He then made his way over to his girlfriend, Hank kissed her head and put his head on her growing stomach. "How are my girls doing?"_

" _I'm ready for our girl to finally come already". Anna said._

 _As the day went on Anna's contractions were getting stronger and stronger causing her to scream in pain. "Ahhhhh! Hank you're never touching me again!"_

" _Whatever you say sweetheart"._

" _Hank I'm going to kill you!"_

" _Just as long as I see my little girl first"._

 _Anna was now fully dilated enough to give birth so they moved her to the delivery room with Hank in tow. She was laid on the bed her feet apart, her breathing became heavy as she kept screaming._

" _Take a deep breath Anna, you got this". Hank tried to comfort her._

" _Shut up Hank before I break your hand". Anna yelled._

 _The doctor then got to work with helping Anna. "Alright Anna, I want you to give me a good push"._

 _Anna took a hold of Hank's hand as she began to push, she screamed in pain so she squeezed Hank's hand tightly. She stopped pushing and took a deep breath._

" _Anna I need you to push again"._

" _I can't...this hurts...too much"._

" _Hey you can do this, I know you can". Hank said softly._

 _She then gave another push and screamed again, Anna tightened her hand around Hank's. Hank didn't mind the pain in his hand, he'd do anything for Anna and his new baby girl._

" _I can see the head now, just a few more pushes"._

" _Hank...I'm going...to...break you're arm". Anna glared at him._

" _Whatever makes you feel better". He chuckled._

 _Once again Anna pushed which caused her to scream louder, she stopped and took another deep breath._

" _Alright I see the baby, Anna I need one big good push"._

 _After taking another deep breath she gave the biggest push she could, Anna screamed in pain. A moment later crying was heard as the doctor got the baby out._

" _Congratulations it's a girl"._

" _You did an amazing job". Hank said, kissing Anna's head._

" _Would you like to cut the cord dad?"_

" _Absolutely"._

 _Hank went over to cut his newborn daughter's umbilical cord, he smiled down at the small baby who was still wailing and throwing her arms around. She had a little mop of brown hair that matched her mother. A nurse then took the baby to get cleaned off and checked out._

 _Anna was exhausted she was ready to pass out but she wanted to hold her little girl, a nurse then brought the baby over. The baby had been cleaned of the blood, she was wearing a diaper, a little pink hat and was wrapped in a blanket. Anna took a hold of her beautiful little girl._

" _Hey there sweet girl, I'm your mommy. I will always love you". Anna cooed._

 _Hank smiled down at his girlfriend and newborn, he gently took his index finger and caressed the baby's cheek._

" _You wanna hold her?"_

" _Yeah"._

 _Hank then carefully took a hold of his little girl into his arms and slowly began rocking her._

" _Hi there sweetheart, I'm your daddy. When you're older if any boy tries to hurt you me and your brother will have a word with them". Hank says._

" _Really Hank". Anna gave a small smirk._

" _She's not dating till she's thirty"._

" _If you say so"._

 _The tiny baby threw her tiny arm out grabbing a hold of Hank's finger making Anna smile. "I see she's already a daddy's girl"._

" _She'll always be my little girl"._

 _They went back to the room, Anna was fast asleep while Hank walked around the room holding his newborn daughter. Justin gave a small knock on the door peeking his head in._

" _Hey come meet your sister". Hank told his son._

 _Justin entered the room walking over to his father, he saw his new baby sister. He smiled as he gently took his finger over her cheek._

" _You guys come up with a name for her yet?" Justin asked._

" _Not yet"._

" _I like the name Jordan"._

" _Jordan"._

 _When the small baby heard the name she smiled up at the two men._

" _I think she agrees with the name Pop"._

" _Jordan Voight, I like it"._

" _You'll be my little Jo Jo"._

" _Wanna hold her?"_

 _Justin nodded and carefully took a hold of his little sister, Jordan let out a small cry at being moved from her father's arms._

" _Hey hey it's ok Jo Jo, I'm your big brother. I'll always protect you no matter what". Justin coos._

 _After a little while Justin went home to change and get something to eat, Anna was still asleep, Hank was wide awake in a rocking chair as he held his little girl close to his chest rocking her to sleep._

" _I'll always protect you Jordan, no matter what. If anyone ever tries to hurt you then they'll deal with me, you'll be safe forever sweetheart I promise. Nobody messes with your daddy and gets away with it". Hank whispers._

 _Jordan was fast asleep on her father's chest as he kept rocking her._

 _*Back to reality*_

Hank looked at the photo just as a tear fell on it. "Anna I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I failed as a father for Jordan, I screwed up. Please watch over our little girl please, she's the only person I've got left. Watch over our baby".

Meanwhile

Caleb arrived to a dump site he got out of the driver seat he went to the side door opening it grabbing a bottle of gasoline. He squirted it on the two front seats and on the floor in the back till the bottle was empty, Caleb took a few steps back as he took out a lighter then threw it in the van watching it catch fire.

As the fire grew bigger and bigger Caleb walked away, he pulled his gun out keeping it to his side. He walked up behind a man who had ear buds in, Caleb had hit the man in front of him with the gun knocking him out then taking the car keys. He made it back to his house so he can get ready for the exchange with Hank.

The day passed slowly, the time now was 11 at night almost time for the exchange. Hank had gotten the money putting it in a duffle bag, he went back to the District to see the team went down to get ready. The older man took his phone out sending a text to Erin.

-We'll get Jo back. Tonight. If it's the last thing I do. Hank.

He then went down where the team was, everyone was strapping on their vest, Mouse had given them their ear buds. When Hank reached the bottom of the steps holding the duffle bags they looked at him.

"Let's get Jordan back".

Elsewhere

Erin was with Charlie at a motel, he was on the bed drunk watching tv as she sat in a chair looking at the time. It was just past 11 then her phone buzzed with a message from Hank.

-We'll get Jo back. Tonight. If it's the last thing I do. Hank.

She then quickly responded. -Bring her home safely and be careful. Erin.

Caleb was driving to the docks, Jordan was in the backseat as she kept moving her head trying to figure out where they were going. The car stopped she heard a door open then close, another door opened and she felt Caleb's rough hands grab her and forced her to walk. He knew there were a few shipping containers that were near the docks, once they get there he unlocks the door to one of the containers dragging Jordan inside. She then dropped to the ground and Caleb left her closing the door locking it back.

Jordan was burning up, she figured she has a fever and if she didn't get medical attention soon she could die. The teen kept letting out small moans and groan along with whimpers.

It was close to midnight Hank, Aiden, Alvin, Adam, and Kim arrived, the group split up. Hank walked to the docks as he had a firm hold of Aiden while the others went and scanned the area.

Jay, Kevin, and Antonio were driving to the house hoping Jordan was there.

The time was now midnight, Hank looked around for Caleb. He held the bag of money in one hand and had a hold of Aiden with his other hand.

"He'll show up I know he will". Aiden said.

"For your sake he better". Hank said.

Caleb then walked up the docks, he saw Hank with his brother which caused him to glare at the older man. When Hank locked eyes on Caleb he was ready to drop the bag of money and take his gun out.

"Let my brother go". Caleb demanded.

"Where's my daughter?" Hank asked.

"She's safe for the moment you wanna keep it that way let him go".

Hank dropped the bag of money then reached for his gun pressing it against Aiden's head. "I'm going to ask one more time or you're brother is gonna get a bullet in his head. Where's my daughter?"

"Cal just tell him where the kid is, he's not screwing around". Aiden tells his brother.

"Anybody tell you to talk". Hank says to Aiden.

"Hand over the money and my brother then I'll tell you where you're kid is".

"Tell me where she is or I'll blow your brother's head clean off his shoulders".

"You kill my brother you might as well put a bullet in your own kid's head, so what's it gonna be?".

Jay, Kevin, and Antonio arrived to the house they moved quickly, they got to the door and Jay kicked it in.

"Chicago PD!" Jay yells.

The three men enter the house and split up.

"Jordan? Jo if you can hear us call out". Jay calls.

"I got blood here". Antonio says from the living room.

"Upstairs is clear". Kevin said, coming down the stairs.

"The basement".

The three men go over to the basement door unlocking it going down the stairs, it's dark so Jay and Kevin grabbed their flash lights scanning the small room.

"Jo if you're here sweetheart call out". Antonio says.

As they searched the basement Kevin saw some dried blood in the floor. "Guys over here".

Jay and Antonio went see what Kevin found, the two men looked down to see the dried blood.

"Oh my god". Antonio whispers.

"Jordan's not here". Jay spoke in the ear bud.

"Alright so Caleb is meeting with Voight so who's blood is that upstairs?" Kevin asked.

"My guess Drew Jacobs".

"So if Jo isn't here where is she?"

Alvin, Adam, and Kim were walking around hoping to find something or possibly find Jordan.

"Jordan's not here". Jay spoke in the ear buds.

"She has to be somewhere here then, keep you're eyes and ears open". Alvin says.

"Copy". Adam said.

"Got it". Kim says.

Just as he was walking Adam heard light banging noises coming from one of the shipment containers. "I hear something I'm gonna check it out".

"Be careful Ruzek". Alvin said.

"Always am".

Adam then began moving closer to where the banging noise is coming from, as he was getting closer he kept hearing it. He finally found the container where the banging is coming from.

"Chicago PD! Anyone in there?" He calls.

Jordan heard a voice coming from outside but could barely stay awake to focus, she kept taking her foot and hitting the side till she couldn't anymore. Adam unlocked the container then pulled his flashlight out stepping inside he pointed in front of him to see a figure lying on the floor, he rushed over and took the mask off to see Jordan's face.

"Jo it's alright now you're safe sweetheart you're safe". Adam says.

He pulls the tape off her mouth, Jordan looks up blindly at who's holding her. She managed to make out Adam's face.

"A-Adam?" Jordan says weakly, her voice dry and cracking.

"You're gonna be alright now sweetheart, you're gonna be ok".

"W-where's...my...dad?"

"He's here come on let's get you out of here".

Adam picks up the teen getting her out of the container. "Guys I got Jordan, she's alive. Boss I got Jo she's alive".

Everyone heard that the teen was ok and sighed in relief, when Hank heard that Adam had his little girl he then aimed the gun and shot Caleb in the shoulder. He then let go of Aiden who just stood in his place as Hank walked over to Caleb roughly yanking him up and began punching his face repeatedly.

Alvin and Kim then ran over to where Hank was, Caleb's face was bloody but Hank kept punching his face over and over again till Alvin pulled his friend off of him.

"He ain't worth it man". Alvin said.

Hank released Caleb just as Kim put cuffs on him, once Caleb was out of sight they saw in the distance Adam carrying Jordan. When Adam got closer with Jordan, Hank couldn't take it anymore he ran over to the detective who was carrying his baby.

"Is she alright?" Hank asked, clearly worried.

"She's burning up". Adam replied.

"Jo Jo can you hear me sweetheart". Hank looks down at his daughter.

The teen slowly brought her head up and weakly opened her eyes to see her father, she then gave a small but weak smile. "D-Daddy...you came".

"Of course I did baby, I'll always come for you".

"Don't...leave...me". She weakly reached out for his hand and he took it.

"Never baby".

Alvin called for an ambulance then sent a text to Erin.

-We got Jordan. She's alive. Alvin.

Meanwhile

Erin kept her phone glued to her hand just as she was about to put it down it buzzed with a new message from Alvin. Her heart started beating fast she unlocked her phone and read the message, it made her put her hand on her mouth and tears in her eyes.

-We got Jordan. She's alive. Alvin.

She wiped her eyes and put her phone back, Erin put her phone in her pocket then got up from her seat going over to Charlie. "Get your ass up Charlie".

"What". Charlie replied.

"I said get your ass up. You're under arrest".

"We had a deal".

"Yeah we did now get up".

Erin then arrested Charlie dragging him out to her car putting him in the back driving to the District.

Jay, Antonio, and Kevin then drove from the house to the hospital so they can check on Jordan.

Back on the docks Hank stayed with his little girl the whole time, after a minute the ambulance arrived. Gabby and Brett hopped out getting to work.

"What do we got". Gabby said.

"Jordan's burning up". Adam said.

The two paramedics got to work on the teen girl, Gabby took a small flashlight examining her eyes. "Pupils reacted. Jo honey can you tell me does anything hurt".

"S-side".

Brett pulled up Jordan's shirt to see the stitches ripped. "Dawson her stitches ripped".

"Let's get her into the ambo and clean it up".

"D-daddy". Jordan weakly calls out.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I'm right here". Hank replies.

They got Jordan in the Ambulance, Hank got in sitting besides his daughter taking her hand into his. Gabby then cleaned her side where the stitches ripped. She then took her temperature, it was 102.5. They were then off to the hospital, Jordan's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body began to shake violently.

"Jo? Jo!" Hank calls out.

"She's seizing! Pushing 4 mg of lorazepam". Gabby says.

"We'll be there soon". Brett says.

Hank held onto his little girl's hand while tears fell from his eyes, they finally arrived to the hospital. Maggie saw them coming in and fast.

"Dr. Halstead! Dr. Manning! Incoming". Maggie called out.

When Will saw it was Jordan on the gurney he rushed over along with Natalie.

"What do we got here". Natalie said.

"15 year old female, leukemia patient. Temp is 102.5, pupils reacted to light". Gabby said.

"Alright on my count, 1, 2, 3,". Will said.

Jordan is now put on the hospital bed, Hank tries to get in the room but Will stops him.

"Hank hey Jo's in good hands let us work on her". Will says.

"Will I gotta be with her please". Hank pleaded.

"I'm sorry Hank you can't".

The team has arrived and saw Hank talking with Will, they all rush over to him.

"Where's Jo is she ok?" Jay asked.

"Were working on her now". Will answered.

"Hank let's go grab some coffee". Alvin said.

"Ok". Hank says.

The two men then left the group while Will went back to work on Jordan. Erin then arrived to the hospital, she ran inside and saw the team walking away from Jordan's room.

"Where's Jordan?" Erin asked.

"Will's working on her". Antonio replies.

"Who found her?"

"I did, she was locked in a shipment container. When I got her she was burning up".

"Is she ok now?"

"Were not sure right now". Jay answered.

Erin felt her knees buckle and Jay had caught her they all went to the waiting room. Will was still examining the teen along with Natalie. An ice pack was placed on Jordan's forehead to help lower her temperature. Natalie tended to her side, she examined the scar luckily it didn't get infected so she restitched them quickly.

Jordan was slowly starting to come around getting the doctor's' attention.

"Jo, honey it's Will can you hear me, you're at the hospital". Will says.

"Please...don't...hurt...me". Jordan mumbled.

"Jo you're in the hospital, nobody's gonna hurt you". Natalie said gently.

"Daddy...where...are...you?"

"Let's get her to a room and on chemo now" Will tells Natalie.

"Alright". She replies.

They then move Jordan from there to a room, once they got her into a room they hooked her up to an IV which is administering her chemo. Hank returned to his daughter's room and panicked when nobody was there, Natalie saw the panicked father and approached.

"Hank, we moved Jo to a room and hooked her up to an IV which is administering her chemo". Natalie tells him.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Hank asked.

"Jordan should make a full recovery, she was a little out of it for a moment".

"What happened".

"She said, please don't hurt me".

"May I see her?"

"Of course".

Natalie then took Hank to his daughter's room, Hank looked in the window of his little girl's room. The sight killed him, her face was a little pale, she had tubes in her nose, he saw the IV in her hand. He entered the room going to her side taking her hand, he gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles then kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here sweetheart, daddy's right here when you wake up". Hank whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

Hank stayed beside his little girl the whole time not moving an inch, he kept her hand in his. He used his other hand brushing her hair back off her forehead, when he felt her forehead it felt warmer so Hank figured her temperature went down. It's been a couple of hours since Jordan was brought in the whole time she was sound asleep.

The team sat in the waiting room, everyone was holding a cup of coffee while waiting. Erin went to her sister's room she had to check on her sister, it may have been a day since Jordan was taken it felt like a week. She was approaching Jordan's room when she saw Hank by her side, she gently knocked on the door getting the older man's attention.

"Hey come in". Hank says to Erin.

"How is she?" Erin asked.

"She's alright, her fever is coming down. Jo's been asleep since she got here".

Erin went over to her sister and gently caressed her cheek with her thumb. "You can pull through this Jordy I know you can".

Hank and Erin stayed by the teen's side not moving, after a little while Jordan moaned as she slowly started to come too.

"Jo, sweetheart can you hear me". Hank says.

"You're ok Jordy, you're safe now". Erin soothed.

Erin ran out to get Will or Natalie, Jordan slowly opened her eyes the first thing she saw was bright lights she blinked then opened her. The teen moved her head to her side and saw her father.

"D-Daddy". Jordan weakly said.

"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere". Hank said gently.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital Jo, you're safe now".

"D-did you get the guy who did it?"

"We did, nobody's ever gonna hurt you again".

The teen bit her lower lip as it trembled she shut her eyes tightly to block the oncoming tears, Jordan held her arms out wanting to be held by her father. Hank carefully took his daughter into his arms, Jordan buried her face into his shoulder and began softly sobbing.

"Shh it's ok Jo Jo you're safe now, I'm here now baby nobody's gonna hurt you".

"I-I thought I w-was gonna die dad".

"Everything's gonna be ok now Jo I promise, you're safe sweetheart".

Jordan didn't want to leave her father's hold she held on tightly to him never letting go. The team remained in the waiting room soon after the Firehouse 51 crew came in with Boden in the front Casey and Severide were on his left and right side.

"Hey guys". Jay greeted the crew.

"Hey Gabby told us, you guys found Jordan. How is she". Severide says.

"We got to her in time she should make a full recovery".

"That's great to hear". Casey said.

"Jordan will always be welcomed at 51 anytime". Boden said.

"I'm sure Hank will greatly appreciate that". Antonio said.

Hank still had his little girl in his arms, Jordan had stopped crying at this point but kept her arms wrapped securely around her father's neck. The teen kept thinking back about the shooting that took place back at the house it kept replaying in her head.

Natalie then knocked on the door getting Hank and Jordan's attention. "Hey, how are you feeling Jo". She says.

"I feel ok".

"I'm gonna give you a quick look over".

"Dad you'll stay won't you?" Jordan looked at her father.

"I'm staying right here sweetheart". Hank assured her.

Natalie then examined the teen, she checked her eyes, she then checked her temperature and saw that it was coming down. "You're temperature is coming down which is a very good thing. Everything looks good but just to be sure we'll keep you for a couple days to make sure everything is good".

"Thanks Natalie".

"You're welcome".

When Natalie left the room Erin walked in to see her sister. "Jordy you're awake".

She went over and hugged her sister.

"I'm so glad you're ok Jordy".

"Guys I did some stuff I had to do to save myself".

"Jo what do you mean". Hank says.

"When I was in the basement and one of the guys came to see me, I basically turned the guys against each other".

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Erin asked.

"What can I say I learned from the best".

"You up for some visitors?"

"Yeah".

Erin then went to get the team and a moment later the team filled the room.

"There's the girl of the hour, how you feeling Jo". Antonio said.

"I'm ok my side's a little sore but other than that I'm ok. Guys I just wanted to say thank you, for whatever you had to do to find me". Jordan says.

"That's what family is for Jo, we'd do anything for you". Adam said.

After a little while everyone talked, they laughed, soon the team had went home. Hank stayed by his daughter's side the whole time not moving or budging, Jordan was slowly starting to nod off.

"Dad can you lay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" Jordan's voice was filled with tiredness.

"Sure sweetheart".

Hank moved to the bed and wrapped his arms around his baby girl, Jordan nestled her head in the crook of her father's arm. As she was nodding off she kept bolting awake not wanting any nightmares.

"Go to sleep Jo Jo you're gonna be alright, you're safe baby nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm around". Hank tells her gently.

The teen then fell asleep but was able to mutter, "G'night daddy...I love you".

"I love you too sweetheart".

As Jordan slept she knew it would take her a while to heal, both physically and mentally but she was able to do it with the help of her father and the rest of her family.


	27. Author's note

Sequel coming soon! Also in the works is another new story! Be on the lookout!


End file.
